Le papillon
by Nemeseia
Summary: UA. Akashi Seijūrō est un brillant réalisateur qui brille dans le milieu, mais malgré son succès, il avait toujours vécu reclus sur lui-même, comme chrysalidé. Ce fut tout du moins le cas jusqu'à ce que son style de vie ne soit remit en question. Il se prit alors à relever les défis d'un azur inatteignable qui peu à peu lui fera découvrir un monde remplit de couleurs.
1. Scène 1

**Titre :** Le papillon

**Pairing :** Akashi x Kuroko ; ainsi que d'autres couples qui arriveront plus tard.

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** UA, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, seule l'histoire est de moi

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici cette fois-ci avec une fiction sur ce couple. J'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez car cette fiction me tient énormément à coeur, pour le fait que j'aime énormément l'univers du cinéma mais aussi car évidemment j'aime ce couple x) Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à vous dire, à part bien sûr des remerciements pour **Louna Ashasou** qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et qui corrigera les autres. Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez franchement pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil, et pourquoi pas lire ses histoires ;)

Un petit mot aussi pour **Riddikuluss** : ça y est, me revoici avec le projet dont je te mettais l'eau à la bouche ! J'espère franchement ne pas te décevoir avec ce premier chapitre du coup ç.ç

* * *

**Le papillon**

**Scène 1**

* * *

_Quand on cherche désespérément quelque chose, on ne le trouve pas._

_Et quand on s'efforce d'éviter quelque chose, on peut être sûr que ça va venir vers nous tout naturellement._

Haruki Murakami.

* * *

Les caméras mobiles se mouvaient pour capturer la scène extérieure qui était en train de se dérouler devant une poignée de personnes. De l'autre côté de ces caméras, derrières leurs appareils, des hommes se chargeaient de l'éclairage tout comme du son pendant que sur le plateau les acteurs jouaient leur texte. En ce moment même, le héros pleurait la perte de son meilleur ami en train de mourir sur le terrain ; et bien que le personnel derrière la caméra ait eu connaissance du script, rien n'empêchait que derrière son dos il pouvait clairement entendre de nombreux reniflements. Un sourire presque imperceptible s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres : un nouvel oscar était assuré.

Sous ses yeux avisés, les acteurs déambulaient selon le script. Au moindre faux pas, il était là pour les reprendre et cela ne le dérangeait aucunement de faire répéter une même scène des dizaines de fois. Autant de fois que ce serait nécessaire afin d'atteindre la perfection. Tous les acteurs n'étaient pas capables de telles prouesses, et il était connu en tant que réalisateur pour être extrêmement strict voire même cruel envers ses employés. Mais n'était-ce pas naturel ? Il était celui qui avait l'idée de créer ce film, qui s'y était engagé et il avait lui-même trouvé un producteur prêt à financer son projet. Il faisait jouer ces personnes et donc leur apportait un salaire et peut-être même une future notoriété. Cependant, son travail ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ce serait trop facile sinon. Il n'était pas simplement assis là sur son fauteuil rouge de réalisateur à se tourner les pouces et regarder les choses se faire, bien sûr que non. Sans lui, le tournage du film ne pourrait avoir lieu et il ne pourrait donc ni se retrouver prochainement en salle ou encore bien plus tard dans des pochettes DVD. Son avis était crucial et il était le seul à savoir où les choses devaient aller ; puisqu'il était le propriétaire de cette idée qui faisait en ce moment même jouer des centaines de personnages, importants ou non, au cœur de son histoire. Il contrôlait tout.

La scène touchant à sa fin et le ciel s'obscurcissant petit à petit pour démontrer l'heure tardive, sa voix s'éleva sur le plateau et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il était temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui ; car les acteurs étaient fatigués et que le nombre de scènes à tourner pour la journée avait été respecté. Les caméras s'éteignirent alors et les personnes mortes devant ces dernières se redressèrent pour venir discuter avec leurs collègues qui soupiraient de soulagement, cette journée était enfin terminée.

« Bon travail, Sei-chan ! »

Les yeux vairons de l'interpelé se tournèrent vers son assistant qui agitait gaiement sa main pour le saluer. Akashi laissa son collègue le rejoindre et reprit ensuite sa marche. A ses côtés se trouvait dorénavant un grand brun dont les cheveux descendaient au niveau du menton, un sourire triomphant étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles à l'idée de pouvoir marcher à ses côtés. Ils ne discutèrent pas vraiment et Reo, son assistant pour la réalisation de ce film, savait que cela faisait partie de son caractère. Il n'aimait pas discuter pour ne rien dire ou se tenir au courant, par le biais de son camarade, des dernières nouvelles sans intérêt. Que sa mère soit malade ou au contraire en bonne santé, qu'en avait-il à faire, sérieusement ? Il avait toujours été ainsi, non pas par manque de courtoisie mais simplement car c'était dans sa nature. Il n'était pas friand des discussions qui n'apportaient rien, et cela Reo l'avait parfaitement intégré.

Pourtant, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva.

« Sei-chan… tu avais une interview de prévue aujourd'hui ? » Demanda ce dernier en pointant de son index le duo de journalistes qui patientaient derrière les barrières en plastiques délimitant la zone de tournage, et empêchant de l'autre à des inconnus de venir empiéter sur le terrain.

L'attention d'Akashi se porta sur ces deux personnes à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, et observa longuement cette jeune femme à la chevelure coupée court tenant dans le creux de ses mains un petit cahier ainsi que son micro personnel. Derrière elle, un homme tenait sur son épaule sa caméra apparemment éteinte puisqu'aucune lueur rouge n'était apparente.

« Vois avec le producteur à propos des scènes tournées et appelle-moi dès que tu auras eu son rapport. N'hésite pas à apporter toi-même les modifications nécessaires, compris ? »

Akashi faisait confiance au point de vue avisé et sérieux de Reo, ce fut ainsi qu'il pouvait lui permettre de toucher à son film. Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun comprenant parfaitement la raison de cette demande. Il savait très bien que le rouquin ne laissait personne toucher à son film habituellement et était donc flatté que son supérieur lui laisse un tel champ de travail. Quelques mauvaises langues diraient que de travailler avec le célèbre Akashi Seijūrō était pénible et épuisant, seulement Reo n'était pas d'accord avec les deux premiers points. Pour travailler convenablement avec Akashi et être aussi efficace que ce dernier, il fallait en vouloir. Sans ça, ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire face. Après avoir intégré cela, tout ne dépendait plus que de la résistance de la personne en question.

Les pas du réalisateur l'emmenèrent auprès de ces journalistes venus pour l'interviewer. La rencontre était prévue, il ne l'avait aucunement oubliée, seulement il était une nouvelle fois exaspéré par l'impatience de ces derniers à venir à lui. Toutefois, Akashi était toujours heureux de s'entretenir avec les médias, puisque cela lui permettait de promouvoir ses films et de se frotter les mains de satisfaction. Savoir manier les mots, comprendre où voulait en venir son interlocuteur et le dépasser pour ainsi pouvoir le manipuler et lui faire poser les questions qui pour lui seraient intéressantes, était un de ses jeux préférés.

Y arrivait-t-il avec cette jolie brune ?

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, où voulez-vous que nous nous installions ? » Demanda-t-il avec un faux sourire digne des plus grands comédiens.

La jeune femme à la courte chevelure gigota sa tête pour regarder autour d'elle, ses supérieurs l'avaient briefé sur le personnage qui se trouvait en face d'elle ; imposant, impatient et manipulateur. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout et surtout aux plus belles flatteries pour pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'interview. Ce n'était plus au journaliste de tenir les rênes mais bien à ce jeune homme tout juste âgé de vingt-trois ans. Par ailleurs, cette interview personne n'en voulait. Tous ses collègues avaient une peur monstre de se faire dévorer par ce rouquin aux yeux vairons. Elle avait d'ailleurs la chance de connaître son caméraman depuis le lycée, sinon elle aurait certainement dû venir non-accompagnée.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers le point d'eau situé à quelques pas du tournage. Elle fit s'installer le célèbre réalisateur sur un banc donnant un panorama de la rivière. Son collègue et elle restèrent quant à eux debout. Une fois qu'il fut installé, la jeune femme tendit sa main afin de saluer convenablement son homologue.

« Merci de nous accorder cette entrevue, je suis Riko Aida et je vous présente mon caméraman Hyûga Junpei. Nous sommes très heureux de vous rencontrer, confia-t-elle après que son ami ait à son tour salué Akashi.

— Mais le plaisir est réciproque, mademoiselle. »

Riko sourit tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de tourner sa tête vers Hyûga et l'invita à allumer la caméra. Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Akashi et son sourire se transforma nettement, assez tout du moins pour qu'Akashi le remarque aisément. La détermination était visible dans les yeux de cette fille qui tenait fermement son bloc note entre ses mains, et par la clarté de sa voix il comprit facilement qu'on avait dû la tenir au courant de ses pratiques avec les personnes de son espèce.

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

« N'est-ce pas difficile pour un jeune homme de votre âge de vous imposer dans le monde du cinéma ? Vous n'avez que vingt-trois ans et pourtant vos films se hissent aux côtés des plus grands, lança-t-elle.

— Le cinéma n'est pas une question d'âge. Si vous avez l'imagination et l'intelligence nécessaire pour la réussite, il vous suffit ensuite de pouvoir amener votre idée jusqu'à sa chute. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en faire un scénario et de le proposer à un producteur ? »

Riko généralisa les réponses d'Akashi sur son petit bloc note et poursuivit avec ses autres questions préparées à l'avance. Il fallait être bien armé pour faire face à Akashi Seijūrō. Ainsi pendant que son amie et ce rouquin dialoguaient ensemble, Hyûga était le spectateur d'un combat oral entre la journaliste et le réalisateur dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres depuis plusieurs mois. A travers sa caméra, Hyûga avait en premier plan cet homme dont le gabarit n'était pas franchement inquiétant, mais dont l'importance était maintenant aussi élevée qu'un membre de l'Etat. Il n'était pas rare de voir le jeune réalisateur dans les journaux people auprès des personnes les plus influentes du pays ; les journalistes racontaient qu'Akashi déjeunait parfois avec ces personnes en toute intimité. Akashi Seijūrō avait pourtant son âge, mais ils vivaient dans deux mondes complètement différents.

Les questions de Riko se firent de plus en plus épineuses et tentèrent de la sorte à troubler Akashi, mais ce dernier rebondissait toujours de plus belle et finissait même par faire tomber la jeune femme qui se relevait à chaque fois et relançait l'offensive. C'était bien la première fois qu'un journaliste, d'autant plus une femme, lui résistait de la sorte. Et à vrai dire, Akashi ressentirait presque de la sympathie pour cette femme s'il ne s'était pas interdit de fraterniser avec les journalistes. Mais tandis qu'il renvoyait la balle à son interlocutrice dans le but de la déstabiliser complètement et gagner le match, Riko sortit sa toute dernière question et non des moindres ; tel un as qu'on aurait caché sous sa manche et qu'on ne sortirait que pour se sauver la face.

« Depuis le début de votre carrière vous avez toujours tourné dans le dramatique en reprenant des faits qui ont marqué l'Histoire, mais n'avez-vous jamais pensé à élargir vos champs d'horizons en réalisant un film romantique ? »

Surpris par une telle question, la caméra vola l'air surpris du rouquin pendant un bref instant avant que ce dernier ne se ressaisisse et retrouve son masque d'impassibilité.

« De la romance ? Il est vrai que je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais pourquoi pas ? Ma foi, cela pourrait être intéressant. »

Sa réponse marqua la fin de l'interview et Hyûga éteignit sa caméra pendant que Riko inspirait longuement afin de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Akashi en profita pour se redresser et mettre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon grisâtre. Ses yeux vairons détaillèrent à nouveau de la tête aux pieds cette journaliste bien trop curieuse. De la romance, hein ? Akashi jura intérieurement avant de se remettre en route pour s'entretenir avec les techniciens au sujet de quelques dernières affaires pour le prochain tournage, mais la voix de Riko l'arrêta. Tout en se retournant, il vit l'ami de cette dernière tenter de la faire taire, mais sans résultat apparemment.

« J'attends votre prochain film avec impatience ! »

Akashi regarda droit dans les yeux cette impertinente, mais ne préféra pas répondre à sa provocation. Il se détourna alors et l'ignora complètement, elle fera ce qu'elle voudra de son interview puisque de toute façon il pourrait lui retomber dessus grâce à ses relations. Son poste ne tenait plus qu'à lui dorénavant. La faire virer et rayer du journalisme était une chose facilement réalisable, aussi simple que de claquer des doigts.

De leur côté, Hyūga s'énerva contre sa camarade qui avait osé provoquer le grand Akashi Seijūrō. D'habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas de se frotter aux autres, et même aux plus forts, seulement il savait se taire quand la personne en face de lui était un titan. Ou plus simplement un monstre. De par ses relations et son influence, ils ne représentaient que des vulgaires fourmis qu'Akashi pouvaient écraser selon son humeur. Les yeux noisette de Riko ne lâchèrent pourtant pas un seul instant le dos de ce rouquin qui s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit davantage quand Akashi disparut de son champ de vision, et tout en reportant son attention sur Hyûga qui se lamentait sur son poste en péril, elle lui administra un coup de poings au niveau de la tête afin de le faire taire.

**-x-x-x-**

Dans son appartement, Akashi était confortablement installé sur son grand fauteuil. Bien trop grand pour une seule personne, mais ça Akashi s'en fichait. Après tout, il concordait avec le reste de son appartement tiré d'un magazine de décorations. Il était donc évident qu'entre ces murs, et sans la présence de son propriétaire, on aurait pu penser que ce lieu était à vendre pour le peu d'objets personnels qui s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas qu'Akashi était maniaque, certes il n'aimait pas le désordre, mais hormis ses affaires personnels comme ses vêtements et ses dossiers, il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui. Plus jeune, il appréciait rarement être pris en photo aux côtés de ses amis.

Seul dans cet appartement, personne ne put voir la colère envahir les traits de son visage. Entre ses mains, un article de journal avait pris appui sur son interview d'il y a deux jours pour écrire un torchon. Un journaliste bien trop prétentieux donnait son avis au sujet de la dernière question de Riko Aida, à propos d'un possible film romantique signé Akashi Seijūrō. Il était vrai que depuis son commencement, le rouquin n'avait exploré que le genre dramatique et cela plaisait beaucoup au public puisque c'était grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui il avait autant d'argent. Alors pourquoi ce journaliste se plaignait-il et surtout se permettait-il de le descendre ? Incapable de pouvoir réaliser un film dégoulinant de mièvreries, et puis quoi encore ? Il allait faire ravaler sa salive à cet impertinent.

Akashi aurait bien souhaité pouvoir déchiqueter petit à petit ce torchon et le brûler ensuite, mais il fut malheureusement interrompu par l'ouverture de sa porte d'entrée. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et il chercha à savoir qui pourrait avoir le double de ses clés, ayant pour l'habitude de toujours fermer à clé même quand il était chez lui. Les traits de son visage se décomposèrent aussitôt dès que sa vision lui permit de voir le visage de celui qui avait osé s'introduire chez lui de la sorte.

« Yo, Akashi ! »

Nijimura Shūzō était l'un de ses amis datant du collège jusqu'à l'université, avec qui Akashi n'appréciait pas être pris en photo. Maintenant appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte menant au salon, Nijimura était un homme un peu plus âgé qu'Akashi puisqu'il était auparavant son senpai. Ses cheveux avaient toujours gardé la même longueur que lors de leur rencontre, coupés courts et peignés sur le côté gauche pour former une courte frange. Et ce fichu sourire qu'il lui offrait, Akashi l'aurait presque étripé si seulement il ne tenait pas à son image. A la place, un sourire des plus inquiétants se dessina sur son propre visage. Mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté puisque Nijimura se rapprocha de lui sans ressentir la moindre animosité.

S'asseyant aux côtés de son ami de longues dates, Nijimura ricana en remarquant le journal toujours entre les mains d'Akashi. Celui-ci pesta par ailleurs et jeta le torchon sur sa table basse en face de lui et vint ensuite croiser ses bras contre son torse avant de porter son regard vairon dans celui clair de son camarade.

« Depuis quand as-tu le double de mes clés ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

— La dernière fois que tu es tombé malade, je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais personne pour s'occuper de toi à ce moment là… »

Ne croyant pas un mot à l'explication de Nijimura, Akashi fronça davantage les sourcils et se montra un peu plus agacé. Cependant, Nijimura était bien l'un des seuls à ne pas craindre le rouquin, et de ce fait son sourire s'élargit sur son visage. Sa main partit alors sans crainte dans la chevelure de son kōhai qui tressaillit légèrement devant l'intention, et qui dégagea rapidement cette main suicidaire du haut de sa tête par un brusque mouvement de bras.

« Je ne suis pas un môme, Shūzō. Même en état de faiblesse, je sais m'occuper de moi-même, revendiqua Akashi avant de mettre en évidence sa main pour récupérer le double de ses clés.

— C'est ce qui fait de toi un enfant, Akashi. »

Nijimura se redressa aussitôt, sans, bien sûr, rendre les clés de l'appartement qui n'était pas sien. Un éclat de rire le prit lorsqu'il entendit l'injure d'Akashi, lui qui montrait si rarement son agacement. C'était un vrai plaisir pour le brun de faire sortir de ses gongs de temps à autre son ami, après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne d'évacuer sa frustration.

En passant à côté de la table basse où reposait le journal, Nijimura le prit bien qu'il l'ait déjà lu. Il était d'ailleurs à l'origine de sa visite. Il lut en diagonal les écrits de ce stupide journaliste qui pensait avoir pu atteindre à la réputation du réalisateur en publiant une pareille absurdité. Demain, ce pauvre garçon se retrouverait sûrement à la rue et ne pourrait même pas publier un article sur la disparition d'un chiot.

« N'empêche… Je suis d'accord avec ce type. » Révéla Nijimura le plus sincèrement du monde.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'en ce moment, Akashi n'était pas vexé. L'une des personnes qu'il côtoyait depuis longtemps, et qui malgré sa nature distante savait des choses à son propos que même Reo ignorait, doutait en ce moment même de ses capacités. Akashi était furieux.

« Tu peux me dire à quand remonte ta dernière relation ? »

La question de Nijimura fit réfléchir Akashi qui porta son regard particulier dans celui franc de son ami. Nijimura était aussi l'une de ses rares personnes qui osaient le regarder droit dans les yeux. Seulement, Akashi avait beau remonter dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappela pas d'une personne en particulier. Pas même un flirt. Pourtant, ce n'était pas qu'il avait un physique désavantageux, après tout certains magazines peoples aimaient le prendre en photo pour plaire aux midinettes en chaleur. Un réalisateur célibataire et riche, et d'autant plus jeune, à qui cela ne plairait-il pas ?

Face au manque de réponse de la part d'Akashi, Nijimura étira un sourire victorieux. Il avait trouvé la corde sensible d'Akashi Seijūrō ; lorsque cela concernait l'amour le rouquin était un véritable amateur. Intérieurement, c'était à peine si Nijimura oserait faire la danse de la victoire et vendre ses mérites. Seulement, il savait qu'il serait tué si jamais une tierce personne apprenait sa découverte. Aussi, Nijimura jubila intérieurement pendant que son visage restait complètement neutre pour donner une impression de sérieux face à Akashi ; et éviter de la sorte de se faire trancher la gorge.

« Depuis que je te connais Akashi, tu n'as jamais remarqué quand une fille s'intéressait à toi. Et crois-moi, je m'en suis pris des râteaux à cause de toi !

— Si tu crois que je vais te présenter mes excuses. » Maugréa le rouquin.

Nijimura serra des dents afin de ne pas sauter le pas et au moins frapper son homologue. Oh non, s'il le faisait avec Akashi Seijūrō il le regretterait amèrement dans les secondes à suivre. Pourtant cette envie-là, de frapper ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis le collège, ne datait pas d'hier. Seulement, depuis leur rencontre Akashi avait toujours eu cette étrange aura autour de lui qui empêchait toutes personnes de pouvoir aisément lui adresser la parole. Peu de personnes avaient l'honneur de participer à la vie du jeune homme.

« Enfin chose à part, je suis invité à une réception chez la famille Aomine. J'ai une deuxième invitation, tu veux sortir ? »

Les yeux d'Akashi se levèrent pour observer Nijimura. La famille Aomine était constituée d'importantes personnes évoluant dans le milieu judiciaire, et craint par la plupart des délinquants. Des personnes importantes tout à fait intéressantes d'autant plus. Il ne fut donc pas difficile de convaincre Akashi qui se leva à son tour et vint se poster en face de Nijimura qui le dépassait toujours d'une tête. Nijimura lui tendit alors le papier rectangulaire qui n'était autre que l'invitation pour cette réception en question. Akashi fronça tout de même ses sourcils en remarquant que la date de celle-ci était pour ce soir même.

« Tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? S'enquit-il, agacé.

— Je devais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre à l'origine. »

Sa main droite vint rencontrer sa nuque et Nijimura se la gratta nerveusement tout en partant regarder ailleurs. Il pouvait deviner aisément le sourire moqueur qu'était en train d'étirer Akashi qui replongea son attention sur l'invitation fraîchement offerte. La réception de la famille Aomine ne commençait qu'à partir de vingt heures, il avait encore deux bonnes heures pour se préparer et se rendre sur les lieux. Devant l'intérêt que portait Akashi sur ce papier, Nijimura se concentra à nouveau. Il se doutait bien que dorénavant son ami allait cogiter au sujet d'un film romantique, simplement par défi de faire ravaler leur salive à ces stupides journalistes. Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce trait de caractère chez Akashi du moment qu'on le connaissait un minimum ; son esprit de compétition était ce qui le caractérisait le plus. Akashi Seijūrō était un combattant et dire qu'il était incapable d'une chose, sans même l'avoir laissé essayer, était une immense erreur.

« Enfile ton plus beau costume, je viens te prendre plus tard au bas de ton immeuble. »

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Nijimura se détourna d'Akashi tout en agitant sa main par-dessus son épaule. Rapidement, Akashi se retrouva à nouveau seul avec pour seule différence l'invitation qui résidait entre ses mains. Déposant l'invitation sur sa table basse, Akashi rejoignit sa chambre impeccablement rangée. Son lit avait été fait le matin même après que le rouquin se soit réveillé, et après quelques pas pour dépasser l'endroit où il passait ses nuits Akashi ouvrit son dressing qui occupait l'intégralité d'un des murs composant sa chambre. En ouvrant les deux battants de portes, le rouquin fit face à une autre pièce réservée uniquement pour ses vêtements. Des dizaines de costards reposaient délicatement sur leur cintre respectif tandis que de l'autre côté des vêtements plus décontractés étaient rangés. Akashi n'était aucunement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une _fashion victim_, simplement il savait s'habiller en circonstances. Ce soir en était l'exemple parfait et comme par automatisme Akashi se dirigea vers ses costards pour choisir celui étant le plus resplendissant.

La première impression était toujours la plus importante.

Comme promis, Nijimura vint le retrouver en bas de son immeuble avec une voiture de marque d'un noir lustrée. Akashi le salua à peine lorsqu'il monta dans le véhicule de son ami et se concentra aussitôt sur ce qui était droit devant lui, faisant sourire en coin Nijimura qui appuya sur l'accélérateur. L'appartement d'Akashi était superbement bien placé, ils n'avaient pas à faire beaucoup de route pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Ce fut ainsi que la demeure de la famille Aomine se présenta à eux. Nijimura confia les clés de sa voiture à un voiturier qui monta aussitôt dans le véhicule pour aller le garer un peu plus loin. De son côté, Akashi regardait tout autour de lui avec fascination. Un peu plus tôt en voiture, ils avaient traversés un immense portail argenté qui donnait sur les jardins de la cour extérieure, joliment fleuris par d'innombrables fleurs de saisons entretenues avec soin. Au milieu de la cour se trouvait une fontaine où circulait tout autour et dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre les voitures dont se chargeaient ensuite les voituriers.

Ce genre d'atmosphère et d'environnement avait toujours immensément plu à Akashi qui n'avait de cesse d'enregistrer quelque part dans son cerveau le moindre détail que ses yeux percevaient. Ce domaine était fort intéressant.

« Nijimura-san, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

La soudaine présence fit se retourner Akashi qui reconnut aussitôt la maîtresse de maison, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il la rencontrait. Akashi avait l'habitude de se renseigner sur les personnes qui étaient de la même trempe que lui, au cas où il était amené à les rencontrer et savoir comment en tirer profit plus tard. Ce fut ainsi qu'apparut devant ses yeux vairons une femme d'âge mûr à la peau clair et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, amplifié par sa longue chevelure d'un noir ténébreux. Ses traits fins et son maquillage délicat la rendaient absolument magnifique.

Dorénavant à ses côtés, Nijimura prit de ses nouvelles avec plaisir avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Akashi et ainsi en venir aux présentations. Les yeux perçants de cette femme fixèrent avec intérêt la nouvelle tête qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, et un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres.

« Je vois que vous avez toujours du talent pour bien vous entourer, Nijimura-san, plaisanta-t-elle avant de saluer convenablement Akashi. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre présence nous honore.

— Le plaisir est réciproque, madame, confia Akashi tout en s'abaissant légèrement vers l'avant pour la saluer.

— N'hésitez pas à venir me consulter si quelque chose ne vous conviens pas. Nijimura-san, m'accorderiez-vous une dance au cours de la soirée ?

— Votre mari ne va pas apprécier voyons. Chercheriez-vous à ce qu'il essaie de m'assassiner ? »

Un rire léger emporta la femme qui les quitta pour rejoindre ses occupations, revenant alors auprès de ce qui devait être son mari qui était un homme d'une carrure imposante et au teint bien plus matte que celui de sa femme. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immense salle préparée pour la réception et se dirigèrent vers le buffet généreusement garni de boissons, alcoolisées ou non, et de plats appétitifs.

Dans la salle richement décorée Akashi reconnut plusieurs pointures et se promit de venir leur adresser quelques mots au cours de la soirée, si l'occasion s'y prêtait. Son attention revint tout de même vers Nijimura qui saluait en ce moment même de jolies jeunes femmes élégamment habillées pour les circonstances. Le regard de certaines d'entre d'elles dérivaient rapidement du brun pour venir regarder avec plus d'intérêt sur le côté, où se trouvait par ailleurs Akashi qui lui observait plutôt son ami s'intéressant à la vie de ces femmes. Le pire étant sûrement qu'Akashi savait que Nijimura agissait de la sorte tout en s'y intéressant véritablement, et non pas seulement pour se faire bien voir. Il était d'une nature gentille et à l'écoute de la moindre complainte.

Finalement, ces jeunes femmes finirent par disparaître et Nijimura soupira longuement avant de se retourner vers Akashi. Sa main droite se saisit d'un verre alcoolisée et il en but quelques grandes gorgées avant d'à nouveau diriger ses yeux gris vers ceux vairons de son ami.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elles m'ont demandé, s'amusa Nijimura tout en se rapprochant de lui pour éviter que les autres ne les entendent.

— Si c'était à mon sujet, elles n'avaient qu'à venir m'adresser la parole. » Rétorqua aussitôt Akashi.

Nijimura observa avec attention son ami, désabusé par sa réaction. Ses yeux parcoururent ensuite la vaste salle et détailla chacune des filles présentes entre ces murs. Son verre à moitié vide tenu près de son torse, un rictus amusé finit par s'étirer sur ses lèvres. A peine perceptible, même pour Akashi Seijūrō.

« Ce serait bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, tu puisses repartir avec une de ces filles. Ta présence ne les laisse pas indifférentes. »

L'aveu de Nijimura surprit en quelque sorte Akashi qui n'en laissa rien transparaître pour autant.

« Et puis, ça te permettra d'obtenir une idée de scénario pour ton prochain film. »

A cette énonciation, Akashi partit immédiatement dévisager Nijimura en comprenant où il voulait en venir : apprendre sur le terrain. Nijimura capta le regard intéressé du rouquin et pencha sa tête sur le côté, observant du coin de l'œil son ami de longue date sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Ces filles t'ont demandé quoi ? » S'intéressa-t-il alors.

— Si tu étais venu seul ou accompagné. » Répondit ce dernier en étirant un sourire victorieux.

Akashi acquiesça sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Il chercha alors à nouveau une fille susceptible de lui plaire dans la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rosée, élégamment habillée d'une robe blanche mettant en avant sa poitrine généreuse. A ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme sûrement de son âge au teint bronzé et aux yeux aussi bleus que celui de cette femme qui les avait chaleureusement accueillis.

« C'est l'amie d'enfance du fils de la famille Aomine. » Lui indiqua subitement Nijimura en remarquant la direction que traçaient ses yeux.

Cette fois-ci, Akashi fit davantage attention au garçon qui accompagnait la jolie jeune femme. Il était clairement visible que l'enfant de la famille Aomine s'ennuyait ferme, et ne supportait pas ce genre de cérémonie puisque sa cravate pendait négligemment autour de son cou et que sa chemise était à moitié fermée. Au même moment sa mère passa derrière lui et sembla le sermonner devant sa dégaine puisqu'Akashi put voir le jeune Aomine râler bruyamment avant de se faire reprendre par son amie d'enfance qui en profita pour nouer correctement sa cravate après que son ami ait reboutonné sa chemise.

Sans plus tarder, Akashi vint les rejoindre sans jeter un dernier regard dans la direction de Nijimura qui laissa quant à lui son ami partir. Ses yeux grisâtres furent ainsi spectateur de la rencontre entre son ami et cette jolie jeune fille. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Nijimura n'avait jamais vu Akashi aborder une fille ni encore moins le voir flatter cette dernière. L'indifférence d'Akashi auprès de la gente féminine avait pourtant rendu ce dernier comme un aimant à femme, mais il les rejetait toujours inconsciemment. C'est donc tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour camoufler son amusement que Nijimura détourna son regard d'Akashi pour remarquer cette nouvelle présence qui se dirigeait vers lui et qui n'était autre que la maîtresse de maison. Son sourire s'étira davantage sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis que cette grande dame vint à sa rencontre, lui proposant rapidement de goûter les apéritifs avec elle.

« Vous n'aimez pas être convié à ce genre de soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Akashi pour entamer la conversation, accrochant ainsi le regard bleu électrique d'Aomine sur sa personne.

— Pas le choix quand les parents sont les organisateurs, se plaignit le bleuté tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne de manière désinvolte.

— Dai-chan un peu de retenue ! Excusez-le monsieur Akashi, mon ami peut se montrer grossier quand il est énervé… »

Se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant pour excuser le manque de politesse d'Aomine, la jeune fille craignit d'entendre la moindre phrase vénéneuse de la part de cet homme qui les avait rejoints.

« Je vais vous avouer que ce genre de soirée m'ennuient aussi énormément. »

Momoi fronça des sourcils tout en commençant à se redresser. Son regard épia attentivement le visage d'Akashi tourné en direction de son ami d'enfance, et se trouvant davantage intéressé par ce dernier que par elle. La politesse aurait fait que normalement, ce réalisateur lui aurait au moins dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais non, rien. Akashi était resté de marbre et repartait comme si de rien n'était dans sa conversation avec Aomine.

« Pourtant, c'est pas la première fois que je te croise. Et t'as l'air plutôt à l'aise dans ce milieu, se moqua Aomine avant d'entendre son amie lui crier dessus de surveiller son langage.

— Tout comme vous, je suis forcé de me présenter à ces soirées. De la sorte, je peux promouvoir mes films et me faire bien voir par la gente féminine. »

Bien évidemment, ceci n'était que la surface visible de l'iceberg. Akashi ne dévoilait qu'une partie de la vérité à ce jeune homme qui ne sourcilla pas un seul instant à ses propos. De son côté, Momoi regardait avec intérêt ce rouquin qui était venu à eux sans qu'ils aient agis de façon à quémander sa présence. Elle pouvait sentir contre sa peau le regard assassin des autres filles jalouses de sa situation. Et puis qu'entendait exactement Akashi par le fait de se faire bien voir par les femmes ? La précision émise par le réalisateur eut le don de la faire frémir d'une nouvelle colère jusqu'à lors inconnue. Akashi Seijūrō était peut-être influent et riche, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un homme comme les autres. Discrètement, Momoi contracta ses poings derrière sa robe. Elle devait se calmer. Elle savait pourtant que cet homme n'était pas des plus fréquentables ; calculateur et manipulateur, c'était là deux défauts qu'elle avait en horreur et que détenait Akashi.

« Mais désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Nous pourrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître, si cela vous convient. »

Le regard d'Akashi bifurqua sur Momoi qui rougit de colère avant de détourner immédiatement son regard dans la direction d'Aomine, y cherchant vers son ami un soutien qu'elle ne reçut malheureusement pas. L'appel de la boisson avait grandement intéressé le basané qui par son regard illuminé d'un vif intérêt répondit à la question d'Akashi. Celui-ci s'écarta alors temporairement pour rejoindre un employé tenant un plateau couvert de boissons.

Pendant l'instant où Akashi s'éloigna, Momoi en profita pour attraper le bras d'Aomine qui fronça ses sourcils en voyant le visage inquiet de son amie. Malheureusement, aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge puisqu'un peu plus loin, bien qu'en compagnie d'un des employés, Momoi remarqua les yeux vairons se tourner dans sa direction. Sa main se crispa autour du vêtement d'Aomine avant de le relâcher, restant au final tout à fait silencieuse. Pour sa part, Aomine ne s'en formalisera pas et accueillit même Akashi avec un grand sourire quand ce dernier ramena l'employé qui les salua respectueusement avant de s'éloigner, trois vers en moins sur son plateau.

« Et donc, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites de vos journées ? » S'intéressa-t-il.

A l'inverse de Momoi, Aomine était bien plus à l'aise et répondit comme à son habitude d'un ton familier à son interlocuteur pourtant bien plus important que lui. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune Aomine Daiki de respecter ses aînés ou bien les personnes ayant un grade plus important que lui. Il serait fort acceptable de l'apparenter à un gamin capricieux et mal élevé, si seulement Momoi n'était pas là pour le recadrer à certains moments. Par ailleurs, Momoi répondait toujours évasivement aux questions du réalisateur. De temps à autre aussi, certaines filles tentaient vainement leur chance en essayant de se greffer à leur conversation en se servant de Momoi afin d'atteindre Akashi qui les ignora superbement. Vexées, les invitées dévisagèrent sans le cacher la pauvre Momoi qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que son ami d'enfance n'était pas capable de voir son malaise et donc de lui venir en aide.

Sa bouée de sauvetage se matérialisa pourtant sous l'apparence d'un homme au visage délicat qui posa sa main par-dessus l'épaule du réalisateur, et tout en étirant un discret sourire sur ses lèvres, il vint rapprocher son visage de l'oreille de son ami. Nijimura avait vu de loin la détresse de la jeune femme. Akashi cessa alors de porter de l'intérêt pour l'homme à ses côtés et observa plutôt avec attention la silhouette de Momoi avant de reporter son intérêt pour Aomine.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire. » Souffla-t-il simplement avant de se retourner et s'éloigner un peu plus loin, suivi par Nijimura qui ne porta plus aucun intérêt à Momoi.

Akashi s'éloigna ainsi des deux amis d'enfance sans voir le soupir de soulagement de Momoi pendant qu'Aomine terminait son verre apporté par ce rouquin.

De leur côté, Nijimura proposa des apéritifs à son ami qui était agacé par son intervention. Devant le refus catégorique d'Akashi pour prendre ce petit gâteau, Nijimura reposa le plateau sur la table garnit et croisa ses bras contre son torse avant de reprendre un visage neutre. Il était évident qu'Akashi ne savait pas si prendre avec les femmes, puisque la précédente n'avait pas l'air méchante pour deux sous.

« Tu devrais te détendre Akashi, conseilla Nijimura.

— Je suis parfaitement détendu. » Rétorqua aussitôt Akashi qui déposa sèchement son verre vide sur la table derrière lui.

Nijimura soupira longuement. Essayer d'apprendre à Akashi comment se comporter avec la gente féminine reviendrait à discuter avec un mur. Un véritable dialogue de sourd puisque le rouquin pensait tout savoir sur tout. De plus, comme Akashi était doté d'une intelligence remarquable, il avait oublié la faculté d'écouter ; dorénavant pour lui seul son avis comptait et les autres avaient tort.

« Jamais tu ne parviendras à faire ravaler les propos de ce journaliste en te comportant de la sorte. Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, tu seras incapable de faire un film romantique.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? »

La voix d'Akashi était menaçante, tel un orage qui serait sur le point d'éclater au-dessus de leur tête. Pourtant Nijimura ne prit pas peur et ne se défila pas. Il affronta plutôt ce regard ardent qui transperçait sa peau de par leur couleur changeante, et par cette étincelle assassine. Le regard d'Akashi était particulier, envoûtant. L'attraction qui entourait le réalisateur était aussi bien attirante que répulsive. Et de ce que s'en souvienne Nijimura, ce regard singulier qu'avait Akashi écartait avant tout les personnes de lui.

Des barrières infranchissables entouraient le réalisateur, et peu de monde osait affronter la difficulté pour venir le rejoindre.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne saurais même pas définir ce qu'est que le genre romantique, révéla Nijimura avec un certain amusement à la clé.

— Pour faire un bon film romantique, il faut les thématiques de la rencontre, de l'amour mais aussi de la rupture et enfin la réconciliation.

— On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une formule apprise pour résoudre un exercice, marmonna Nijimura en étirant une grimace.

— Le cinéma répond à des règles. Tu es scénariste, tu devrais le savoir. » Reprocha Akashi partiellement agacé par l'attitude de son ami.

Nijimura agita sa main sur les côtés, comprenant bien les propos de son ami. Toutefois, il trouvait qu'Akashi n'avait pas raison sur toute la ligne. Ainsi pendant qu'autour d'eux la famille Aomine s'occupait des invités et que la douce musique en faisait danser certains, Nijimura et Akashi restèrent dans leur coin à discuter calmement des règles qui régissaient le monde du septième art.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ces règles existent qu'il ne faut pas apporter notre patte. C'est l'émotion qui fait pleurer le public, lorsque les personnages se retrouvent après tant d'obstacles surmontés ensembles. C'est aussi l'émotion qui fait frémir le public quand il arrive un malheur à l'un des protagonistes. Et tu devrais le savoir, Akashi. Il est plus difficile de faire pleurer un spectateur devant un film mièvre que devant une tragédie. »

Le regard vairon du réalisateur se tourna vers le profil de son ami extrêmement sérieux. Une injure traversa la barrière de ses lèvres en ne trouvant rien à répondre. Nijimura avait marqué un point. Akashi délaissa alors son ami pour revenir sur le champ de bataille, puisqu'il ne se sentait aucunement abattu. Akashi oublia néanmoins Momoi, car cela ne servirait à rien de revenir à la charge et de la brusquer davantage. Devant l'attitude de son ami, Nijimura ricana légèrement.

Une fois aiguillé, le missile à tête chercheuse plus couramment appelé Akashi Seijūrō pouvaient faire des désastres et bouleverser la vie d'une multitude de personnes. Et intérieurement, Nijimura était parfaitement conscient que si Akashi sortait un film romantique, ce dernier ferait parler de lui. Son ami était comme ça : dès que ses mains touchaient quelque chose, celles-ci prenaient le triple de leur impact habituel.

**-x-x-x-**

« Vous désirez monter boire un verre ? »

La question ne fit pas sourciller Akashi dont le regard vairon partit observer le visage de cette jeune femme avec laquelle il avait discuté une grande partie de la soirée. Nijimura était rentré de son côté pendant qu'Akashi avait appelé un taxi. La femme qu'il avait accompagnée et qui l'invitait à poursuivre cette soirée en ce moment même, était elle aussi venue avec une amie qui finalement l'avait délaissée pour partir avec un homme. S'étant alors montré galant, Akashi s'était proposé pour la raccompagner jusqu'au bas de sa porte.

« Excusez-moi, mais je n'aime pas coucher dès le premier soir. »

Aussitôt les joues de cette femme s'enflammèrent et elle s'excusa, lui souhaitant de bien rentrer chez lui avant de refermer la porte. Quant à lui, bien au chaud sur la banquette arrière de ce taxi, Akashi pouvait remarquer le regard intéressé du chauffeur sur sa personne. Heureusement celui-ci eut l'intelligence de n'émettre aucun son. Le trajet se déroula ainsi en silence, bien que le conducteur n'ait eu de cesse de l'épier par le rétroviseur de temps à autre. Cela eut d'ailleurs raison d'Akashi qui n'attendit pas d'être arrivé à son adresse pour demander au chauffeur de s'arrêter. C'était assurément la seule raison valable de pourquoi le rouquin n'aimait pas fréquenter la population normale, le bas peuple ; car dès qu'une personne parvenait à se faire un nom, ce bas peuple en question devenait aussitôt de vils rapaces. Tels des vautours qui attendent patiemment que leur proie faiblisse et devienne impuissante pour venir lui extorquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait posséder.

Akashi déposa un billet sur la banquette arrière, se fichant que le chiffre soit bien plus élevé que le prix exact de la course. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était dorénavant complètement obscurcit. Les étoiles n'étaient plus visibles en raison des lourds nuages qui prévoyaient une forte pluie dans les prochaines minutes. La nuit ayant complètement pris possession du ciel, ce fut à cette heure excessivement tardive que l'un des jeunes hommes les plus influents du pays se trouvait sur le chemin du retour. Néanmoins, le temps décida de s'en mêler et les premières gouttes se détachèrent des nuages pour venir s'écraser sur le sol ou bien sur les épaules d'Akashi qui releva au même moment le menton. Le réalisateur pesta avant d'accélérer le pas pour rentrer au plus vite chez lui et ainsi éviter d'être trempé.

« Si vous possédiez un cœur, vous m'aideriez un peu. »

La voix sortie de nulle part surprit Akashi qui regarda un instant autour de lui. Son attention s'arrêta sur ce vulgaire morceau de carton tenu aux extrémités par deux petites mains ; et suite à son arrêt deux yeux céruléens apparurent en dessous du carton. La tête penchée d'un adolescent apparut à Akashi qui n'y prêta pas plus attention et se remit en marche pour s'abriter de la pluie.

« Il y a une supérette qui est encore ouverte à cette heure. Un parapluie ne coûte que quelques yens. »

De véritables vautours, et ce à n'importe quel âge. Akashi se détourna et revint à la hauteur de ce garnement qui n'hésita pas à le regarder directement dans les yeux, comme deux personnes normales le feraient. Seulement, si Akashi détestait autre chose que ces stupides rapaces, c'étaient assurément ceux qui pensaient être assez important pour daigner le regarder dans les yeux. Décidément, ce gamin les enchaînait.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

Sa voix était ferme et un tant soit peu brisée par la colère ; Akashi se mettait très vite de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'un inconnu osait lui demander de l'argent. Il n'était pas arrivé là où il en était sans sacrifices ni dur labeurs. Tout ne lui avait pas été donné ou miraculeusement tombé sous le nez. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait accès maintenant, il les avait méritées. De la sorte, Akashi se détourna pour de bon, enfouit profondément ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche des clés de son appartement et reprit sa marche.

Cependant, son pied droit ne suivit pas et le jeune réalisateur s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas possible. Des sueurs froides envahirent rapidement sa nuque pour glisser contre son corps, lentement, comme pour laisser le temps au réalisateur pour comprendre sa situation actuelle. Ses mains quittèrent précipitamment les poches de son pantalon et vinrent s'engouffrer dans celles de sa veste, mais le résultat fut le même. Akashi se retourna brusquement, regardant autour de lui bien que la pluie se soit s'intensifiée depuis ses débuts. Son attention se riva directement vers ce garçon protégé par son carton. Non, c'était impossible.

« Je ne vous prêterai pas mon carton, si c'est à ça que vous êtes en train de penser. »

Un ricanement acerbe échappa à Akashi qui fit un dernier tour sur lui-même pour espérer tomber sur les clés. Malheureusement ce fut guère le cas et il se retrouva sans rien, une injure traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Sans ses clés, il y avait toujours un moyen de se débrouiller. Akashi leva son menton et regarda une à une les enseignes des établissements qui peuplaient cette ruelle.

Il ne prêta pas plus d'attention au jeune clochard et se mit en route vers un hôtel dont l'enseigne lui était courante. Il avait l'habitude d'y séjourner une nuit de temps en temps lorsqu'il terminait tard sur le plateau ; il était même devenu un bon client et avec de l'argent ainsi que sa célébrité actuelle, les réceptionnistes le laisseraient bien passer une nuit dans une chambre avec la garantit d'être payés le lendemain.

Aussitôt entra-t-il entre ces murs que des employés vinrent lui demander si tout allait bien. Akashi s'approcha sans tarder des réceptionnistes et expliqua sa situation brièvement devant les yeux incrédules de ces personnes vêtues aux couleurs de leur établissement.

« Je peux mettre en gage ma montre qui à elle seule doit déjà valoir l'une de vos plus belles chambres, marchanda Akashi d'un ton sec qui fit se raidir son interlocuteur.

— O-oui ! » Répondit celui-ci avant de se retourner.

Le jeune réceptionniste fit ainsi face au mur où toutes les cartes métalliques des chambres se trouvaient entreposées ; si jamais son employeur apprenait qu'il venait de refuser une chambre au célèbre réalisateur, il se ferait directement renvoyer et plus personne dans l'hôtellerie n'oserait l'embaucher après cet épisode. Le pauvre réceptionniste ne joua donc pas avec le feu et tendit rapidement la carte métallique en échange de la précieuse montre d'Akashi qui se détourna sans plus tarder. Le jeune réceptionniste vit ensuite le réalisateur s'éloigner de lui, et soupira longuement pour calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent néanmoins devant la présence qui marchait derrière Akashi. Akashi qui d'ailleurs appela un ascenseur et laissa à l'employé le plaisir d'appuyer sur le bouton pour monter à sa chambre.

« Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur Akashi. » Salua le garçon de l'ascenseur tout en se penchant vers l'avant.

Les politesses furent pourtant ignorées par le rouquin qui ne ressentait qu'une seule envie : prendre une douche bien chaude. Sa main droite colla contre la porte la carte métallique afin de la déverrouiller. Le son électronique en résultant avertit le rouquin qu'il allait enfin pouvoir accéder à sa requête intérieure, mais tandis qu'il se retournait pour fermer la porte son cœur manqua un battement et ses muscles se raidirent instinctivement. Il aurait presque poussé un cri si seulement son sang-froid n'avait pas eu le temps de se perfectionner en côtoyant quotidiennement Nijimura depuis le collège.

« Ah… c'est embarrassant. »

La voix de ce satanée môme allait le faire sortir de ses gongs ; car après lui avoir demandé de l'argent, l'avoir regardé directement dans les yeux, il avait maintenant osé le suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel et était venu s'infiltrer dans sa chambre sans son accord. Les yeux vairons d'Akashi s'assombrirent et sans tarder, la colère monta d'un cran. Devant lui, embarrassé dorénavant, ce garçon aux cheveux bleuâtres et aux yeux de la même couleur ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Il savait parfaitement qui était en face de lui, mais il ignorait toutefois jusqu'où était capable d'aller le célèbre Akashi Seijūrō.

« Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, merci de m'héberger pour la nuit. »

Peut-être valait-il mieux avec ce genre de personne de prendre les devants, et de ne pas leur laisser le temps de parler. Kuroko se plut intérieurement à penser qu'il avait raison en vue du manque de réponse de la part du rouquin. Timidement, Kuroko tendit sa main vers l'avant dans l'espoir qu'Akashi fasse de même. Il n'obtint pourtant de la part du réalisateur qu'un soupir agacé avant de voir ce dernier s'éloigner de lui.

« Si tu oses t'aventurer à ronfler, je te balance par la fenêtre. Sois en certain. »

L'avertissement étant donné, Kuroko soupira dès qu'Akashi eut disparu de son champ de vision. Au moins maintenant, il avait trouvé un toit où dormir par cette nuit pluvieuse.


	2. Scène 2

Bonjour tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires du premier chapitre de cette histoire. Ça m'a beaucoup touché, et sachez que votre surprise pour le fait que Kuroko soit un SDF m'a beaucoup fait rire !

Je vous livre donc ici ce deuxième chapitre; sachez que les suivants arriveront toujours un mercredi. Pour ce qui est de la publication régulière en revanche, ce ne sera pas un par semaine, mais je me tiendrai au moins à vous en livrer un au cours du mois. Heureusement, j'en ai d'avance sur mon PC alors n'ayez crainte ! Les publications seront assez régulières.

**Note : **La citation d'aujourd'hui est tirée de l'interview d'un groupe que j'adore énormément ! Je vous le recommande fortement. Et sachez que si un jour ils tiennent un concert dans ma ville, je serais prête à camper des journées entières pour avoir la meilleure place possible. Moi groupie ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! En plus cette phrase formulée par le chanteur du groupe m'a fait un déclic; et oui et oui, elle m'a fait penser à ce que je réserve pour l'un des personnages de cette fiction niark niark.

Sur ce donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

**Le papillon**

**Scène 2**

* * *

_Il faut trouver le juste équilibre entre les buts que l'on se fixe et les actes pour les réaliser._

John Butler Trio.

* * *

A l'intérieur de cette chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il s'était installé pour la nuit afin d'échapper à la pluie battante, et parer de la sorte au fait qu'il ait perdu les clés de chez lui, Akashi sortit de la douche après avoir revêtit un des peignoirs proposés par l'hôtel. Il découvrit rapidement Kuroko en train d'ouvrir les placards à la recherche d'un oreiller supplémentaire ainsi que d'une couverture. Le jeune homme avait aussi mis sa veste trempée par-dessus le radiateur de la chambre pour la faire sécher jusqu'au lendemain. De son côté, Akashi laissa faire cet inconnu et continua plutôt de se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette mise sur ses épaules. Il rejoignit ensuite le lit et regarda l'heure affichée sur le réveil : trois heures du matin.

Ses yeux hétérochromes se retirèrent de l'objet électronique pour regarder cet enfant qui parcourait toute la chambre à la recherche d'une couverture pour pouvoir se tenir chaud au cours de la nuit déjà bien entamée. Il était hors de question que ce garçon partage son lit, et puis Akashi ne le connaissait pas pour le lui proposer ; et puis même s'il se serait agi de Nijimura ou bien même de Reo, jamais le rouquin n'aurait cédé la deuxième place de son lit. Ce lycéen, en vue de l'uniforme qu'il portait, s'était de lui-même invité dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller maintenant, il n'aurait jamais sa participation pour aider à son petit confort.

« J'éteins la lumière. »

Kuroko se tourna vers le réalisateur qui avait troqué son peignoir pour son sous-vêtement, et s'apprêtait à dormir au sec et au chaud sous sa couette. Sans davantage tarder, Akashi appuya sur l'interrupteur pour plonger la chambre dans le noir bien que Kuroko soit encore debout et sans couverture. Toutefois, Kuroko ne faiblit pas et continua de chercher. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent une surface molle et douce au toucher. Kuroko n'hésita pas à amener l'objet contre son torse, et il rejoignit rapidement le canapé de la chambre. Dorénavant allongé, Kuroko se servit de son bras droit comme d'un oreiller et ferma ses yeux. Il avait besoin de repos, et intérieurement il remercia Akashi de ne pas être de nature curieuse ni même bienveillante.

**-x-x-x-**

Les rayons du Soleil traversèrent les brèches laissées par les tissus couvrant les fenêtres, et eurent finalement raison de lui. Sa main droite passa sur son visage et frotta ses yeux fainéants. Ses pauvres mouvements firent pourtant gigoter la présence à ses côtés, et après avoir laissé traîner son regard vers sa droite un soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le plus doucement possible, il s'extirpa du lit sans réveiller sa compagne de la nuit précédente. Ses mains attrapèrent les vêtements abandonnés directement après leur entrée dans la chambre, jonchant maintenant le sol. Une douche était fortement recommandée avant de rejoindre le monde extérieur. Les jets d'eau contre sa peau finirent de le réveiller complètement et lui permirent d'ordonner ses pensées. Après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et recoiffé ses courts cheveux bruns, Nijimura apposa deux doigts au niveau de sa clavicule où une marque rougeâtre prouvait ses ébats de la veille.

Dorénavant habillé, Nijimura descendit jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel pour régler la note de la chambre. Après tout il était un gentleman, il ne ferait aucunement payer cette jolie demoiselle innocente. Une fois la note réglée, le brun monta dans sa voiture apportée par un voiturier et s'engagea sur la route. Sa destination était déjà toute décidée depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche. Nijimura ne mit donc pas beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre la zone résidentielle où vivait le célèbre réalisateur, et ami, Akashi Seijūrō. Avant de partir lui-même en compagnie de cette douce créature, il avait vu son ami quitter la réception tenue par la famille Aomine aux bras d'une des invitées. Le brun espérait donc voir dans l'appartement d'Akashi une présence féminine, ou alors le manque de présence du rouquin prouvant qu'il avait donc dormi ailleurs.

Après avoir garé sa voiture sur le parking de la résidence, Nijimura tapa le code de sécurité pour ouvrir les portes et monta dans l'ascenseur pour rapidement appuyer sur le numéro indiquant l'étage où vivait Akashi. Le double des clés dans le fond de sa poche, Nijimura se demanda intérieurement quelle tête allait avoir Akashi en cette fin de matinée après une nuit sûrement agitée. A dire vrai, jamais Nijimura n'avait vu Akashi lors d'un lendemain de soirée ; et uniquement parce que le rouquin ne sortait pratiquement jamais lors de leurs années d'études communes. Akashi était toujours resté concentré sur ses études, même lorsqu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps libres et donc un moyen de s'amuser et profiter de leur jeunesse.

C'est donc en mettant à l'intérieur de la serrure le double des clés fait dans l'anonymat que Nijimura déverrouilla la porte qui allait l'amener au grand réalisateur de cette époque. Un sourire taquin vint recouvrir son visage habituellement neutre quand il vit l'appartement délaissé. D'humeur joueuse Nijimura sortit son portable de son pantalon et composa rapidement le numéro d'Akashi qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait envie de connaître tous les détails, pour ensuite féliciter son ami.

« Quoi ? »

La voix rocailleuse d'Akashi en ce début de matinée plut davantage à Nijimura qui regarda brièvement autour de lui avant de répondre à son ami. Il était véritablement réjoui de savoir qu'Akashi avait découché de chez lui.

« Je suis chez toi et je vois que tu n'y es pas, comment c'est passé ta nuit ? Tu es seul là ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Akashi se redressa et chercha du regard ses vêtements. De son côté, Nijimura entendit la soudaine activité de son homologue et l'interrogea sur la raison précise.

« Attends-moi chez moi, lui ordonna Akashi qui enfilait au même instant son pantalon.

— J'en avais bien l'attention, tu dois avoir pleins de choses à me raconter. »

Akashi ne lui répondit pas, mais par l'injure que crut entendre Nijimura avant que la communication ne soit coupée produit chez lui un ricanement. C'était une bonne chose si Akashi avait enfin pu se trouver une fille. Cependant pour Akashi, c'était une autre affaire qui se jouait pour lui. Combattant avec acharnement contre sa cravate qu'il essayait de nouer rapidement, son attention s'arrêta sur cette forme humaine couchée sur le canapé de la chambre. Il en avait presque oublié l'existence de ce garçon.

Sans honte ni remord, Akashi tira un grand coup sur la couverture qu'il commença à replier tandis que Kuroko était violemment arraché à son sommeil. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent seulement quand Akashi alla rejoindre le placard dont il avait sorti la couverture la veille. Le jeune homme se redressa ensuite et frotta son œil encore endormi tout en bâillant. Il vit néanmoins la grimace qu'étira Akashi après s'être retourné et lui avoir fait face.

« Tes cheveux sont une horreur. »

Kuroko apporta sa main à ses cheveux et tenta de les recoiffer ; il savait depuis longtemps que sa tête au réveil n'était pas des plus attrayantes à regarder. Un bonjour n'aurait pas été de trop cependant. Kuroko ne dit pourtant rien et se redressa pour rejoindre ses vêtements qu'il espérait secs. Un discret sourire s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres quand entre ses mains, il se rendit compte que c'était bien le cas. L'ouverture de la porte derrière son dos le coupa pourtant dans sa satisfaction, et ses yeux céruléens purent distinguer la silhouette du dos d'Akashi en train de quitter la chambre d'hôtel pour retourner au plus vite chez lui.

Ses vêtements sur son dos, Kuroko marcha d'un pas actif afin d'attraper l'ascenseur en même temps que le célèbre réalisateur. Sa fine silhouette lui permit heureusement de pouvoir entrer dans la petite pièce argentée sans difficulté. A la vue de ce garçon qui le suivait toujours et encore, Akashi pesta de façon à peine audible et croisa ses bras contre son torse. Il remarqua toutefois que l'employé ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Kuroko, puisque habituellement ce garçon d'ascenseur tentait toujours de lancer la conversation, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre client.

« Passez une bonne journée, monsieur Akashi. »

Les yeux vairons se tournèrent avec intérêt vers cet employé. En effet, il ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte de la présence de Kuroko. Il n'y prêta pourtant pas plus d'attention et après avoir rapporté la carte métallique sans récupérer sa montre, Akashi sortit de l'établissement étoilé. Dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui, il enverrait l'argent ainsi qu'un homme pour récupérer sa montre.

Une fois à l'extérieur et le bras levé pour interpeler un taxi, Akashi fut toutefois interrompu dans sa main-d'œuvre par la prise qui se resserrait au niveau de sa manche et le poussait donc à regarder en arrière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en se rendant à l'évidence que ce môme n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, et cette simple idée commença sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Je tenais à vous remercier pour m'avoir hébergé gratuitement. »

Kuroko se pencha respectueusement vers l'avant, sa main droite ayant quitté le bras d'Akashi après avoir pu capter de son attention. Les épaules abaissées vers l'avant, le jeune garçon resta incliné durant de longues minutes. De son côté, Akashi attendit la suite ; ce genre de personne demandait toujours quelque chose après leurs formules de politesses vénéneuses, ce garçon ne pouvait pas partir sans lui demander un geste de générosité. Pour aider son prochain, comme certains le lui diraient pour essayer de l'émouvoir.

Au cours de la nuit, Akashi n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ce lycéen n'était pas retourné chez ses parents. Il n'avait posé aucune question et s'était rapidement endormi alors qu'un inconnu partageait sa chambre. De la sorte, comme ce garçon ne semblait pas être prêt à retourner chez lui, allait-il lui demander des sous pour pouvoir se loger dans un hôtel, même miteux ? Akashi patientait toujours alors qu'un peu plus loin un taxi l'attendait. Seulement, Kuroko se redressa et le regarda à peine avant de se retourner et se mettre en chemin pour se séparer du réalisateur. Surpris, Akashi resta un moment à observer cette silhouette se mélanger à la foule pour finalement disparaître sans demander quoique ce soit.

A nouveau seul, Akashi monta finalement dans le taxi et donna son adresse. Il savait que Nijimura serait toujours dans son appartement ; de nature curieuse malgré son apparence détachée, Akashi imaginait déjà très bien Nijimura assit sur son canapé à l'attendre impatiemment tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Akashi en soupira d'avance.

Un peu plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant la résidence où vivait Akashi. Le jeune homme donna à son chauffeur les dernières pièces qui traînaient dans sa veste et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble où il payait un loyer conséquent. Après avoir appelé l'ascenseur et être monté dedans, Akashi se retrouva devant la porte menant à chez lui. Le fait de pouvoir abaisser la poignée de la porte sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté le soulagea et il retrouva Nijimura assis sur son canapé.

« Alors cette soirée ? » Demanda Nijimura curieux et impatient de connaître la vérité.

Enfin chez lui, Akashi en profita pour retirer sa veste qu'il plia avant de la déposer sur un coin inoccupée du canapé. Il s'affaira ensuite de défaire sa cravate qui se superposa à la veste sombre pendant que le regard grisâtre de Nijimura ne le quitta pas un seul instant. Les yeux vairons d'Akashi s'intéressèrent finalement à Nijimura une fois qu'il fut plus à l'aise avec ses vêtements, et ce fut avec un sourire narquois d'étiré au coin de ses lèvres qu'Akashi se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer à manger.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir signé un contrat spécifiant que je dois te révéler ma vie sexuelle, se moqua-t-il tout en tournant le dos à Nijimura.

— Oh allez, nous ne sommes plus des mômes. Et puis ce sont des aides pour ton prochain film je te rappelle. »

Le sourire narquois d'Akashi retombera alors qu'il se saisissait d'une casserole. Dorénavant Nijimura avait une emprise certaine sur lui, et cette simple idée lui hérissait le poil. Il fit pourtant mine de n'avoir rien entendu et parut détaché devant les yeux de Nijimura qui pourtant ne tomba pas dans le panneau : il connaissait depuis trop longtemps Akashi pour s'apercevoir quand ce dernier essayait de se dérober pour mieux s'en sortir. Nijimura se redressa donc et vint rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'avancer dans le périmètre vital de celui-ci.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Elle n'était pas aussi bien nue qu'habillée ? »

L'insistance de Nijimura pour connaître le fin mot de cette soirée commença sérieusement à agacer Akashi. Son ami devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne à dévoiler sa vie privée. Il était plutôt à tout garder pour lui et ne se reposer sur personne ; cela pourrait être interprété comme une marque de faiblesse et Akashi détestait paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Il préférait nettement qu'on le caractérise comme étant un puissant, intelligent et influent réalisateur de son temps.

Après avoir rempli la casserole des ingrédients composant son prochain repas, Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée contre le mur en face de lui pour vérifier le temps de cuisson et se détourna ensuite de ses fourneaux pour dépasser Nijimura qui se décala pour le laisser passer. Akashi se mit en chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre et surtout son dressing afin de pouvoir se changer et rejoindre plus tard l'endroit du tournage. Il avait encore un film à terminer de tourner et il ne comptait pas se reposer sur Mibuchi plus que nécessaire. Mais tandis qu'Akashi revêtait des vêtements propres, il remarqua que Nijimura ne l'avait pas suivi jusque dans sa chambre. Il retrouva par ailleurs son ami et parfois collègue assit sur son canapé, un trousseau de clé au creux de sa main. Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant le sien, et à la vision de ses clés perdues jusqu'à maintenant la colère monta en lui.

Par ailleurs devant l'air menaçant du réalisateur, Nijimura referma son emprise sur le trousseau et apporta ses mains au niveau de ses épaules dans une posture défensive.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne t'ai pas piégé. Tes clés sont tombées dans ma voiture, je les ai retrouvées. »

Dubitatif, Akashi se résigna pourtant et attrapa brusquement ses clés. Il savait parfaitement que le scénariste n'était pas du genre à mentir pour des raisons pareilles, et surtout pas à lui.

« J'ai dormi à l'hôtel. Et non accompagné, ça te va ? » Répondit-il finalement tout en rejoignant sa cuisine.

Nijimura haussa un sourcil tout en suivant du regard les pas de son ami ; la cuisine ouverte permettant aux personnes logées dans le salon de pouvoir toujours communiquer avec le propriétaire des lieux.

« Tu es si difficile… »

Les mains de Nijimura claquèrent contre ses genoux en même temps que son soupir termina de se répandre dans l'air. Le scénariste n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se redressa pour se mettre en route vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta tout de même à quelques mètres d'Akashi qui s'était retourné dans sa direction, sachant parfaitement que son ami n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

« Mais tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus…

— Je ne crois pas me souvenir de t'avoir demandé conseils, Shūzō. »

La réflexion d'Akashi fit monter la main du brun au niveau de sa nuque et il se la gratta négligemment pendant quelques secondes. Ce type était vraiment horripilant quand il s'y mettait. Puis comme à son habitude, Nijimura agita sa main par-dessus son épaule après s'être retourné afin de saluer son ami.

« Prends juste soin de toi, ok ? »

Suite à quoi, la porte d'entrée se referma sur Nijimura qui quitta la résidence et monta dans sa voiture après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la façade de l'immeuble. Il souhaitait sincèrement qu'Akashi puisse autant réussir sa carrière professionnelle que sa vie personnelle, mais Nijimura savait d'expérience qu'Akashi ne s'ouvrait pas facilement et s'engageait encore moins dans une relation qui pourrait miraculeusement devenir sérieuse. Ainsi, pendant que Nijimura roulait pour regagner son propre appartement et poursuivre ses travaux d'écriture, Akashi poursuivait la cuisson de son plat tout en ruminant les paroles de son ami.

Au même instant, Kuroko passa sa main sur son ventre affamé. Sa main passa par-dessus son estomac et se le massa énergiquement, pensant pouvoir atténuer sa faim de la sorte. Il n'avait aucune monnaie sur lui et son nom n'était pas aussi populaire que l'était celui d'Akashi. Son éducation éloignait aussi toute idée de vol ou de séduction pour obtenir de quoi se restaurer. Il n'avait même pas son portable sur lui pour demander de l'aide. Un soupir à trancher n'importe quelle âme franchit pourtant la barrière de ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, personne ne remarqua sa présence en ce début d'après-midi. Pendant un moment Kuroko se demanda si ces personnes continueraient d'ignorer sa présence si jamais il finissait par s'écrouler par terre et tombait inconscient. Evidemment, Kuroko n'espérait pas en arriver jusqu'à de telles extrémités et regarda alors avec attention autour de lui. Il devait forcément y avoir une solution. Mendier sur un trottoir ? Son manque de présence ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche…

Kuroko poursuivit tout de même ses recherches pour gagner de quoi manger ; ce fut d'ailleurs de cette façon que son regard céruléen finit par s'accrocher à la silhouette de cette personne âgée qui portait pourtant des sacs qui faisaient deux fois sa taille. Son propre corps n'était assurément pas forgé pour porter de tels poids, cependant Kuroko n'allait pas faire son difficile en ce début de journée. Le jeune lycéen pressa donc le pas pour rejoindre cette grand-mère et lui proposer son aide, seulement son intervention soudaine fit sursauter violemment la pauvre femme qui crut avoir une crise cardiaque devant l'apparition de ce garçon à ses côtés.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » S'excusa Kuroko qui pourtant avait pris soin de ne pas surprendre son interlocutrice.

Cette vieille femme le regarda de la tête aux pieds pour savoir pourquoi un tel garçon l'abordait soudainement. La chemise de Kuroko sortait de son pantalon et sa cravate mal nouée rendait un effet négligé qu'aucune école n'aurait accepté sans sanction.

« Je voulais simplement vous proposer mon aide pour porter vos sacs, si vous le souhaitez. »

A nouveau Kuroko sentit le regard profond de cette vieille femme sur lui, celle-ci devant sûrement l'étudier pour savoir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et ne pas le voir se carapater à toute vitesse une fois les sacs tendus. Cependant, elle ne vit aucune attitude hostile en ce jeune garçon et ses rides faciaux s'étirèrent pour former un joli sourire en gratitude.

Une fois chargé, Kuroko suivit les pas de cette bonne dame qui lui demanda pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas en cours. Kuroko répondit simplement que l'un de ses professeurs s'était soudainement absenté et que du coup toute son après-midi était libre ; bien entendu Kuroko échappa à la question en mentant mais son ton naturel et légèrement blasé suffirent pour convaincre la vieille femme qui cessa de poser des questions sur son école.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans vraiment s'adresser la parole, ou alors la vieille femme parlait de son gendre qui selon elle était un type bourré de défauts. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le choix de sa fille, mais le respectait tout de même. De toute façon, sa fille lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans sa relation avec ce fonctionnaire. Kuroko ne dit pas grand-chose, puisqu'il était extérieur à cette affaire, et acquiesça simplement pour montrer qu'il écoutait tout de même. Au cours d'un moment pourtant, ses épaules commencèrent à se tordre de douleur et ses mains ressentirent des crampes douloureuses qui lui donnèrent l'envie de lâcher les sacs et partir sans demander son reste. Malheureusement, la faim le tenait toujours et encore en haleine et l'obligeait à rester aux côtés de cette vieille femme.

Pourtant, à un moment donné ce fut son corps qui donna l'alerte d'arrêter ce cirque en faisant rencontrer le pied droit de Kuroko contre un caillou. Ce même petit caillou d'apparence si inoffensive qui pourtant déséquilibra le jeune homme qui avec le poids conséquent des sacs commença par tomber à la renverse. Kuroko eut infiniment le temps de sentir son corps basculer vers l'arrière. Ses mains lâchèrent subitement les sacs qui tombèrent contre le macadam et Kuroko put voir sur le côté les yeux de la vieille femme s'agrandirent de surprise. Se préparant alors mentalement au choc, Kuroko ferma ses yeux et espéra que ça se termine vite.

Pourtant, son corps finit sa chute sans douleur et sans que le bleuté n'en comprenne la raison. Kuroko se décida alors à ouvrir un œil et fut aussitôt ébloui par les rayons du Soleil qui se reflétaient derrière cette personne qui avait saisi ses épaules pour l'empêcher de chuter. Habitué à la luminosité et son sauveur l'ayant aidé à se redresser, Kuroko put discerner correctement le visage de ce jeune homme bien grand. La vieille femme lui demanda aussitôt si tout allait bien pendant que Kuroko s'apprêtait à remercier son sauveur.

« Haha ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel ! »

L'inconnu porta son bras décoré de différents bracelets en tout genre à son bonnet qui couvrait en grande partie ses cheveux blonds. Kuroko étudia avec intérêt le visage de ce garçon bien plus grand que lui et aux cils longs, comme si ces derniers avaient été victime d'un mascara prétentieux. Pour sa part, le regard ambré de ce garçon voyagea autour de celui dont il venait de sauver d'une chute certaine et remarqua les sacs bien chargés qu'il devait porter.

« Vous allez où ? Je peux peut-être vous aider, proposa-t-il gentiment en dirigeant son index vers son visage.

— Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, ne vous en faites pas. »

Cependant, il était déjà trop tard pour dire quoique ce soit à ce type qui avait déjà pris sous ses épaules deux de ces impressionnants sacs. Il en prit même un troisième dans sa main droite et pivota sur lui-même pour faire à nouveau face à ses deux nouveaux amis et leur étira un de ses sourires charmeurs qui fit flancher la vieille dame qui n'opposa plus aucune résistance. Avec l'aide de cet inconnu, Kuroko n'avait plus qu'à porter un seul de ces sacs pendant que la vieille femme n'en avait plus aucun.

Leur traversée se poursuivit de la sorte avec un nouvel allié. Le fait de ne porter qu'un seul sac soulagea grandement les muscles de Kuroko qui écouta les propos tenus par ce garçon énergique. Qu'importe la charge qui se trouvait sur lui, ce blond sautillait un peu partout et virevoltait sur lui-même pour pouvoir de temps à autre leur faire face et discuter plus facilement avec eux. Sa joie de vie entraîna celle de la vieille femme dont Kuroko entendit pour la première fois le rire cristallin.

Le temps de la séparation fut par ailleurs déchirant pour ce blond et cette vieille femme. L'un comme l'autre pleura dans les bras de l'autre devant le regard neutre de Kuroko, qui néanmoins fut choqué par cette scène. Ces deux personnes venaient tout juste de se rencontrer il y a de ça dix minutes et c'était comme s'il s'était en réalité écoulées des dizaines d'années. Le blond promit à la grand-mère de venir la voir de temps à autre, maintenant qu'il connaissait son adresse, et cette dernière referma sa porte à ces mots. En voyant par ailleurs cette porte se refermer, Kuroko tendit sa main vers l'avant et essaya de dire quelque chose. Seulement, les mots moururent dans sa gorge et son ventre grogna à sa place. Sa main retrouva son emplacement et Kuroko soupira à nouveau.

Toutefois, l'appétit de son ventre fut entendu par une oreille attentive. C'est ainsi que le regard céruléen de Kuroko croisa celui ambré de son sauveur dorénavant débarrassé de toute charge. Kuroko eut à peine le temps de réagir que sa main fut soudainement saisie par une force inconnue. Ses pieds décolèrent subitement du sol avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin et être obligé de courir ; derrière eux, une voix injurieuse couvrait le bouquant des voitures, mais rapidement elle fut oubliée par la tranquillité d'un parc au passage peu fréquent en vue de l'heure. Le souffle coupé, Kuroko s'appuya sur ses genoux afin de récupérer son souffle tandis qu'à quelques pas de lui son kidnappeur resplendissait comme lors de leur rencontre. Il joignit néanmoins ses mains l'une à l'autre en un claquement sec.

« Désolé ! C'était un cas de force majeur, et puis tu semblais avoir faim, révéla cette voix qui commença à agacer Kuroko.

— Le fait que j'ai faim ne vous regarde pas, confia Kuroko d'une voix détachée.

— D'ailleurs je connais un bon marchand de sandwichs pas loin de là, viens. » Continua l'autre sans l'avoir écouté.

A nouveau la main de cette étrange personne vint saisir la sienne et le tirer vers l'avant, ne semblant pas avoir entendu sa réponse, ou bien s'en fichait-il. Kuroko finit par suivre sans résistance ce type pourtant louche bien qu'il devait avoir son âge. Après quelques pas, son ventre se manifesta à nouveau lorsque ses yeux prirent en compte le stand que tenait un homme entre deux âges. Sa main fut tout à coup libérée de toute emprise et son camarade de corvée alla demander deux sandwichs tout en tendant la monnaie demandée avant de retourner vers Kuroko.

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! »

Le sourire rayonnant de ce type convaincu Kuroko qui attrapa le sandwich après l'avoir remercié. C'est avec un plaisir non discutable que Kuroko arracha le sachet de protection et mordit à pleine bouche dans la nourriture offerte. Son soudain entrain amusa son homologue qui les dirigea ensuite vers un banc que proposait le parc.

« Je peux savoir ton nom ? Finit-il par lui demander, ayant à peine touché à son propre sandwich.

— Kuroko Tetsuya, merci encore, souffla-t-il entre deux bouchées qui amusèrent l'autre.

— Oh mais de rien ! Moi c'est Kise Ryōta. »

Kuroko acquiesça simplement tout en continuant de manger sans poser davantage de questions, ou bien sans pousser de cri suspect. Son manque de réactions déconcerta par ailleurs le célèbre mannequin et acteur qui se pencha alors vers Kuroko pour essayer de capter son regard. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, le blond pointa son index vers son visage et posa la question qui lui mordait les lèvres.

« Tu sais qui je suis ?

— Oui.

— Et tu me cries pas dessus ? Pleurnicha Kise tout en reniflement bruyamment.

— Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me mettre à crier. »

Kise mordit dans son foulard et gigota de droite à gauche tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais rencontré de personnes que son nom avait laissées totalement indifférentes. En comparaison avec lui, le sandwich semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour Kuroko. C'était ignoble, affreux, injuste.

« Mais j'apprécie quand même ce que tu fais. » Soupira Kuroko tout en regardant droit devant lui.

Les yeux de Kise se séchèrent instantanément et sans plus tarder, le jeune mannequin sauta autour du cou de Kuroko qui fut un instant surprit par l'agression. Son impassibilité pour une pareille étreinte surprit Kise qui finit par se détacher du bleuté. Il termina même par se redresser pour être debout et proposer à Kuroko de marcher un peu ensembles ; car le bleuté ne semblait pas avoir mieux à faire et que lui fuyait ses obligations.

« Si mon agent me tombe dessus, je suis un homme mort, pleurnicha une nouvelle fois Kise en frottant sa manche contre ses yeux.

— Tu n'as qu'à y retourner et t'excuser. » Proposa naturellement Kuroko.

Il était étonnant à quel point c'était facile d'être en compagnie de Kise ; tout semblait simple avec lui qui était pourtant un mannequin réputé, il était facile de lui adresser la parole alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. La nature extravertie du mannequin devait assurément beaucoup lui servir, cependant Kuroko ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà comporté de la sorte avec quelqu'un. Il était plutôt de nature réservée et timide, et n'aimait pas déranger les autres. Cependant, il se laissa bercer par la situation présente ; car comme l'avait bien noté Kise un peu plus tôt, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et c'était toujours mieux de voir passer le temps avec quelqu'un à ses côtés que tout seul. De plus, il avait gagné un sandwich grâce à la générosité du mannequin.

« Ce n'est pas une femme comme les autres… elle serait capable de me ligoter et me traîner derrière elle pour que je sois à l'heure pour les prises, s'apitoya Kise en se souvenant des menaces faites par cette même femme.

— Peut-être a-t-elle raison de penser ça puisque tu es là en ce moment, fit remarquer Kuroko.

— Eh ! C'est méchant… »

Kuroko ne s'excusa pas et regarda autour de lui. Son lycée ne se trouvait pas loin de ce parc et il ne se sentait pas rassuré, une de ses connaissances pourrait surgir n'importe quand puisqu'il n'avait pas connaissance de l'heure actuelle. Le jeune homme décida donc de prendre un autre chemin qui surprit Kise puisque le bleuté manqua de lui couper le chemin. La tête basse de Kuroko ne lui permit pas d'identifier l'expression de son visage. Ce fut pourtant avec les sourcils froncés et de nombreuses questions en tête que Kise resta muet.

Un sourire se forma pourtant sur le coin de ses lèvres et il pressa plutôt le pas. Il dépassa de la sorte Kuroko qui releva son menton et vit le mannequin virevolter à nouveau sur lui-même pour attirer son attention, ses bras mis en parallèle par rapport au sol. Le sourire radieux de Kise lui envoya étrangement de bonnes ondes et Kuroko se décontracta, suivant le pas de Kise qui les emmenait à l'orée de la rivière. Des voix commencèrent alors subitement à se faire entendre et leur allure se vit réduite de moitié avant de s'arrêter complètement. Un peu plus loin, des barrières entouraient une certaine zone où se concentraient par ailleurs les voix entendues un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils jouaient aussi proche du parc… »

La soudaine prise de parole de Kise surprit Kuroko qui tourna son visage dans sa direction. Kise semblait étonnamment hypnotisé par ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, les yeux de Kuroko s'agrandirent même légèrement en remarquant la flamme qui s'était installée dans les yeux ambrés du mannequin qui s'agita brusquement. Il se devait de rejoindre le plateau, de parler au réalisateur, de poser sa candidature et de se faire virer à coup de pieds après sûrement. Cependant, Kise devait tenter. Seulement, au moment où il s'apprêtait à courir pour rejoindre le plateau de tournage, sa main fut emprisonnée par deux autres.

« Tu risques de déranger le tournage si tu y vas comme ça, confia Kuroko en gardant la main de Kise dans les siennes.

— J'ai échappé à mon agent justement pour le rencontrer, rétorqua Kise en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du bleuté.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon pour proposer ta candidature, Kise-kun. De plus, tu pourrais entrer dans le champ des caméras et ruiner les efforts des autres acteurs. »

Les propos de Kuroko eurent finalement raison de la flamme qui avait frappée Kise plus tôt. Les muscles du mannequin se détendirent doucement et il se relâcha, permettant à Kuroko de lâcher sa main sans craindre de le voir partir en courant droit devant eux. Quant à lui, Kise inspira et soupira longuement pour réussir à se calmer.

Kise se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers le périmètre de tournage et distingua parmi les arbres et le personnel cette silhouette assisse sur son fauteuil de réalisateur, son mégaphone à portée de mains pour donner ses directives et se montrer intransigeant. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui il était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Tu sais qui est Akashicchi, Kurokocchi ? »

Le soudain surnom surprit bien plus l'interpelé que la question en elle-même. Il finit par répondre par l'affirmative, cachant bien sûr au mannequin le fait d'avoir partagé une chambre d'hôtel avec le célèbre réalisateur la veille même.

« Bien qu'il ait la réputation d'être infect avec son personnel, je rêve de travailler un jour sur un de ses films. Pas seulement car que ce film rencontrera assurément un grand succès, mais simplement parce que je trouve qu'il se dégage quelque chose de spécial dans ses films. Et je ne ressens pas cela avec les autres réalisateurs.

— La mélancolie ? »

Face à la proposition de Kuroko, Kise pencha sa tête sur le côté pour y réfléchir. Serait-ce vraiment ce sentiment qu'il ressentait après un film d'Akashi ? Cette sensation qui le laissait cloué sur son siège pendant le générique de fin et l'impression que sa gorge avait été prise dans un étau à jamais ? Kise inspira tandis que son corps se souvenait de ces instants. Sa respiration était chargée en émotion et cela surpris grandement Kuroko. Le jeune homme réalisa ainsi que Kise ne vantait pas inutilement les talents de réalisateur d'Akashi, mais qu'il en pensait vraiment chaque mot.

« Je ne pense pas avoir la carrure pour jouer dans un de ses films dramatiques, je ne me pense même pas assez mature pour ça… mais j'ai appris une chose ! Tu sais quoi Kurokocchi ? S'enthousiasma tout à coup Kise en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

— Oui ?

— Une journaliste a proposé à Akashicchi de produire un film romantique et il n'y a pas posé de résistance ! S'il en fait vraiment un, je ferais tout pour décrocher le premier rôle ! D'accord ? »

Kise tendit son poing vers l'avant, demandant de la sorte à Kuroko de faire la même chose. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une flamme intarissable quand Kuroko commença à lever son bras, et le fut davantage quand son poing vint rencontrer le sien. Kise étira alors un sourire des plus somptueux. Le blond était déterminé à décrocher ce premier rôle quoiqu'il puisse advenir dans les prochains jours, et des sacrifices qu'il pourrait avoir à faire. Son rêve était de travailler avec Akashi Seijūrō au moins une fois dans son existence. Ce film romantique était peut-être pour lui son unique opportunité afin de battre cette ombre imposante qu'il traînait derrière lui, tel un boulet qu'on accrocherait à la cheville des condamnés.

« Ah ce serait génial si je pouvais être pris ! » Rêvassa Kise tout en se tortillant sur lui-même.

Son attitude amusa beaucoup Kuroko qui néanmoins n'en laissa rien transparaître. Ses yeux céruléens se dirigèrent vers le plateau de tournage à plusieurs mètres d'eux et il identifia facilement les cheveux rougeoyants comme étant ceux de cet homme qui l'avait accueilli bien malgré lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Bien que son indifférence au statut populaire d'Akashi et de Kise pourrait faire croire que le jeune homme ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui pouvait l'entourer, Kuroko se tenait tout de même au courant des actualités. Souvent grâce à ses amis ou bien par les journaux qui pouvaient lui tomber sous la main ou encore des émissions télévisées aux heures des repas.

Kuroko suivait donc le parcours de ces deux célébrités parmi tant d'autres. Et si Kuroko avait compris une chose, c'était assurément la différence entre le mannequin et le réalisateur ; Kise était apprécié de tous et demandé de partout tandis qu'Akashi était bien plus discret. Il était facile de mesurer ses interventions sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le réalisateur comptait se préserver une certaine part d'intimité, mais cela ne faisait que rajouter du mystère à son personnage qui attirait tels des moustiques les journalistes à lui.

Kuroko n'était pas non plus un grand connaisseur des films tournés par Akashi comme semblait l'être Kise, néanmoins il reconnaissait le talent du réalisateur. Et le sentiment de mélancolie qui se dégageait des films qu'il avait pu voir surent toucher une part de son âme que sa famille tout comme ses plus proches amis n'eurent aucunement connaissance. Kuroko inspira à son tour longuement pour calmer les émotions qui montaient en lui, et bien plus discrètement que Kise, il soupira.

Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.


	3. Scène 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos épreuves de bac se sont bien déroulées. Moi tout cela est d'une toute autre époque... bon tout juste un an maiis ! Qu'est-ce que le bac c'était chiant, je compatis pour vous... Mais vous verrez une fois passé vous vous sentirez comme libérés ! Et puis après si vous allez ensuite à l'université vous ferez la délicieuse rencontre des partiels... ouais ouais. La vie, c'est rempli d'embûches. Tu en traverses une, et t'en à tout de suite une autre qui arrive aussitôt, comme les mauvaises herbes! T'en arrache une et t'en vois une dizaine après.

Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça et je vous livre plutôt le chapitre trois de cette fiction. Vos review me font énormément plaisir et me botte à toujours donner le meilleur de moi même ! Je répondrais d'ailleurs ici à certaines des questions posées au court du chapitre 2 :

**x** **Mangas Louana **: Pour la manière dont Kagami apparaîtra ahaha ! Non en fait, tu auras la réponse au court de ce chapitre en fait x)**  
**

**Laura-067 **: Tout d'abord, sache que recevoir tes review sont à chaque fois une merveille pour moi. Mais on doit te le dire souvent, non ? J'adore les questions que tu poses, et je m'amuse à savoir si celles-ci se verront réalisées par tes hypothèses ou non. De ce fait, je ne répondrais pas à toutes tes questions car dans ce cas là je devrais te résumer tout le scénario de cette fiction dès maintenant, et ce serait dommage nan ? Sache cependant que oui, en effet, tous les membres de la GM apparaîtront petit à petit, chacun leur tour.

Concernant ce chapitre ensuite, je ne sais pas s'il plaira à tout le monde mais moi en tout cas j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Et puis, j'en avais besoin pour placer le reste qui suivra dès le prochain chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

**Le papillon**

**Scène 3**

* * *

_L'honnêteté est la meilleure des lignes de conduite - lorsqu'il y a de l'argent à la clé._

Mark Twain.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki était une fille qu'on pourrait qualifier de banale si seulement son entourage n'était pas composé de pointures de la société. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, sa famille s'élevait encore à ce jour dans la classe moyenne et obtenait des revenus plus que normaux. Toutefois la seule différence entre ses parents et ceux de ces filles dans le même lycée qu'elle, résidait dans le fait que la villa à côté de sa petite maison appartenait à la famille Aomine ; et que sa mère s'était rapidement entendue avec celle de cette riche famille grâce à une histoire de plante injustement écrasée par les roues des voitures qui n'avaient de cesse de circuler dans l'enceinte de la villa pour des réceptions. Un fort lien d'amitié s'était lié entre ces deux femmes alors que Momoi apprenait tout juste à marcher, et de fil en aiguille la jeune fille rencontra ce qui deviendra dans les quelques années à venir l'un des commandants les plus importants de la police japonaise.

Assisse devant sa coiffeuse, Momoi prenait soin de coiffer ses longs cheveux roses tout en regardant dans les coins de son miroir les photographies accrochées de-ci de-là. La plupart des photographies la représentaient aux côtés de son ami d'enfance : Daiki Aomine ; à travers différents âges, de la maternelle jusqu'à leurs années au lycée sans oublier l'obtention de leur diplôme au collège. Momoi sourit en voyant le grand sourire satisfait de Aomine avec son diplôme entre les mains, tandis qu'elle, pour sa part, rougissait légèrement tout en tendant vers le ciel son propre diplôme. Suite à ce moment, les traits d'Aomine se durcirent dans le sens où son corps débuta sa phase de changement. Ses épaules s'élargirent pendant que ses jambes s'allongèrent pour devenir bien plus grandes et bien plus musclées. Aomine perdit aussi ses traits faciaux juvéniles, et ses adorables joues qui faisaient que lorsqu'il souriait, deux fossettes se créaient.

Momoi reposa sa brosse à cheveux sur sa coiffeuse et se redressa, inspectant une dernière fois sa tenue qui se composait d'une légère robe accompagnée d'un gilet s'harmonisant avec les couleurs clairs de son vêtement. En constatant que rien ne nécessitait le moindre changement, la jeune fille se détourna de son miroir et se mit en direction de la sortie. Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez-vous avec son Dai-chan, qu'elle se retenait bien d'appeler de la sorte à leur lycée pour éviter des rumeurs stupides. De plus, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous en soit. Aomine lui avait simplement demandé, ou plutôt ordonné sous peine de recevoir prochainement des grenouilles dans sa boîte aux lettres, de venir l'aider à faire du shopping.

« Tu t'en vas, Satsuki ? Lui demanda soudainement sa mère affairée dans la cuisine.

— Oui, Dai-chan m'a invitée à sortir ! Se réjouit-elle après avoir attrapé son sac dans l'entrée, qu'elle mit par-dessus son épaule droite.

— Propose lui donc de venir dormir à la maison ce soir, nous ne sommes pas là je te rappelle. »

La jeune lycéenne se tourna vers sa mère qui terminait de préparer le repas pour la journée qui allait s'en suivre. Il est vrai que ses parents avaient prévu depuis longtemps ce week-end en tête-à-tête, et tout à coup la réjouissance installée un peu plus tôt sur le visage de Momoi disparut. La jeune fille se força pourtant à sourire à sa mère et lui souhaita un bon week-end avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et se mettre en route pour regagner la villa juste à côté et prévenir Aomine qui devait sûrement être encore en train de dormir.

A son entrée dans la fabuleuse villa, Momoi se fit chaleureusement accueillir par la mère de son ami d'enfance qui l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de son indigne fils qu'elle venait de réveiller il y a de cela cinq minutes. Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas suffire puisque lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre d'Aomine, celui-ci s'était depuis longtemps rendormi. Momoi ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'image qui s'était installée devant ses yeux, l'attitude de son ami balayant toutes pensées négatives de son esprit.

« Excuse-le, Satsuki, je pensais qu'il serait au moins réveillé quand tu arriverais ! » S'excusa la mère de Daiki qui, sans remord, saisit les courts cheveux de son fils pour le réveiller.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux amusa un peu plus Momoi qui entendait son ami râler contre les méthodes de sa mère pendant que cette dernière se demandait à voix haute qui avait pu éduquer cet enfant ingrat. Momoi avait toujours apprécié assister à ce genre de scènes, tout d'abord car elle pouvait ensuite taquiner son cher Dai-chan avec ça dans les prochains jours mais aussi car elle se rendait compte de cette façon que cette famille n'était pas vraiment différente d'une autre. Les filles dans leur lycée se voilaient véritablement la face en s'imaginant Aomine Daiki tel un prince sur son beau destrier blanc.

« J'vais prendre une douche. »

Aomine sortit finalement de son lit en caleçon sans ressentir la moindre gêne, dévoilant de la sorte son corps de jeune adulte devant les yeux de Momoi qui acquiesça avant de poser son sac à main sur la chaise se trouvant devant le bureau d'Aomine. Bureau qui soit en passant n'était rempli que par des magazines aguicheurs et peut-être quelques livres qu'ils avaient dû étudier au cours de leurs années d'études, mais Momoi savait éperdument qu'Aomine n'y avait même pas une fois jeté un coup d'œil.

Un peu plus tard ce fut un Aomine Daiki frais et disponible que retrouva Momoi, simplement vêtu par un haut sombre et un jean troué au niveau des genoux. Tous les deux se mirent en route pour sortir et ainsi rejoindre le centre-ville, Aomine pensa tout de même à demander de l'argent à sa mère qui lui balança les billets au visage devant le manque de politesse dont faisait preuve son fils.

Les deux amis d'enfance quittèrent ensemble la splendide villa où ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au centre-ville au lieu d'utiliser l'un des chauffeurs de la famille Aomine, ce qui reviendrait à aussitôt se faire remarquer par la population à cause de la splendide voiture lustrée qui pourrait apparaître en pleine après-midi. Un peu de discrétion parfois, ça ne faisait pas de mal.

Lorsque les façades des premiers magasins se présentèrent à eux, Aomine et Momoi entrèrent dans les premières boutiques à la recherche de vêtements. Momoi voyagea avec plaisir à travers les rayons pour hommes en proposant différents articles à Aomine dont les bras se chargeaient petit à petit, ou bien elle se faisait méchamment rejeter lorsque ça ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, Momoi ne le prit aucunement mal devant le regard parfois choqué des vendeurs qui voyaient cette jolie jeune fille repartir à la quête de vêtements pouvant correspondre aux goûts de son ami.

« Eh Dai-chan, tu penses quoi de ce T-shirt ? »

Le rire de son amie d'enfance suffit à Aomine pour être fixé dès le départ. Il eut à peine à lever les yeux pour voir de quoi il en retournait pour étirer une grimace de dégoût. Le T-shirt en question était un logo d'ours qui semblait affamé en vue de sa mâchoire grande ouverte et des « grr » par-dessus la tête. Aomine ne prit donc aucunement de son temps précieux pour répondre à Momoi et se détourna d'elle pour chercher de son propre côté. Sa réaction amusa beaucoup Momoi qui s'attendait déjà à une pareille réaction et repartit en vadrouille.

« Tu aurais été si adorable avec pourtant, Dai-chan, se moqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

— Si tu me proposes encore ce genre de T-shirt pour gamin, attends-toi à ce que j'attaque à mon tour Satsu'. »

Le regard menaçant que lui envoya Daiki suffit à la jeune fille pour comprendre de quelle attaque parlait le bleuté, et Momoi frissonna d'avance. L'attaque des grenouilles était prête à être lancée à n'importe quel instant. Pour la suite des opérations, Momoi accompagna bien entendu Aomine jusqu'aux cabines où il essaya les différents articles repérés.

Aomine paya ensuite les vêtements qu'il comptait emporter jusqu'à chez lui et en compagnie de Momoi, qui avait gentiment patienté, ils sortirent de leur énième boutique pour compter se diriger vers un marchand de glace afin de payer les services de son amie. Ce fut une fois glace en main que Momoi se tourna en direction d'Aomine qui détenait entre ses mains plusieurs sacs, le regard rosé de la jeune fille s'attarda pourtant sur ces derniers bien que ses pensées voguaient plutôt à d'autres occupations. Comment allait-elle pouvoir proposer à Aomine de passer la nuit chez elle sans qu'il ne se moque d'elle ? En vérité, Momoi n'appréciait pas la solitude et demandait toujours à des amies de venir passer la nuit chez elle. Ceci se faisait surtout au temps du collège, quand elle avait encore des amies. Malheureusement maintenant, et les changements physiques de son Dai-chan jouant, les filles de son lycée la rejetaient automatiquement après l'avoir vu aux côtés de leur Aomine chéri. Depuis ce jour, Momoi avait très peu de fréquentations féminines et se concentrait alors plutôt sur ses études, ou alors sur le fait de faire venir en cours Aomine au lieu de passer son temps à dormir sur le toit du lycée.

Puis brusquement, alors que Momoi était plongée dans le fil de ses pensées, son pied heurta quelque chose et un cri déchirant s'échappa aussitôt de sa gorge, faisant tomber sa glace qui s'écrasa inéluctablement sur la tête de cet être étrangement inidentifiable.

**-x-x-x-**

Suite à sa rencontre avec le célèbre mannequin Kise Ryōta, Kuroko n'avait plus croisé de personnes susceptibles de lui venir en aide ou bien d'être aidées. Les jours défilaient depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer familial et en ayant laissé son portable là-bas, le lycéen n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit pour demander une faveur. Heureusement, le soir venu Kuroko retrouvait un café manga ouvert vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre et où les boissons se trouvaient être à volonté ; bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'eau qu'il était possible de réchauffer pour se faire un thé.

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'il avait quitté le toit de ses parents, mais il avait aussi partagé la chambre d'hôtel d'un réalisateur en vogue et avait pu passer une après-midi en compagnie d'un mannequin vedette. Toutefois aujourd'hui, Kuroko était seul. Et il se sentait sale. Le café où il logeait pour la nuit ne proposait évidemment pas de douche et puisque le jeune homme était parti dans la précipitation de chez lui, Kuroko n'avait emmené aucun vêtement de rechange. Son ventre s'était maintenant accoutumé à la faim, et malgré ses rares protestations, Kuroko était si faible que les murmures de son estomac se retrouvaient aussi silencieux que la brise de ce vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux en désordre.

Pourtant, Kuroko savait qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. De la sorte, tout redeviendrait plus simple et il pourrait retrouver sa douche et enfin pouvoir se laver. Cependant, il ne le désirait pas. Ce serait rompre tous ses engagements et même ses plus grands principes : une fois une chose décidée on ne pouvait revenir là-dessus. C'était sur cette décision qu'il était sorti du café manga pour s'aérer l'esprit, et peut-être pouvoir tomber sur des personnes qui nécessiteraient une quelconque aide en échange de quelques pièces.

Seulement en sortant de ce café qui vendait aussi des glaces, Kuroko n'avait en rien prévu ce qu'il allait se présenter à lui. Et encore moins le fait de se recevoir une glace dans ses cheveux déjà bien malmenés.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rose s'évertuait à exécuter plusieurs courbettes afin de montrer toutes ses excuses pour son geste. Kuroko apporta tout de même sa main droite à ses cheveux pour toucher la substance poisseuse et constata ainsi à quoi était cette défunte glace, de par la couleur blanchâtre qui tournoyait maintenant entre ses doigts. Puis, une voix bien plus grave intervint et fit relever les yeux céruléens de Kuroko vers son propriétaire.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Brusquement, Kuroko se sentit partir en avant après que la main puissante de ce type ait attrapé le col de son uniforme. Son souffle fut rapidement coupé mais son visage ne témoigna aucune peur, et cela sembla agacer son homologue puisque ce dernier jura aussitôt. Cette fille s'accrocha pourtant à son bras et lui demanda de le relâcher en appuyant sur le fait que c'était elle la fautive.

L'emprise autour de son cou se libéra et Kuroko put aisément retomber sur ses pieds, se massant toutefois son cou devenu douloureux. Ce type n'y ait pas été allé de main morte en l'attrapant sauvagement.

« Excusez Dai-chan, il a toujours été de nature rustre, s'excusa une nouvelle fois cette fille en se penchant vers l'avant.

— Hé, grogna son camarade en se grattant la nuque.

— Mais je suis désolée pour tes cheveux, ce n'était pas volontaire.

— Tu vas arrêter de t'excuser Satsu' ? C'est chiant… » Râla l'autre.

Kuroko cessa d'observer l'interaction entre ces deux personnes pour regarder son reflet dans la vitre du café manga. La glace blanche jouait avec la couleur bleue de ses cheveux, se mélangeant avec ou bien commençant à glisser jusqu'à son front. La douche devenait inévitable dorénavant. Un soupir traversa néanmoins ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen quelconque de se nettoyer ; trouver une fontaine pour se laver ferait venir trop de monde et il ne voulait pas de problèmes, une serviette ne suffirait pas pour retirer l'odeur et le sucre collant de la glace.

« Attends-moi ici, je vais acheter une bouteille d'eau ! »

Kuroko dirigea son attention vers cette fille qui s'était déjà retournée pour entrer dans le café manga et commander une bouteille d'eau, ainsi qu'accessoirement des serviettes. Le bleuté n'eut aucunement le temps de la retenir, ou bien même de dire quoique ce soit, et resta donc devant les portes automatiques de l'établissement aux côtés de ce grand type au teint mate.

« 'Tain… toujours le don de se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, marmonna-t-il tandis que Kuroko l'observait attentivement.

— Elle aide au moins à réparer les pots cassés pendant que d'autres personnes auraient continué leur route. »

Le regard bleu électrique d'Aomine jaugea de la tête aux pieds ce petit homme sans montrer la moindre compassion. Il avait bien évidemment relevé le pic ; ce garnement osait le caractériser comme la deuxième catégorie de ces personnes énoncées tout juste à l'instant. Aomine ne répondit pourtant rien, et préféra jurer tandis que Momoi revenait à leur hauteur en proposant de s'asseoir quelque part pour aider ce garçon à nettoyer ses cheveux.

Une fois des places assises de trouvées, Momoi humidifia les serviettes données avant d'en emmener une dans les cheveux bleus. Kuroko se laissa faire puisque ne pouvant voir sans miroir ce qui pouvait se trouver au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux fixèrent alors le sol à ses pieds et il patienta, attendant que cette fille termine de laver superficiellement ses cheveux. Cela ne remplacera jamais une bonne douche, mais c'était toujours bienveillant de sa part de se comporter de la sorte.

« Voilà, c'est fini ! S'enthousiasma Momoi après avoir déposé la bouteille d'eau à ses côtés.

— Merci beaucoup.

— C'est bon maintenant ? On peut y retourner ? Clama quant à lui Aomine, resté debout et prêt à repartir à tout moment.

— Dai-chan attends ! C'est de ma faute, alors laisse-moi m'excuser correctement. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Kuroko Tetsuya.

— Ravie de te rencontrer, Kuroko-kun ! Je suis Momoi Satsuki et ce crétin à côté c'est Aomine Daiki. Excuse-moi encore. »

Aomine ne put avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit que son bras droit fut saisi par Momoi qui l'emmena au loin après avoir gaiement salué Kuroko. Pour sa part, Kuroko les salua mollement d'un geste de main. Sur le banc à sa droite, il remarqua ensuite que cette fille avait laissé derrière elle la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide.

Kuroko décida de la garder sur lui puisqu'elle pourrait toujours servir, et même être remplie lorsqu'elle sera vidée. Il se redressa ensuite et décida de vagabonder dans le cœur de Tokyo afin d'essayer de trouver une occupation ou bien pouvoir aider quelqu'un. Du moment qu'il s'éloignait du lycée Seirin, tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux.

**-x-x-x-**

La joue dans le creux de sa main et les sourcils froncés, Akashi affichait sa colère. Rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait et tous les acteurs comme les techniciens faisaient n'importe quoi. Finalement, il ordonna à Reo de mettre fin à ce supplice pendant qu'il quittait cette zone de tournage insupportable. Son épaule fut attrapée par le producteur de ce film, toutefois Akashi tourna vers lui un regard remplit de menaces en toutes sortes. Il attendit pourtant les paroles de cet homme, pour ainsi pouvoir décider si oui ou non il l'achèverait plus tard.

« Le film doit être terminé avant la fin du mois, et nous sommes loin de l'avoir terminé, l'avertit-il d'une voix se voulant assurée.

— Et qu'avez-vous donc à me proposer ? Demanda ironiquement Akashi, les bras croisés contre son torse pendant que tous les regards étaient tournés dans leur direction.

— Prenons une pause et reprenons dans quelques minutes, le temps que les acteurs soufflent et se remettent au travail. »

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akashi. Ce signe de sa part fit déglutir le producteur en face de ce monstre du septième art et le fit se sentir immensément petit. Ces yeux vairons qui se trouvaient en face de lui le faisaient littéralement trembler de peur alors que son rôle dans le déroulement de ce film était tout aussi important que ce rouquin ; sans ses fonds il ne pourrait avoir lieu.

« S'ils étaient vraiment en train de _travailler_ avant cette conversation, qu'ils passent la nuit à réfléchir à leur carrière. Nous arrêtons là. »

Sans un mot de plus, Akashi se retourna et quitta le plateau du tournage. Il n'avait plus rien à affaire avec ces misérables, du moins pour cette journée. Des pas de courses attirèrent néanmoins son attention et après un rapide coup d'œil en arrière Akashi se rendit compte que son bras droit tentait de rattraper sa foulée rapide. En aucun cas Akashi ralentit son allure.

Mibuchi Reo put tout de même rattraper son idole sans risquer d'y perdre la vie.

« Tu n'as pas été tendre avec Shirogane, Sei-chan, fit-il remarquer de sa voix faussement amusée.

— Que voulais-tu que je dise d'autre ? Nous avons encore largement le temps. »

Mibuchi fit mine de regarder sa montre avant d'acquiescer et de poursuivre sa route aux côtés du célèbre réalisateur. En regardant sur le côté le profil d'Akashi, il se rappela intérieurement à quel point devenir scénariste était important pour lui. Il souhaiterait de tout son cœur pouvoir écrire aux côtés d'Akashi Seijūrō un film qui resterait longtemps dans les mémoires. Le film d'une vie.

« Oh tiens ? Je venais t'attendre, mais il semble que tu aies déjà fini. »

L'intervention d'une tierce personne dans l'environnement d'Akashi fit pester celui-ci devant l'individu qui se dressait maintenant face à lui pendant que Mibuchi se penchait respectueusement vers l'avant. Devant lui se tenait l'un des plus grands scénaristes de cette ère, mais aussi le détenteur du deuxième titre des idoles de son cœur. Nijimura le salua par ailleurs en agitant sa main dans ses cheveux penchés vers l'avant, lui intimant ainsi silencieusement l'idée de se redresser. Et intérieurement, comme n'importe quelle midinette Mibuchi se promit de ne plus jamais se laver les cheveux et gigota niaisement aux côtés d'Akashi.

« Reo, calme-toi, ordonna-t-il par ailleurs.

— Mais le grand Nijimura Shūzō m'a caressé la tête, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Sei-chan !

— Sei-chan ? Le reprit Nijimura, à la fois surpris et amusé, tout en camouflant son sourire par la cigarette qu'il terminait de fumer.

— Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler de la sorte. Et toi Reo, retourne auprès des techniciens et des acteurs.

— Oui, tout de suite. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré, Nijimura-kun ! »

De façon imprévisible, Mibuchi saisit les mains du brun qui lâcha sa cigarette par terre. Nijimura fronça subitement ses sourcils devant le nouvel air facial de ce garçon qui avait changé d'imbécile heureux pour paraître bien plus dur, bien plus malsain. Les mains de Mibuchi lâchèrent d'une poigne forte celle de Nijimura et après avoir salué gaiement Akashi, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre les autres.

« Drôle de type, confia Nijimura en le voyant s'éloigner.

— Il a du talent, tu auras bientôt un redoutable adversaire.

— Oh c'est donc un scénariste aussi. »

Akashi acquiesça pour toute réponse avant de reprendre sa marche tandis que Nijimura comprenait mieux ce changement d'expression pour ce type. Ils étaient rivaux. Nijimura suivit ensuite le pas de son ami et ricana devant le surnom qu'il venait de découvrir. Sei-chan, ça offrirait presque un côté mignon au propriétaire de ce surnom.

Devant le pouffement discret de Nijimura, Akashi l'assassina du regard en comprenant le genre de pensées qui pouvaient défiler à l'intérieur de ce cerveau malade. Il interrogea ensuite Nijimura sur la raison de sa présence, puisqu'il était très rare les fois où le scénariste venait le chercher à la fin de son travail.

« Comme la réception de la famille Aomine n'a pas servi à grand-chose, je t'ai inscrit à un speed dating ce matin. »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Akashi manqua de s'étouffer. Il connaissait le terme de ces mots anglais mis à la suite et ce fut avec évidence que ses yeux fusillèrent Nijimura. Depuis quand son ami se mêlait-il de la sorte à sa vie privée ? Akashi contracta ses poings et suspendit sa marche ; si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il frapperait sans retenue Nijimura pour lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Seulement pour avoir déjà essayé par le passé, il savait que malgré sa silhouette svelte et son calme trompeur Nijimura était un sérieux adversaire. Le brun s'arrêta par ailleurs quelques mètres plus loin avant de se retourner et remarquer les poings contractés du réalisateur, et intérieurement il rit.

Au final, Akashi pesta et dépassa Nijimura. Ce serait prétentieux de penser qu'il pourrait donner une leçon au brun, d'autres avant lui avaient essayé et la plupart avaient terminé à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin les faisant sortir du parc, Nijimura sortit de son paquet une cigarette qu'il se dépêcha d'allumer avant de relever ses yeux grisâtres pour observer la silhouette de dos d'Akashi. Si seulement ce dernier savait ce qui l'attendait. Cette fois-ci, Nijimura ricana à voix haute en camouflant la partie inférieure de son visage par sa main qui détenait sa cigarette se consumant petit à petit.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard à un parking. Akashi n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voiture de Nijimura et s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci pour ensuite attendre le scénariste qui ouvrit contre toute attente son coffre en premier. Les yeux particuliers d'Akashi purent ainsi découvrir certains accessoires utilisés pour les mannequins et les acteurs, voire peut-être même pour les clowns en vue de la perruque qu'il crut entrapercevoir entre ces couches de vêtements. Sa curiosité ne résista d'ailleurs pas à la nécessité de combler ses incertitudes et une grimace de la part d'Akashi confirma à Nijimura le fond de ses pensées un peu plus tôt.

« Si tu me fais porter ça Shūzō, menaça Akashi en mettant sous le nez de l'interpelé le dite _ça_.

— Oh mais t'as pas tout vu ! Attends… »

Ayant nullement peur du rouquin, Nijimura chercha à l'intérieur de son coffre l'objet qui allait sûrement faire le plus crisser Akashi. Quant à ce dernier, il regarda le haut du coffre se joindre aux couleurs du ciel et hésita grandement entre le fait de le laisser là-haut ou bien de le rabattre en bas, où se trouvait encore Nijimura et sa cigarette au bec. L'idée était tentante, tout comme l'envie, cependant Nijimura était fourbe. Il se redressa avant qu'Akashi n'ait eut le temps de trancher, ou bien de poffiner son meurtre pour paraître ensuite comme quelqu'un d'innocent. L'objet dorénavant entre les mains du scénariste, Akashi regretta de n'avoir pas pu agir plus tôt.

« Je l'ai essayé tout à l'heure, elle colle encore très bien ! »

Coincée entre son index et son pouce, Nijimura avança la moustache accessoirisée vers l'avant afin qu'Akashi ne la prenne en sa possession. Toutefois, le réalisateur recula plutôt. Plus loin sera cette monstruosité de lui, et mieux il s'en porterait.

« Je ne porterai pas ces choses ridicules, Shūzō.

— Ecoute … Je ne t'ai pas inscrit à ce speed dating sous ton nom, pour éviter que ces filles te sautent au cou pour ta réputation et tes sous. Tu aurais pu leur dire n'importe quoi qu'elles t'auraient suivi pour une nuit, mais ça y perdrait tout l'intérêt. »

Akashi pesta. Il était furieux. Cette journée était assurément l'une des pires de sa vie.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps que tu dois tout te permettre. N'oublie pas que je peux autant te faire évincer du monde du cinéma que n'importe qui. »

Ses mots étaient durs et Akashi s'apprêtait déjà à s'éloigner de cet impertinent quand une nouvelle fois, loin d'être intimidé, Nijimura prit la parole. Il avait soigneusement prit le temps d'écraser sa cigarette avec la semelle de sa chaussure et placer ensuite une main sur sa hanche. Le fait qu'il ose répondre fit se retourner Akashi, mais le regard intransigeant et sévère du brun le surprit légèrement. Il était rare les fois où Nijimura laissait transparaître une once de ses émotions, et en ce moment celui-ci était tout autant énervé que le rouquin.

« J'ai mes fréquentations aussi. Si tu veux jouer sur ce terrain, nous pouvons nous y mettre dès à présent. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un ami, et donc que je ne ferai rien en ta défaveur à moins que tu m'y obliges. Et en tant qu'ami, je ne fais que te venir en aide de n'importe quelles façons possibles.

— En m'inscrivant à un speed dating ? Ne me fais pas rire, veux-tu ?

— Tu excelles peut-être à tout, mais pour ce qui est des relations humaines, tu es un débutant. L'argent apporte tout, des femmes et un confort luxueux, mais pas la sympathie. »

Nijimura se gratta la nuque de façon irritée. Ce n'était pas sa première engueulade avec le célèbre réalisateur, et encore moins sa dernière, mais il aimerait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de pouvoir afin de faire intégrer à cette tête de linotte un peu de savoir-vivre. Akashi en manquait cruellement, c'en était certain. Sa façon d'appeler les autres par leur prénom, dans cette société où la politesse était au-dessus de tout, en était la preuve incontestable. Akashi n'avait pas peur de nommer par son prénom une personne bien plus élevée que lui dans l'ordre social, et ceci sans marque de respect ni encore de courtoisie. Ce n'était pas non plus une marque d'affection.

Simplement, le grand Akashi Seijūrō se pensait être supérieur à tous ; de par sa grande intelligence et de son vécu.

« Alors écoute moi bien, je fais ça pour t'aider. Je te connais, tu feras que t'enfermer dans ton appart pour construire ton prochain film, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Apprends sur le terrain, imprègne-toi de ces personnes qui t'entourent et analyse ensuite tout cela chez toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je ne t'y forcerai pas. »

Nijimura glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'avança dans la direction d'Akashi d'un pied ferme. Ses yeux grisâtre laissaient encore transparaître sa colère pendant que ses sourcils accentuèrent cette expression renfermée qui faisait ainsi dégager de son être une certaine tension malfaisante. Sa main droite se resserra autour des clés de sa voiture qu'il plaqua contre le torse d'Akashi. Les yeux du rouquin se dirigèrent vers sa personne, un sentiment de surprise se lisant dans leur couleur différente, cependant Nijimura ne laissa guère le temps à Akashi de dire quoi que ce soit que le scénariste continua sa route.

Ne pas le forcer, hein ? Alors pourquoi Nijimura lui avait laissé de la sorte les clés de sa voiture ? Akashi pesta violemment tandis qu'il rouvrait sa main pour voir en son creux la paire de clé accompagnée par la fausse moustache. Son poing se contracta sur ces deux objets et après avoir juré sur le compte du scénariste, Akashi se promit de faire ravaler à Nijimura ses propos. Depuis quand autorisait-il quelqu'un de le décrire comme débutant en un domaine ? Une nouvelle flamme s'alluma dans le regard d'Akashi qui ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire marcher sur les pieds ; bientôt il surpasserait la côte de Nijimura auprès des femmes et ce serait à son tour d'imposer sa parole.

De la sorte, Akashi se changea dans la voiture de Nijimura après avoir pris les vêtements entreposés dans le coffre. Il n'accrocha cependant pas à son visage cette moustache ridicule mais mis cette paire de lunettes opaques qui camouflaient de la sorte ses yeux vairons reconnaissables. Ses cheveux furent ensuite camouflés par cette perruque noire dont les faux cheveux retombaient jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules ; dorénavant il savait que cette couleur ne lui allait pas au teint et que ses cheveux d'un rouge presque sanglant lui convenait bien mieux. Akashi avait aussi troqué son costard de marque pour un jean et un haut serré mettant en avant son torse svelte. Le rendu donnait à son corps un côté complètement banale et de surcroit négligé.

Quand Akashi sortit de la voiture et chercha à savoir où se trouvait ce speed dating, il jura en découvrant que Nijimura ne lui avait rien dit. Enfouissant donc avec rage ses mains dans les poches du jean, le réalisateur tiqua lorsque sa main droite rencontra une surface dure. Il en ressortit un morceau de papier où avait été écrite l'adresse recherchée, évidemment accompagnée d'un petit bonhomme qui tirait la langue.

Et intérieurement, Akashi incendia de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables Nijimura.

Nijimura savait dès le départ que jouer avec son égo porterait ses fruits. Akashi pesta davantage avant de se mettre en route pour le rendez-vous communs avec des dizaines de personnes. Il allait montrer à Nijimura qu'il pouvait se comporter correctement avec la classe inférieure. Un peu plus tard et sans mal, Akashi fit face à un bar qui avait été réservé pour l'occasion. Il entra sans poser de questions, se présenta au nom que lui avait écrit Nijimura en même temps que l'adresse, et attendit qu'on lui donne un de ces badges avec un numéro.

« Pouvez-vous enlever vos lunettes, monsieur ? » Lui demanda toutefois l'une des organisatrices, au sourire confiant.

Akashi ne montra aucune résistance et de ce fait son interlocutrice tomba alors sur ses yeux de différentes couleurs, et étrangement Akashi discerna sur le visage de cette inconnue une grimace s'étirer. Ce fut bref, quasiment instantané, mais ça avait été bien présent. Habituellement, Akashi ne recevait aucune réflexion à propos de ses yeux dans la classe aisée de la société. Du moins, il n'en avait entendue aucune.

« Tenez. Allez-vous asseoir à votre place maintenant. »

L'organisatrice lui donna le badge où le chiffre dix-sept avait été gravé. Akashi balaya rapidement la pièce du regard avant de trouver sa place. Peu de personne occupaient encore ce bar de classe moyenne ; les murs étaient principalement constitués de bois et des clous avaient été enfoncés pour pouvoir y accrocher des tableaux bas de gamme. Quelques fleurs entreposées sur les tables ramenaient un peu de fraîcheur parmi ces effluves d'alcool qui empestaient et piquaient les narines délicates du réalisateur. Il venait d'entrer et pourtant il ressentait déjà l'irrésistible envie de retourner dans son appartement et de prendre une bonne douche.

Petit à petit la salle se remplit autant d'hommes que de femmes, tous joliment habillés en vue des circonstances. L'organisatrice qui avait distribué les badges à l'entrée donna le feu vert et les femmes vinrent s'installer devant les hommes qui eux devraient rester assis sur la même chaise jusqu'à la fin. La première que rencontra Akashi fut une de ses femmes entre deux âges, des ongles bien trop décorés pour être agréables à regarder et un décolleté si plongeant qu'il serait facile de s'y noyer, mais ce n'était pas là les seuls points négatifs. L'observation d'Akashi ne s'arrêta pas là et ne loupa aucun détail. Tous ces boutons apparents, ces rondeurs qui faisaient déborder du décolleté les seins de cette femme qui s'empiffrait des pâtisseries déposées sur la table, Akashi avait la nausée. Il prit néanmoins sur lui, après tout il était ici pour un but précis : cerner les personnes de classe moyenne et comprendre comment elles fonctionnaient.

« Moi ce que je veux, c'est un homme riche qui n'aie pas peur de dépenser pour me garder à ses côtés. C'est ça l'amour, non ? Si l'autre ne vous montre pas de façon convaincante la portée de son amour, ça n'a aucun intérêt n'est-ce pas ?

— Il serait plus judicieux pour vous d'investir dans des produits amincissants. »

La voix d'Akashi n'avait rien de tranchant comme à son habitude, il avait même parlé de façon intéressée pour cette femme repoussante. Il voulait sincèrement lui proposer des solutions plus intelligentes que de se faire offrir une énième bague ou le dernier sac à main à la mode. Son côté avare n'avait en rien joué dans cette conversation. Pourtant, sa joue souffrait d'une douleur lancinante.

« Connard. »

Ce fut ici la réponse qu'il eut le plus au cours de ces rendez-vous à la chaîne. Plusieurs des femmes présentes cherchaient le mari idéal, celui qui serait capable de dépenser sans compter ou qui serait complètement dévoué à elles et boiraient leurs paroles sans donner son avis. Il eut aussi droit à cette fille qui préférait se limer les ongles plutôt que de lui adresser la parole et attendre que la sonnette permette de lui faire changer d'homme. Lorsque cela fut le cas, ce fut presque avec un cri de réjouissance qu'elle bondit de sa chaise pour rencontrer le voisin d'Akashi ; un homme tout à fait banal qui n'avait rien pouvant le rendre un tant soit peu exceptionnel.

« Vous ne semblez pas populaire à ce que je vois… »

Akashi aurait presque bondi de son siège tellement la voix soudaine l'avait surpris. Il resta néanmoins calme et n'esquissa pas la moindre expression quand ses yeux vairons rencontrèrent ceux céruléens de cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il crut reconnaître les traits qui composaient ce visage en face du sien ; des traits juvéniles et des yeux sans expression particulières, comme déconnectés de la réalité qui l'entourait.

Cette fille saisit le gâteau qui avait été apporté à sa table et mangea avec plaisir la pâtisserie offerte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et son ventre s'en régalait.

« Ne me dit pas que tu… commença Akashi en se penchant sur la table pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

— Si. Je me suis déguisé tout comme vous mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, chuchota Kuroko.

— Qui ?

— Vous connaissez peut-être le mannequin Kise Ryōta. Il m'a parlé de cet endroit comme une de ses amies y est présente, c'est d'ailleurs celle qui se limait les ongles sans vous adresser un mot. »

Akashi pesta tout en observant cette pimbêche qui cette fois-ci discutait joyeusement avec son voisin de table. Son regard se tourna ensuite avec plus d'intérêt sur ce garçon qui n'avait pas hésité à se travestir pour pouvoir manger un bout. Ainsi pendant que Kuroko se régalait du gâteau que lui avait donné Akashi après sa demande, le rouquin regarda manger l'adolescent sans émettre le moindre son.

« Enfin je dois avouer que porter une robe n'est pas agréable, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien sur moi, confia Kuroko après avoir terminé la deuxième part de gâteau.

— Ça t'a permis de t'empiffrer.

— Vous êtes cassant, ça ne m'étonne pas que tous vos rendez-vous se terminent par une gifle ou une insulte. Seriez-vous en réalité masochiste ? »

Agacé, Akashi avait attrapé la tête de ce gamin insupportable et lui tira les cheveux afin de lui faire ravaler ses propos. Seulement, leur entourage n'approuva pas son geste et l'une des organisatrices donna un avertissement à Akashi en lui rappelant de ne pas s'en prendre aux demoiselles, ce à quoi Akashi répondit par un regard meurtrier tandis que Kuroko souriait en coin. C'était amusant de voir le célèbre réalisateur se faire recadrer simplement car personne ne le reconnaissait.

« Essayez de vous montrer plus gentil avec la prochaine fille, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de cobayes. A plus tard. »

La sonnette envahit à nouveau le bar et Kuroko se redressa pour passer à la table suivante. Il se régala une nouvelle fois des gâteaux servis gratuitement et répondit brièvement à son homologue qui comme tous les hommes avant lui rougissait à sa vue. A Tokyo, une blonde aux yeux bleus étaient tout sauf monnaie courante alors Kuroko avait bien son petit succès malgré lui.

Pour sa part, Akashi eut cette fois-ci une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge qui se montrait plus engageante que les précédentes. Son sourire semblait sincère et elle s'intéressait à sa vie ; lui demandant son métier ainsi que ses passions. Bien évidemment, Akashi mentit. Il fit aussi mine de s'intéresser aux propos tenus par cette demoiselle bien qu'en réalité il n'en avait que faire. Son regard vacillait plutôt sur sa gauche où était assis Kuroko. Ce gamin était en train de se faire draguer par des hommes en étant travesti et il se régalait de gâteaux. C'était quoi son problème ?

« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? Lui demanda cette fille, contrariée.

— Oui, oui, y répondit Akashi sans la regarder.

— Alors sachez que j'ai envie de vous, que j'irai jusqu'au mariage pour ensuite demander le divorce et vous soutirez tous vos biens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus rien. Je vous comblerai avant cela de dettes, je vous mènerai une vie insupportable, je ne désire pas de gosses et j'irai tout le temps voir ailleurs…

— Vous avez l'air trop gentille pour commettre ces méfaits. »

Des rougeurs s'installèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne pensait réellement pas avoir été écoutée par ce type aux yeux étranges. Ces mêmes yeux qui se tournèrent alors dans sa direction et lui renversèrent pour le coup l'estomac. Un certain charme s'en dégageait et elle se demanda pourquoi ne pas essayer et apprendre à mieux connaître cet homme d'apparence suspecte.

« Alors ça ne vous dérange pas si après cela nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix fébrile, incertaine.

— Vous couchez dès le premier soir ? »

La question d'Akashi fit pendant un instant mouche tout autour de lui, Kuroko en oublia presque d'amener sa fourchette à sa bouche et toussa ensuite pour essayer d'envoyer un signal au réalisateur bien trop cru dans ses paroles. La consternation se lisait parfaitement sur le visage de cette femme pourtant ravissante et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une claque des plus violentes vint rejoindre la joue déjà endolorie d'Akashi. La jeune femme ne patienta même pas le bruit de la sonnette pour se lever de sa chaise, prendre toutes ses affaires, et s'en aller. Pourtant Akashi n'avait posé cette question qu'à titre d'information, justement pour son prochain film. Enfin en vue de la réponse corporelle de cette femme, il pouvait comprendre sa réponse négative.

Les femmes qui suivirent celles-ci n'osèrent même plus s'adresser à ce type définitivement suspect. Ou bien quand elles le faisaient, c'était pour l'insulter sans qu'Akashi n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit. Il était passé de « connard » à « détraqué sexuel ». De son côté Kuroko parvenait à chaque fois à manger des gâteaux et ainsi restaurer son estomac mis à rude épreuves ces derniers jours, heureusement pour lui il avait croisé Kise au cours de son passage au parc. Et surtout, heureusement que le blond se souvenait de lui, ce qui était une chose plutôt rare en soit.

La sonnette retentit une dernière fois, signant la fin des rendez-vous. Akashi rendit son badge aux organisatrices qui le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil, mais il n'en avait que faire et ne ressentait que l'envie de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une bonne douche. Cette odeur d'alcool avait fini par imprégner ses vêtements, bien que donnait par Nijimura.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Akashi se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui.

« Désolé messieurs mais je suis un homme en réalité. »

Entouré de ces dragueurs cherchant à récupérer son numéro de téléphone pour un deuxième rendez-vous, Kuroko voulait s'en extirper et retourner dans son café manga. Malheureusement sa voix n'avait pas été entendue à cause de toutes ces demandes qu'il recevait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de succès mais aujourd'hui il s'en serait bien passé. Il avait cette perruque et cette robe à rendre à Kise d'autant plus.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que…

— Allez mademoiselle, donnez-nous votre numéro s'il vous plaît, insista un de ces hommes.

— Ce que vous êtes bruyants. Regardez. »

Finalement, Akashi était revenu sur ses pas et avait tiré un bon coup sur la perruque blonde pour la faire glisser de la tête de Kuroko. Des cheveux courts et bleus apparurent aux yeux des autres hommes qui grimacèrent de dégout devant la révélation qui se trouvait maintenant face à eux. Ils partirent tous rapidement, déçus ou bien insultant Kuroko pour sa traîtrise.

« Merci. » Souffla Kuroko en récupérant entre ses mains la perruque blonde.

Akashi observa avec intérêt ce visage masculin habillé d'une robe tout à fait banale bien que jolie à regarder. Il s'interrogeait sérieusement sur les motivations de ce garçon pour être prêt à se travestir pour manger, ne pouvait-il donc pas retourner chez lui comme tout bon lycéen ? Il n'eut pourtant guère le temps de poser la question, ou bien de chercher à comprendre, qu'une voix se superposa à la sienne.

« Kuroko ? »

Le visage de l'interpelé se décomposa en reconnaissant la voix soudaine. Kuroko ne chercha aucunement à croiser le regard de cette personne et se détourna rapidement pour se mettre à courir du côté opposé, qu'il soit en robe ou non. Ce rouquin apparut de nulle part attira ensuite le regard d'Akashi qui l'examina, son visage choqué à lui aussi était des plus suspect.

Toutefois, Akashi ne put l'examiner davantage que ce grand type se mit à courir pour rattraper Kuroko. A nouveau seul, Akashi soupira et ignora ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et il avait encore des chats à fouetter, comme sa vengeance envers Nijimura par exemple.


	4. Scène 4

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis contente de vous présenter ici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction. A partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont débuter ! Mise à part ça je suis contente car ces derniers temps je suis parvenue à me trouver un peu de temps afin de dépoussiérer ma ps3... éclater des monstres m'avait manqué ouah !

Pour ce qui concerne la fiction, je vous remercie vous lecteurs qui suivent cette fiction, qui la mettent en favori, et ceux bien sûr qui la commente ! Vous savez pas le bien que ça fait, ça aussi ! Alors je vous dis un grand merci, vous êtes des amours.

**Aiiwa** **: **Pour le rythme de parution, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Mais je promets en tout cas de publier au minimum un chapitre au cours du mois, pour pas vous faire trop attendre. Et la publication des prochains chapitres se fera toujours un mercredi.

**Mangas Writer :** Pour ce qui va se passer avec Kagami, tu te doutais que je ne sauterais pas un tel passage ;) les réponses se trouvent ci-dessous.

**Riddikuluss :** Au sujet de Momoi et son coup de coeur pour Kuroko... hin hin mystère et boule de gomme ! Je pense que la réponse à ta question est assez évidente, bien que comme là avec cette fiction Kuroko no Basket devient un Yaoi, y aura donc certaines différences par rapport au manga. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Et pour tes suppositions tu n'en es pas loin, mais pas proche non plus haha ! Mais pourquoi tant de mystères, me diras-tu ? Pour te faire davantage saliver, ma petite huhu !

**Laura-067 : **Kuroko reverra Aomine et Momoi, comme un peu tous les autres aussi; toutefois ce sera à des moments différents, plus ou moins long ou juste en coup de vent. Mais il les reverra oui, surtout Aomine.

Et aussi une petite dédicace pour **hakuronchu** parce que ton commentaire m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! Si j'arrive par mes écrire à faire redécouvrir des personnages, sous un autre jour, c'est merveilleux.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)

* * *

**Le papillon**

**Scène 4**

* * *

_On n'est pas obligé de connaître quelqu'un de haut placé pour savoir ce que je sais, pour attendre ce que j'attends,_

_pour se sentir vivant et mourant à la fois à chaque instant de la journée._

Jack Kerouac.

* * *

Akashi pensait rentrer tranquillement chez lui sans encombre et téléphoner à des contacts pour vendre la voiture adorée de Nijimura. Cependant ses prévisions pour la soirée se révélèrent chamboulées ; il était entretemps repassé par la voiture du scénariste afin de se changer et ainsi se débarrasser de cette vulgaire perruque. C'était sans conteste, il était bien plus à l'aise dans ses fameux costard. Il se sentait plus propre, plus classe qu'avec un vulgaire jean et un haut moulant.

Après avoir appelé un taxi, il avait entraperçu à cause d'un feu rouge Kuroko toujours habillé de la robe prêté par ce mannequin en compagnie de ce grand rouquin qui l'avait finalement rattrapé. En vue des mains de Kuroko posée sur les épaules de l'autre lycéen, ce dernier se débattait. Pourtant autour d'eux les autres passants n'en avaient que faire et continuaient leur route. Akashi en aurait fait tout autant comme à son habitude si seulement les paroles de Nijimura ne s'amusèrent pas à tourner dans sa tête : apprendre sur le terrain. Certes, il ne pouvait pas le faire seul dans son appartement. De plus, Nijimura n'avait pas précisé quel sexe pourrait lui servir. Et de ce fait, il pouvait étudier pour son prochain film en se basant sur n'importe qui.

« Je descends ici. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Akashi déboursa quelques pièces et sortit du côté passage piéton. Ses pas l'emmenèrent rapidement vers les deux garçons dont l'interaction plutôt violente se faisait entendre à bien une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Akashi sut de la sorte que ce grand type ordonnait à Kuroko de retourner à leur lycée, disant que ça ne pouvait plus continuer de la sorte et qu'il était irresponsable. Mais tandis que Kuroko se débattait pour tenter de se dégager et pouvoir s'enfuir, une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe qui se retourna pour demander à l'impertinent de les laisser tranquille. Sa voix mourut néanmoins quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux vairons du perturbateur.

« Il ne me semble pas que ce garçon souhaite vous suivre, révéla-t-il d'une voix ferme.

— Eh !? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? D'abord t'es qui ? »

L'ignorance de ce gamin fit s'étirer un rictus sur les lèvres d'Akashi ; avec sa perruque et son accoutrement il aurait pu comprendre que cet ignare ne le reconnaisse pas, mais cette fois-ci il était au naturel. Sa poigne autour de l'épaule de ce regretté garçon se raffermit davantage et Kuroko crut même entendre un certain craquement.

« Je ne me répéterais pas. Obéis. »

La connaissance de Kuroko pivota sur le côté pour faire face à cet emmerdeur, mais une nouvelle fois sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand ses yeux sanglants rencontrèrent ceux de cet homme. Il se tourna alors vers Kuroko, cherchant un quelconque soutien de la part de son ami.

« Désolé Kagami-kun, mais je ne retournerai pas au lycée… ni même chez moi.

— Tss. C'est n'importe quoi, cracha le rouquin en se frottant la nuque avec agacement.

— Comprends-le, s'il te plaît. Et attends. »

Les traits du visage de Kagami se détendirent à ses mots et son regard dériva pour observer cette fois-ci cet homme qui s'était mis aux côtés de Kuroko. Une injure traversa la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il n'insista pas davantage et salua Kuroko, s'en allant par la suite. Akashi put ensuite voir Kuroko soupirer de soulagement tandis que Kagami s'éloignait d'eux pour enfin disparaître. Kuroko se tourna ensuite face à lui et se pencha vers l'avant.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à ça, mais je dois vous laisser maintenant. Je dois rendre les affaires prêtées. »

Kuroko se redressa ensuite sans attendre de réponse et se retourna pour ensuite se mettre en route pour le studio où travaillait en ce moment même Kise. Le mannequin l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de terminer tard de toute façon.

« J'ai un marché pour toi. »

La voix d'Akashi réussit, ou plutôt lui intima l'ordre, de s'arrêter. Kuroko se tourna alors vers le réalisateur qui resta à sa place. Autour d'eux les personnes continuaient de défiler sans se soucier de leur présence, ou alors ils regardaient attentivement le célèbre réalisateur sans s'arrêter pour demander le moindre autographe. Tous savaient que de toute façon, Akashi n'en signait jamais. Alors tous préféraient le regarder de loin, et ainsi voler quelques secondes au temps du rouquin.

« Tu dors chez moi et je te nourris, en contrepartie tu me sers de support pour mon prochain scénario.

— C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kuroko, à la fois intéressé et inquiet.

— Tu intègres le fait que tu sois une femme, et que tu réagiras comme tel. »

Kuroko fronça ses sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pourtant, Akashi ne s'étendit pas davantage et lui demanda s'il était d'accord. Toutefois, Kuroko n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix ; c'était comme si une main le poussait dans son dos pour le contraindre à faire un pas en avant et ainsi rejoindre le réalisateur. Difficilement tout de même, il acquiesça. Cela suffit pourtant amplement à Akashi qui se mit en chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il fut tout de même arrêté par Kuroko qui le vit partir dans le sens opposé du studio de Kise.

« Je dois lui rendre ces vêtements sinon il aura des problèmes. » Confia Kuroko.

Akashi pesta mais il suivit pourtant le pas de Kuroko. Une fois cette chose faite ils en seront débarrassés et plus vite il pourrait se mettre au boulot. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans un petit studio fortement éclairé qui obligea Akashi à plisser des yeux, voire même à un moment donné à mettre son bras sur son front afin de se faire un peu d'obscurité. La voix d'un homme n'avait de cesse de féliciter les mannequins sur le plateau, c'était ici le seul autre son que parvenait à entendre Akashi hormis celui inlassable des flashes d'un appareil photo.

Puis, une voix déchirante vint brouiller son appareil auditif avec une facilité folle.

« Kurokocchi ! Tu es enfin revenu ! »

Automatiquement, les yeux d'Akashi se levèrent pour voir apparaître à quelques mètres d'eux un grand blond courir dans leur direction. La réaction du mannequin fit crier le client et l'agent du jeune homme qui avait quitté sans crier gare le plateau. Seulement, quand les yeux de Kise visualisèrent la personne qui accompagnait son ami, son corps se tétanisa complètement. Et il tomba la tête en avant. Le grand bruit fit paniquer tout le monde, hormis Akashi qui regardait plutôt tout ce monde entourer cet idiot qui se massait en ce moment même son nez devenu douloureux.

« Ku… Kurokocchi ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Akashicchi ? Se plaignit Kise larmoyant.

Akashi tiqua au nouveau surnom.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Ne m'appelle plus de la sorte, trancha-t-il d'une voix cassante.

— Si méchant… mais c'est pour ça que je vous aime ! »

Quelque part, ce type lui faisait penser à Reo. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette horrible pensée. Après le Sei-chan il avait donc le droit au Akashicchi, le prochain ce serait quoi ? Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Kuroko prit son uniforme que des employés venaient de ramener et il alla se changer dans une salle inoccupée. Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour Kuroko afin de revenir en tant qu'homme. Ce lapse de temps avait pourtant suffi pour retrouver Kise accroché à Akashi qui s'évertuait à se défaire de cette sangsue humaine.

« Kurokocchi, grâce à toi j'ai pu toucher mon idole ! »

Kise sauta d'Akashi pour rejoindre le bleuté qui fit un pas sur le côté afin d'éviter l'étreinte. Bien évidemment, Kise ne nota pas le refus et retenta sa chance qui à nouveau conduit au même résultat. A plusieurs reprises il retenta, mais Kuroko était aussi agile qu'une anguille. De ce fait, jamais le mannequin ne l'attrapa. Ce fut finalement l'agent de ce dernier qui eut le dernier mot en traînant Kise jusqu'au plateau afin de terminer la séance.

Akashi se saisit donc de l'occasion pour se retourner et quitter au plus vite ce studio avant qu'une nouvelle sangsue ne surgisse. Ceci n'était pas une fuite, mais il évitait de prochainement commettre un meurtre. Il fut d'ailleurs satisfait de voir Kuroko suivre ses pas. Le lycéen le suivit même jusqu'aux portes de son appartement qu'il constata déjà ouverte après y avoir enfoncé ses clés.

« Shūzō. » Grinça-t-il tout en entrant dans son salon.

Comme prévu, le scénariste avait pris ses aises chez lui. La télévision était allumée et il avait sûrement dû se servir dans son réfrigérateur puisqu'une assiette vide se trouvait sur sa table basse. Akashi referma sa porte après avoir fait entrer Kuroko qui à l'entente d'un autre nom, s'était soudainement ravisé. La silhouette d'un inconnu fit froncer les sourcils de Nijimura qui sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds. En l'occurrence, ce n'était définitivement pas une femme.

« J'étais venu récupérer les clés de ma voiture, mais je viens de découvrir une chose bien plus intéressante. »

Akashi pesta, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nijimura le connaissait bien, c'était indéniable. Il laissa alors tomber bien qu'à contrecœur les clés du véhicule dans les mains de son propriétaire dont le regard n'avait pas quitté un seul instant Kuroko resté dans l'entrée.

« Qui c'est ? Demanda avec intérêt Nijimura, puisqu'Akashi laissait entrer un pareil individu dans son cher appartement.

— Un lycéen qui m'a suivi un soir. Il s'est travesti pour pouvoir manger au speed dating.

— Oh, un cas intéressant alors ! »

Akashi acquiesça avant d'emporter l'assiette sale dans son lave-vaisselle. Il retourna toutefois à la hauteur de Nijimura et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier pour ensuite le pousser jusqu'à la sortie de chez lui, ne laissant pas le choix au scénariste qui ne détachait toujours pas son regard de Kuroko. La porte se referma violemment sur lui et Akashi soupira d'agacement. Ce type n'allait donc jamais arrêter de lui taper sur le système. Pourquoi résistait-il encore à l'envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ou de payer des types pour faire disparaître son corps, et ainsi être tranquille pour le restant de ses jours ?

Le réalisateur pesta une dernière fois avant de quitter le seuil de son salon. Il retira comme à son habitude sa veste qu'il plia avant de la mettre sur son canapé, il enleva ensuite sa cravate et s'assit afin de se relaxer un peu. Il ne remarqua qu'ensuite que Kuroko n'avait pas exécuté le moindre mouvement depuis son entrée entre ces murs.

« Viens t'asseoir. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et devant la dureté de ceux du réalisateur, Kuroko obéit. Il s'assit tout de même à une distance respectable de la célébrité et tint ses genoux fermement entre ses mains.

« J'ai une deuxième chambre, et je ne suis pas un détraqué sexuel. »

Kuroko soupira de soulagement, mais Akashi tiqua. Ce gamin avait vraiment cru les accusations de ces femmes vulgaires ? Il pesta suffisamment fort pour que Kuroko le remarque et s'excuse rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver et de le faire changer d'avis alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Il se dépêcha alors de présenter ses excuses auprès de son hôte qui n'avait eu de cesse de le fixer avec insistance. Une certaine gêne et un lourd malaise se développa à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui, pour fuir le regard d'Akashi, décida de regarder autour de lui son nouveau toit pour les prochains jours. Le salon donnait aussi sur la cuisine et de rares objets décoratifs montraient qu'une personne vivait entre ces murs. En comparaison, même sa chambre était plus décorée que tout cet appartement. Cet dernier était froid, sûrement aussi froid que son propriétaire qui ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin d'afficher quelques souvenirs sous son propre toit.

De son côté, Akashi laissa à son nouveau colocataire le temps d'observer son nouvel habitat. Il croisa ses jambes et son coude droit vint se superposer à celles-ci, sa main se joignant à son menton par la suite. C'était bien la première qu'il invitait quelqu'un chez lui Nijimura ; l'avait suivi un jour pour voir où il vivait et il avait ensuite fait le double de ses clés sans son autorisation. Toutefois, sans compter le cas spécial de Nijimura, personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui. Son assistant Mibuchi ne devait même pas savoir dans quel quartier résidentiel il pouvait habiter. Pourtant là, sous ses yeux hétérochromes était assis sur son canapé un lycéen tout à fait banal qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue. De plus, ce garçon n'avait pas le profil d'un adolescent rebelle qui aurait commis quelque chose d'illégal et qui ne pouvait donc rentrer chez lui. Cette fois-ci, Akashi n'hésita pas à soulever la question.

« Tes parents sont morts ?

Surpris par la question, Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Son souffle fut même coupé par l'intervention du réalisateur qui s'impatientait de la réponse à venir.

« Soyons clairs dès le départ Tetsuya, quand je pose une question j'attends une réponse immédiate. Tes parents sont-ils morts ?

— Non, ils sont bien vivants. »

Par le silence qui s'ensuivit, il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que le jeune homme ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Akashi jugea alors une dernière fois de bas en haut la silhouette s'étant assise à ses côtés et soupira longuement. Sa main quitta son visage et il décroisa ses jambes, c'était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Dis-moi maintenant pourquoi ça n'a pas marché tout à l'heure au speed dating, interrogea-t-il pendant que Kuroko le regardait à nouveau.

— Cela n'est pas bien difficile, vous ne savez pas parler aux femmes. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez une personne cassante. Et puis, nous ne nous connaissons même pas, et pourtant vous vous permettez déjà de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Les yeux d'Akashi se plissèrent, ce n'était jamais plaisant de recevoir des reproches en plein visage. De plus, le naturel que prenait ce garçon pour les lui formuler l'agaçait. Akashi se retenu de renvoyer ce garçon d'où il venait, puisqu'après tout il avait encore besoin de lui, et décida plutôt de poursuivre la conversation sur un autre terrain.

« Et du haut de tes seize ans, tu le saurais mieux que moi ? Emis-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

— Oui. »

Décidément, ce garçon allait sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Argumente, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

— Comme vous avez pu le constater de nombreuses fois, si vous vous attaquez à leur physique vous y risquez votre vie. Il ne faut jamais critiquer le physique d'une fille, et si elle vous demande : _je n'aurais pas grossi ?_ Il faut que vous répondiez négativement. Même si elle a bien grossi, ça lui fera plaisir et elle ne s'énervera pas.

— C'est un mensonge.

— Parfois, il est préférable d'embellir la vérité que de se montrer sincère. »

Akashi fronça des sourcils. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait se montrer sincère et honnête envers la gente féminine, être gentil et toujours répondre présent pour elle. C'était sûrement pour ces raisons qu'Akashi se montrait monstrueusement sincère avec elles, pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de croire à des faits erronés. Pourtant en ce moment même, ce garçon lui disait de faire le contraire. De ce fait, Akashi sut qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de ce garçon et surtout du fonctionnement des femmes.

Après s'être redressé, Akashi dirigea Kuroko jusqu'à sa chambre et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait utiliser l'armoire qui s'y trouvait pour ranger ses vêtements. Devant le regard embarrassé de Kuroko, Akashi comprit que les seules affaires dont disposait ce lycéen étaient ce qu'il portait. Le regard lourd d'Akashi et les yeux fuyants de Kuroko déterminèrent l'objectif des jours à venir. Finalement, Akashi quitta sa deuxième chambre tout en avertissant Kuroko sur un point incontournable.

« Nous passerons chez tes parents prochainement. »

L'utilisation d'un 'nous' surpris Kuroko qui suivit du regard le réalisateur qui retourna dans le salon préparer le repas. Cependant, une certaine angoisse prit le lycéen à la gorge. Il ressentit même une difficulté à amener de l'oxygène à ses poumons, et sentit alors contre son front et ses joues des gouttes de sueurs s'écouler. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Et le plus terrifiant était assurément le fait de savoir qu'il allait remettre les pieds chez ses parents en compagnie d'une célébrité.

Cette nuit-là, et bien qu'il avait tout le confort qui lui avait manqué pendant des jours entiers, Kuroko ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. A travers les murs, il pouvait entendre les cliquetis réguliers des touches d'un clavier. Les faisceaux lumineux passant par l'entrebâillement du sol avec la porte lui prouvait qu'Akashi n'était pas encore couché et était resté dans le salon pour travailler. Kuroko soupira faiblement tout en fermant les yeux ; demain était un autre jour et son corps avait besoin de se reposer pour pouvoir subir ce qui l'attendait inévitablement. Rien ne retira toutefois cette angoisse logée au creux de sa gorge.

**-x-x-x-**

Son menton dans le creux de sa main, Kagami fixait le tableau sans vraiment y prêter attention. Des chiffres se perdaient parmi d'autres et formaient de la sorte des vagues à peine discernables par ses yeux carmin. Son esprit se trouvait ailleurs que dans sa salle de classe et son état attira le professeur à sa table, le lycéen semblait pouvoir dormir les yeux grands ouverts.

« Un peu de retenu, Kagami ! » S'écria l'enseignant en tapotant le crâne du lycéen avec son livre.

Aussitôt le rouquin se redressa et regarda autour de lui, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Son expression surprise exhibée aux yeux de tous fit rapidement rire ses camarades qui furent aussitôt repris par leur professeur. Finalement, le lycéen prit en sa possession son stylo et nota sur son cahier les formules qu'il n'avait pas écoutées. Son regard quitta pourtant la surface de son bureau pour lorgner derrière son épaule et regarder la place désertée. En apercevant le siège une fois de plus délaissé, les sourcils de Kagami se défroncèrent et le jeune homme replongea dans ses pensées. Kuroko avait des problèmes, il avait assurément plus besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer que jamais, et pourtant lui restait là. Il continuait d'aller en cours alors que Kuroko passait ses nuits dehors ; et bien qu'il aurait volontiers cohabité avec le bleuté dans son petit appartement, mais celui-ci avait refusé.

Selon lui, ses parents l'auraient tout de suite retrouvé. Les parents de Kuroko, Kagami les avait déjà rencontrés par hasard. Des personnes gentilles et agréables, au sourire aimable et à la personnalité simple. De ce fait, Kagami ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kuroko les fuyait et était prêt à passer ses journées entières à l'extérieur et dans le froid, plutôt que dans un doux foyer.

« On mange ensemble, Kagami ? »

Le regard sanglant du lycéen se tourna vers un de ses camarades de classe qui avait rejoint son bureau. Un acquiescement plus tard, Kagami se redressa et suivit le pas de Furihata et des deux autres. Ils rejoignirent d'autres de leurs amis qui patientaient déjà sur le toit de leur lycée. Une fois la petite troupe d'amis formée, plusieurs d'entre eux demandèrent des nouvelles de Kuroko à Kagami. Après tout, les sentiments de Kagami n'était un secret pour personne et son regard était bien trop révélateur. Le rouquin n'était absolument pas du genre discret ni même assez intelligent pour savoir nier les faits tout en paraissant crédible.

« Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, il a dû laisser son portable chez lui, confia-t-il tout en mangeant son bentô.

— C'est étrange tout de même… Kuroko-kun est un élève sérieux, c'est mauvais pour lui d'être aussi souvent absent. »

Furihata ainsi que les autres regardèrent avec intérêt Fukuda qui venait de prendre la parole. Il n'avait pas tords puisque depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Kuroko en cours, celui-ci avait loupé bien des examens ainsi que des cours importants. Quelques regards traînèrent ensuite en direction de Kagami qui devait être la personne la plus proche de Kuroko d'entre eux. Cependant, le rouquin était depuis longtemps plongé dans ses pensées. Sa main apportait par mécanisme la nourriture à sa bouche, son absence étant révélée par l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui s'était estompée pour laisser place à un regard vitreux.

Cette situation devait bien plus atteindre Kagami qui ne le laissait transparaître ; car après tout le jeune homme se sentait si impuissant et inutile que le soir tombé, il n'avait de cesse de s'insulter d'idiot incapable d'agir. Kuroko avait besoin de lui et lui continuait d'aller en cours comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois, il était impossible d'aider quelqu'un sans savoir ce qui pouvait lui être néfaste. Kuroko avait refusé de lui confier ce qui n'allait pas avec sa famille, et malgré son insistance Kuroko s'était détourné de lui pour continuer son chemin tout seul.

**-x-x-x-**

Un bâillement sortit d'outre-tombe fit se retourner d'innombrables personnes vers Aomine qui retira ses pieds du sommet de la table pour les poser à même le sol. Le jeune homme apporta sa main au niveau de ses yeux et essuya les larmes de fatigues qui s'y formaient, se grattant ensuite sa nuque tout en reportant son attention autour de lui. Des personnes en costard l'entouraient d'un coin comme de l'autre et l'observaient avec dédain. Bruyamment, Aomine pesta mais ne formula pas le fond de sa pensée. De toute façon lorsqu'il prendrait la tête de la société de son père, ces personnes qui aujourd'hui le regardaient de travers se trouveraient à sa botte.

A sa droite un mouvement attira derechef son attention. Ses yeux purent de la sorte discerner la fine silhouette de sa mère se redresser et fermer du bout de ses doigts le dossier qu'on lui avait confié au début de la réunion.

« Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, merci de votre participation. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Autour d'elle, des têtes hochèrent avant d'exécuter le même mouvement qu'elle. Petit à petit ces personnes en costard quittèrent la salle dont le mobilier consistait en une vaste table circulaire ainsi qu'en un tableau où il était possible de projeter des diaporamas. De son côté, Aomine se releva à son tour après que le dernier associé de la société ne soit sorti et lui emboîta le pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans sa chambre et faire une sieste, bien qu'il ait dormi durant toute la réunion déjà.

« Daiki. »

La voix lourde en répercussion de sa mère le dissuada de donner cours à ses envies, le faisant de la sorte s'arrêter pour ensuite relever son menton et regarder par-dessus son épaule. Aomine enfouit néanmoins ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et attendit que le savon soit passé pour ensuite s'en aller. Après tout, il était le fils unique d'une des plus importantes familles du Japon. De plus, ses parents étaient maintenant trop âgés pour fournir un nouvel héritier. Quoiqu'il puisse faire, son avenir était déjà tout tracé.

« Si tu ne prends pas plus au sérieux ta situation, nous allons devoir sévir avec ton père.

— Hm. Faites donc… »

Aomine n'attendit pas plus et quitta à son tour la salle de réunion. Il n'avait pas peur de ses parents ni même des répercussions que son attitude pourrait avoir sur lui ; après tout il était important. Personne ne pouvait le battre ni même prendre sa place dans la société judiciaire tenue par son père. En chemin pour retrouver sa chambre, la silhouette de son amie d'enfance se dessina sur le mur blanc auquel elle était appuyée.

Lorsque les yeux de Momoi discernèrent la présence d'Aomine, la jeune fille se redressa rapidement et étira un large sourire avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son ami. Contre sa poitrine généreuse se trouvaient les devoirs qu'elle venait apporter à son camarade absent pour des raisons professionnelles.

« Mais comme je savais que tu n'allais pas y prêter attention, je t'ai marqué pleins d'annotations pour les réussir en un clin d'œil. Même un enfant de primaire les réussirait ! »

Le doux sourire de son amie détendit Aomine qui prit les papiers en main et se remit en route avec à ses côtés cette fois-ci, une personne qui pensait à son bien-être. Devant l'obscurité des lieux puisque la fenêtre était restée fermée, les narines de Momoi frémirent devant l'odeur de fauve qui persistait entre ses quatre murs. Elle se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir les volets en grand et laissa la vitre ouverte afin d'aérer pendant qu'Aomine pestait dans son coin.

Après avoir déposé les papiers fournis par Momoi, Aomine enfila une veste et quitta sa chambre. Finalement, il n'avait plus envie de dormir et préférait sortir en compagnie de son amie. Le fait de voir Aomine s'habiller pour sortir suffit par ailleurs à la jeune fille pour comprendre sans que le bleuté n'ait à dire un mot. Leurs nombreuses années passées ensembles, inséparables, leur avaient au moins permis de se comprendre sans utiliser de mots. Momoi lui emboîta alors le pas avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais avant qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre les portes leur permettant de rejoindre l'extérieur une voix recouvrit les lieux. Une paire de talons prit ensuite la relève et Momoi frissonna tout en se retournant, apercevant de la sorte la mère d'Aomine accompagnée d'un homme habillé sombrement. Une paire de lunettes teintées masquaient la couleur de ses yeux. De cette façon, seuls ses cheveux blonds ressortaient par rapport à sa tenue obscure.

« Attendez. L'agent Wakamatsu vous conduira en ville et vous ramènera pour dix-neuf heures. »

Aomine se retourna et jugea mauvaisement du regard le nouvel arrivant qui tressaillit devant le regard animal auquel il devait faire face. A ses côtés, Momoi regarda la montre accrochée autour de son poignet et constata alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une heure devant eux. De son côté, la mère d'Aomine ne craignit aucunement le regard jeté par son fils. Après tout, elle avait le même. Cette femme releva alors son menton avant de se détourner et prévenir son employé que si jamais son fils ne revenait pas à l'heure indiquée, il n'aurait à remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Wakamatsu déglutit faiblement avant de reporter son attention sur Aomine qui avait déjà quitté la maison.

Se mettant alors à courir pour retrouver le fils de cette femme, Wakamatsu le retrouva en train de dépasser le portail alors qu'une voiture toute prête pour cette sortie les attendait déjà dans la cour. Sa voix s'éleva alors pour retenir le basané qui était suivi de près par Momoi dont il avait attrapé la main pour la traîner après lui.

« Dai-chan… nous devrions monter dans la voiture de cet homme, il risque sa place à cause de ton attitude, souffla Momoi qui trottinait derrière Aomine.

— Rien à foutre. »

La réponse instantanée de son ami déplut à Momoi qui regarda furtivement derrière elle. Elle put ainsi voir le pauvre employé courir pour tenter de les rattraper tout en les appelant bruyamment. De par son intérêt pour l'agent de la famille Aomine, Momoi ne fit pas attention à où elles mettaient les pieds. De cette façon, une pierre put aisément s'y glisser et la faire chuter la tête la première. Son genou frotta douloureusement contre le macadam du trottoir. Aomine fut rapidement déséquilibré par la chute de son amie, mais il parvint tout de même à retrouver son équilibre tandis que Wakamatsu profita de la situation pour accélérer son allure et ainsi rejoindre les deux adolescents.

« Si vous m'aviez écouté, votre amie n'aurait pas été blessée. » Se permit-il en s'agenouillant pour inspecter la plaie de Momoi.

Aomine jura et contracta ses poings dans l'idée de frapper ce crétin de première. Seulement, l'intervention de Momoi l'interpela et l'arrêta dans son intention malfaisante. De cette façon, les yeux de la jeune fille eurent raison de lui et il l'aida même à se relever pour ensuite rejoindre la voiture prêtée pour leur sortie. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, Wakamatsu sortit du coffre la trousse de premier secours et désinfecta la blessure de la jeune fille pendant qu'Aomine s'assis et boucla sa ceinture. Son attention se prêta ensuite sur l'extérieur qu'il observa d'un œil absent par la vitre teintée dont disposait le véhicule.

La plaie pansée, Wakamatsu releva son regard pour apercevoir le profil ennuyé du fils de l'imposante famille Aomine. Au plus profond de lui-même, il sut que jamais il ne pourrait s'entendre avec un tel gosse imbu de lui-même qui du fait de son statut élevé ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Le jeune agent contracta alors sa mâchoire avant de se redresser et monter dans la voiture. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait besoin de ce job. Entourant le volant par ses mains, Wakamatsu jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant de la famille Aomine avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et permettre au véhicule de s'élancer.

Jamais un enfant qui était né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche ne pourrait comprendre les aléas de la vie d'un simple et bon citoyen. Honnête et droit.


	5. Scène 5

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez le plaisir, ou non, de rencontrer les parents de Kuroko Tetsuya, tout en étant en compagnie d'Akashi. Si c'est pas beau tout ça... ;) Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Emy-nee :** Pour les âges des personnages c'est très simple = Akashi 23 ans ; Kuroko Tetsuya 16 ans (pareil que Kagami et tous leurs petits camarades) et Kise ainsi qu'Aomine auraient 17 ans (pareil pour Momoi), car j'aime bien le chiffre 17.

Et je pense que la langue française est si compliquée car depuis la nuit des temps, l'esprit humain est masochiste. Nan mais sans dec t'as vu la conjugaison du verbe "mouvoir" ? "Je mus" au passé simple, ça me fait trop penser à un serpent, donc je te laisse imaginer la scène qui se déroule dans ma tête. Bref, la conjugaison, c'est terrible.

**Laura-067 :** Oh oui crois-moi, Wakamatsu va prier pour que Momoi soit toujours là xD Surtout que ses tourments ne font que commencer, je peux te le promettre Aomine va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

**Riddikuluss : **Tu vas rire alors quand Akashi va rencontrer Murasakibara et que bien sûr, il aura le droit à son petit Aka-chin ! Bien sûr qu'il ne sera pas épargné voyons. D'ailleurs je sens qu'à la fin de cette fiction tu seras musclée comme une athlète car tu sais... c'est pas fini pour l'éducation des femmes à Akashi par Kuroko-sensei ! Ça ne fait que commencer même x)

Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos review, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir ! A nouveau j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le papillon**

**Scène 5**

* * *

_Les __enfants__ sont les __personnes__ les __moins __bien __comprises__ de la __terre__, _

_et c'est __parce__ que la __terre__ est __gouvernée__ par des __grandes __personnes__ qui ont __oublié__ qu'elles __furent__ aussi des __enfants__._

Julien Green.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kuroko se réveilla avec cette même angoisse qui n'avait pas su le quitter de la nuit. Le réveil disposé sur la table de chevet lui indiquait dix heures tapantes. Kuroko couvrit son visage avec les couvertures et soupira longuement pour essayer de dissiper les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Ses mains se resserrent autour des tissus pour camoufler ses tremblements. A tous les coups Akashi devait travailler le samedi, il avait donc encore du temps devant lui. Kuroko essayait de la sorte de se rassurer par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, inventant des possibilités plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Une voix trancha pourtant le fil de ses pensées comme une paire de ciseaux couperait un seul et même lien en deux.

« Si tu es réveillé, lève-toi. »

Kuroko écarquilla tout d'abord les yeux avant de se redresser vivement. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et craignait le pire ; et il eut entièrement raison puisqu'il découvrit Akashi assit sur une des chaises dont disposait la chambre et en vue de sa position, le réalisateur devait être assis là depuis un bon moment.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, soulignant le fait qu'il se soit réveillé depuis peu.

— Je comptais utiliser un vers d'eau, mais mon assistant m'a appelé. Maintenant lève-toi. »

Intérieurement, Kuroko remercia cet assistant dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour coiffer un minimum sa chevelure rebelle et retira ensuite les couvertures de son corps. Pendant ce temps, Akashi se redressa et entreprit le chemin de la sortie pour rejoindre son salon. Il s'arrêta néanmoins avec la poignée dans le creux de sa main.

« J'ai disposé des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain, prépare-toi. J'ai aussi appelé tes parents, ils t'attendent. »

Le cœur de Kuroko rata plusieurs battements avant de complètement s'arrêter. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner et son souffle se coupa, comme si le corps du jeune lycéen s'était mis en veille pour mieux démarrer par la suite. Et le démarrage fut des plus difficiles ; Kuroko eut du mal à respirer et sa respiration bruyante intrigua Akashi qui se retourna pour voir l'adolescent en train de suffoquer. Ayant apporté une de ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, Kuroko tenta de réguler son souffle tandis que dans le coin de ses yeux des larmes se formaient.

« Tes parents te battaient ? »

La soudaine prise de parole d'Akashi attira le regard du lycéen dans sa direction, qui heureusement reprit son calme petit à petit.

« Ils n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi, sauf quand je le méritais, y répondit dans un semblant de calme Kuroko.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

— Sauf votre respect, mes problèmes familiaux ne vous regardent pas. Je ne répondrais donc pas à votre question. »

A ces mots, Akashi s'énerva. Il pourrait aisément obliger ce garçon à lui répondre en usant de la menace ou bien de la force ; cependant il savait que rien ne retenait ce garnement de quitter son appartement et retourner dans la rue, et Akashi avait besoin d'un regard extérieur pour son prochain film. En soit il avait beaucoup plus à perdre que Kuroko.

Au final, Akashi quitta la chambre de Kuroko et avisa son téléphone posé sur la table basse. Mibuchi l'avait appelé pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée des travaux du matin et des discussions avec les nombreux producteurs et acteurs, mais il devait au plus vite rejoindre le plateau pour clôturer ce projet. En terminant ce film il pourrait davantage se consacrer à son nouveau projet et de la sorte utiliser au maximum la présence de ce garçon dans son appartement, et ainsi le faire partir au plus vite. Peu de personnes osaient lui tenir tête et refuser de répondre à ses questions, hormis Nijimura, Akashi ne sut définir une autre personne qui lui tiendrait tête. Même son assistant courbait la tête quand il haussait la voix.

Akashi pesta faiblement avant de prendre en main son portable et rappeler le dernier contact qu'il avait eu au téléphone.

« Un problème, Sei-chan ? Lui répondit aussitôt une voix après la deuxième sonnerie.

— Je viendrai plus tard, dis à Eiji de prendre les rênes. »

Sans en dire davantage, Akashi raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain où il entendait l'eau s'écouler. De son côté, Mibuchi se dirigea vers le producteur principal de ce film et l'avertit des propos tenus par Akashi. Les yeux écarquillés, Shirogane en sourit rapidement et se rapprocha des acteurs restants qui eurent la même réaction. Une séance de tournage sans le redoutable réalisateur était comme une partie de plaisir ; ils pouvaient faire leur métier tout en appréciant le fait de jouer sans une pression accablante sur leurs épaules. En retrait, Mibuchi vit tout le personnel s'agiter avec entrain. Agitant sa tête de droite à gauche, il plaignit intérieurement l'une de ses idoles et se remit à son tour au travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko sortit de la salle de bain avec de nouveaux vêtements. Evidemment, ces derniers appartenaient à la garde-robe d'Akashi et pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un costard. Ainsi sa tenue se composait d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon délavé, fort heureusement ces deux-là étaient tout juste à sa taille. Kuroko retrouva par la suite Akashi dans le salon et l'intérêt prêté par le réalisateur le gêna légèrement.

« Merci pour les vêtements. » Souffla-t-il tout en se penchant vers l'avant.

Akashi sonda du regard Kuroko avant de se détourner et ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il attrapa ensuite dans l'entrée les clés de son appartement et ce fut le signal, Kuroko lui emboîta rapidement le pas en sentant l'énervement du réalisateur. Dans les prochaines minutes, Kuroko devina qu'il allait devoir se montrer encore plus transparent que d'habitude et surtout ne pas dire un seul mot. En montant toutefois dans le taxi qui allait les amener chez ses parents, Kuroko se demanda comment Akashi allait faire.

La réponse à sa question vint instantanément quand le réalisateur donna son adresse exacte au chauffeur qui aussitôt fit avancer son véhicule sur la route. Les sourcils relevés, Kuroko hésita à s'adresser à Akashi. Face au regard interrogateur du lycéen, Akashi le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de répondre à sa question muette.

« Tes parents tiennent une librairie non ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile d'obtenir leur adresse. »

Les poings de Kuroko se contractèrent autour de son pantalon face à l'indiscrétion dont avait fait preuve Akashi. Est-ce que toutes les personnes influentes et aisées se comportaient ainsi avec leur entourage ? De sorte qu'ils se fichaient royalement de ce que les autres, d'un autre rang social qu'eux, puisse penser ou bien ressentir de leurs agissements ; Kuroko était sûr que si la situation était inversée, que si Akashi avait été à sa place, il n'aurait jamais accepté une telle situation. Cela révulsait Kuroko qu'il puisse tout se permettre sans une once de honte. Toutefois, le fait de pouvoir dormir dans un lit bien chaud et être nourri étaient deux facteurs bien importants pour lui dorénavant. Ainsi Kuroko continua de serrer entre ses mains le tissu de son pantalon tout en regardant le sol de la voiture, ruminant en silence tandis qu'Akashi regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Akashi était loin de se douter que son attitude blessait le jeune garçon assis à sa droite, et à vrai dire il avait mieux à penser.

En effet, le rouquin s'imaginait diverses manières qui expliqueraient l'attitude présente de Kuroko. Si ce garçon n'était pas battu, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Ayant toujours eu l'habitude de malmener son esprit, Akashi prenait un malin plaisir à échafauder des théories et ensuite en peser le pour et le contre. Et puis de toute façon, dans le pire des cas il n'aurait qu'à soulever la question auprès des concernés pendant que Kuroko irait dans sa chambre récupérer des affaires. Un rictus s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres, il était bien amusé par la tournure des événements.

Une demi-heure dut sûrement passer avant que le chauffeur ne s'arrête en annonçant la fin de son trajet, Akashi lui ordonna de les attendre sur le bas-côté pour ensuite les ramener. En sortant ensuite du véhicule, Akashi se retrouva nez à nez avec la façade d'un bâtiment délavée par le temps ; l'enseigne de la librairie avait de nombreuses fois été rattachée comme le témoignait les nombreux fils enroulés les uns sur les autres. Se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée, il nota néanmoins que cette fois-ci Kuroko ne suivit pas son pas. Regardant alors par-dessus son épaule, Akashi vit le garçon sur la chaussée opposée en train de se triturer les mains et le regard perdu dans le vague. Quelque part, Akashi ressentit de la pitié pour cet enfant terrifié à l'idée de retourner chez lui.

« Tetsuya, viens. »

L'appel du réalisateur eut le mérite de redescendre Kuroko sur terre. Le jeune homme visualisa de la sorte Akashi à demi tourné dans sa direction, l'intonation de sa voix n'ayant rien d'un ordre ou bien même d'une menace. Pour la première fois sûrement depuis leur rencontre, le réalisateur n'usait pas de son importance pour communiquer avec lui. La main tendue par Akashi termina même de rassurer étrangement Kuroko dont le pied droit se décolla du sol pour avancer, rapidement suivi par son confrère.

« De toute façon, quoique fasse tes parents je suis là. »

C'était assurément la première fois que Kuroko entendait la voix suave d'Akashi Seijūrō ; puisque ce dernier n'aurait aucune raison de parler de la sorte aux journalistes et que dans son travail il était assurément conseillé de se montrer ferme. Cette intention de la part du réalisateur habituellement si froid mit Kuroko dans le trouble. Il était pourtant énervé quelques secondes auparavant, mais c'était comme si cet épisode avait disparu de son esprit. De plus, savoir Akashi comme un allié l'apaisait énormément.

Dorénavant arrivé à sa hauteur, la main d'Akashi se posa contre son dos et l'invita à toquer à la porte de chez lui. Sa famille habitait au-dessus de la petite librairie qu'elle tenait, des appartements y étant proposés. Kuroko amena donc sa main à la porte tout en retenant son souffle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté cette librairie, une semaine qu'il avait rompu les contacts avec ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde. Une semaine aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit avant même que Kuroko n'ait à toquer ; le regard agrandit par la surprise d'Akashi fut témoin de la chute de Kuroko qui tomba à la renverse après qu'un objet non identifié se soit jeté sur lui. Des aboiements répondirent ensuite au réalisateur qui se décala pour assister à la scène qui aurait pu se montrer touchante si seulement il n'avait pas été surpris quelques secondes de cela ; un chiot reposait dorénavant sur le torse de Kuroko qui bataillait vainement pour tenir loin de son visage l'animal.

« Milles excuses Akashi-sama, en entendant vos voix il s'est précipité à l'extérieur ! »

L'entente de la voix féminine refroidit considérablement Kuroko qui se redressa aussitôt, ses bras entourant le corps du petit animal qui continuait de lécher chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait dégoter. Sa queue remuait comme jamais et fouettait l'air présent autour de lui. Pour sa part, Akashi identifia soigneusement la jeune femme qui se présentait à lui en de nombreuses courbettes ; ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon défait par les nombreux mouvements, caressaient par moment le haut de ses épaules. Les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues mettant en valeur ses yeux bleus.

« Mais entrez donc, nous vous avons préparé du thé pendant que Tetsuya ira prendre ses affaires. »

La mère de Kuroko vint se rapprocher de son fils et caressa brièvement sa joue par le dos de sa main ; pourtant ce simple contact qui paraissait d'une tendresse touchante brûla Kuroko comme si un fer rouge avait été apposé contre sa peau pour le marquer, lui la bête, l'anomalie, et le faire savoir à tout le monde. Une grimace s'étira de ce fait sur son visage et son chien vint lécher sa joue maltraitée comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, abreuvant par sa salive animale le toucher de cette femme qui était corrosif pour la peau de Kuroko.

Sans autre cérémonie, Kuroko ouvrit la marche et monta aussitôt l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne prit aucunement le temps de saluer les personnes présentes dans le salon, rassemblées évidemment pour voler un peu de temps au célèbre réalisateur. La mère de Kuroko convia ensuite Akashi à entrer en se décalant et le dirigea vers la pièce conviviale où Akashi découvrit de nombreuses têtes nouvelles de multiples âges. Un homme d'âge mûr avança sur la table la théière tandis qu'une vieille dame flattait le siège d'une chaise vide, sûrement destinée pour lui. Le fait d'être tant attendu et pressé pour s'asseoir le fit ressentir un certain malaise, ou plutôt un certain agacement. Ces personnes ne faisaient pas exception au bas peuple ordinaire ; ils se ramassaient tous autour d'une personne qui avait su se faire un nom.

« J'espère que Tetsuya ne vous pose pas trop de soucis, s'enquit l'homme de la maison pendant que sa femme versait du thé fumant pour le réalisateur.

— Il répond à mes questions et j'apprends beaucoup, répondit-il simplement en prenant ensuite en main la tasse offerte.

— Attendez de voir cela dans deux ou trois jours, les mauvaises habitudes reprendront rapidement le dessus. »

Le sourire faux de cette femme intéressa Akashi qui repensa par ailleurs à ses propos tenus ultérieurement. Cette mère n'avait pas revu son fils depuis une semaine, n'avait même pas pris contact avec lui, et ne lui avait même pas sauté au cou lors de leur arrivée. Le chien semblait même avoir plus de considération pour Kuroko que ses propres parents. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si son fils allait bien ou non. En comparaison, le père d'Akashi était l'incarnation d'un ange. Cette idée amusa Akashi dans le mauvais sens du terme. Le réalisateur parvint gracieusement à masquer son expression en buvant le breuvage offert par cette famille qui semblait ignorer l'existence de leur enfant.

« Akashi-kun, j'ai terminé. »

L'interpelé se retourna pour voir apparaître Kuroko contre l'embrassure de la porte, un énorme sac sous son épaule droite. La tête du chiot dépassait tout juste de ce sac et il aboya par ailleurs devant l'intérêt prêté par le rouquin. Kuroko avait en effet fait au plus vite afin de regrouper le maximum de vêtements propres et d'affaires personnels pouvant lui être utile dans les prochains jours, et ainsi éviter de repasser par ici.

« Pense à ne pas embêter Akashi-sama, Tetsuya. Il a été assez gentil pour te récupérer alors remercie le comme il le faut. » Conseilla sa mère tout en se rapprochant de son fils.

Sa main vint rapidement s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Kuroko qui se dégagea aussitôt de son emprise, Akashi nota d'ailleurs que cette femme perdit aussitôt son sourire devant l'attitude de Kuroko qui la tournait en ridicule devant une personne si importante. Un air mauvais s'empara du visage hideux de cette personne qui contractait au même instant ses poings tandis que Kuroko priait pour partir le plus rapidement possible et mettre de la distance entre lui et ces personnes. Pourquoi il était revenu déjà ? Son état mental actuel et la panique qui montait graduellement firent qu'il en avait oublié la réponse, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer tandis qu'à ses côtés son chien couchait ses oreilles sur le côté. Akashi décida alors d'intervenir en brisant cette mauvaise ambiance d'un grincement des pieds de sa chaise sur le parquet. Il se leva et alla aussitôt rejoindre Kuroko, coupant de la sorte le fil des pensées de cette femme et surtout ceux néfastes pour lui-même de Kuroko.

« Je vous remercie pour le thé, mais nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Votre fils est entre de bonnes mains dorénavant. »

Appuyant à nouveau contre le dos de Kuroko pour l'intimer à avancer, ce dernier ne se fit par prier et se dirigea d'un pas actif vers la sortie. Akashi ne se retourna aucunement pour voir une dernière fois cette famille, dorénavant désintéressé par elle. Une fois de retour à l'extérieur, Kuroko s'emplit les poumons d'air frais jusqu'à calmer son souffle et il rouvrit uniquement les yeux après l'aboiement de son chien qui tira par ailleurs le rouquin de ses pensées. Il rencontra immédiatement le regard de Kuroko qu'il nota comme suppliant, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de changé en soit dans ses yeux.

« Certaines femmes aiment beaucoup les hommes qui possèdent un chiot. » Essaya aussitôt Kuroko.

Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncèrent. Il se souvint néanmoins d'articles qu'il avait pu survoler le temps d'un repas. Ce garçon avait raison : des clubs de rencontres existaient pour les maîtres de chiens après tout. Il acquiesça alors pour accepter la présence du chien dans son appartement. Surpris d'avoir réussi, Kuroko finit par étirer un discret sourire du bord de ses lèvres.

« Vous pourrez alors m'accompagner lors des promenades, ça vous permettra de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et d'approfondir votre scénario.

— Pour rencontrer des personnes qui n'en voudront qu'après mon argent ? Réagit Akashi déjà agacé par la situation future.

— Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça.

— Tes parents ne sont assurément pas l'exception à la règle, le contredit-il.

— Mes parents sont comme ils sont… mais les personnes avares et désagréables comme vous ne sont pas non plus des plus agréables à vivre. »

Akashi assassina du regard Kuroko qui ne le regardait déjà plus, fixant un point devant lui sans se soucier de l'important réalisateur à sa droite. Intérieurement alors, Akashi se promit de faire ravaler tôt ou tard les paroles de ce maudit garnement. Toutefois, il allait attendre la meilleure situation pour renvoyer la perche ; ce moment où l'adolescent sera au plus bas émotionnellement, afin de le plonger davantage dans les ténèbres et ainsi lui infliger le coup de grâce. A ces pensées malsaines, Akashi étira un sourire mauvais ne présageant rien de bon. Il était déjà assez bien gentil d'héberger chez lui un inconnu et son chien, il n'allait pas en plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans y répondre.

Après tout, il était le grand Akashi Seijūrō et il en valait de sa prestigieuse réputation. Il monta ensuite avec Kuroko dans le taxi qui les avait attendus comme convenu, et Kuroko se rendit rapidement compte que le chemin emprunté par le chauffeur n'était pas celui les ramenant à l'appartement du réalisateur.

**-x-x-x-**

Entouré par les caméras et le personnel, Mibuchi Reo surveillait le jeu des acteurs et le travail des techniciens. Il fallait veiller à la bonne luminosité de chaque plan, à la rotation parfaite des caméras et une autre multitude de détails aussi imperceptibles/minuscules qu'importants. Les yeux plissés, Mibuchi faisait attention au moindre détail à la place de son employeur : Akashi Seijūrō. Celui n'était pas du genre à prendre des assistants, et encore moins des stagiaires, pourtant il avait réussi à se faire une place. Akashi lui avait permis de travailler à ses côtés et d'apprendre avec le meilleur. Mibuchi savait donc qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et qu'Akashi pouvait ruiner sa carrière avant même que celle-ci ne démarre, de plus en vue de son jeune âge il n'avait pas encore ces relations qui pourraient lui permettraient de tenir tête au le rouquin.

« Reo, je suis de retour. »

La simple énonciation de son prénom suffit à lui faire comprendre qui s'adressait à lui. Un immense sourire vint accompagner son mouvement de tête pour voir apparaître sous ses yeux la silhouette du grand réalisateur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent cependant en remarquant ce garçon qui suivait en retrait les pas d'Akashi, un gros sac sous le bras d'où dépassait la tête d'un chiot.

Autour d'eux, les acteurs terminèrent leur scène et quittèrent le plateau. Ils savaient que l'arrivée de leur patron pour ce film allait entraîner une petite réunion sur les choses faites au cours de cette matinée, des scènes allaient assurément être rejouées pour qu'Akashi soit sûr de la validité de celles-ci. Plus d'un d'entre eux soupira tout en s'éloignant pour grignoter et boire quelque chose avant de se remettre au travail. L'ambiance ainsi que le travail en lui-même n'allaient plus être les mêmes maintenant qu'Akashi Seijūrō était de la partie.

« Sei-chan ! Bon retour parmi nous. » S'extasia Mibuchi en sautant de son siège pour rejoindre le réalisateur.

Mibuchi se rapprocha de la sorte d'Akashi mais aussi de Kuroko qu'il fixa intensément dans les moindres recoins. Kuroko sentit par ailleurs une certaine animosité se dégager du corps de ce grand type aux longs cheveux ébène. Ses yeux céruléens soutinrent cependant ceux de ce jeune homme qui semblait autorisé à surnommer le réalisateur, puisqu'Akashi avait repris quelques jours plus tôt Kise lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Akashicchi.

« Qui c'est, Sei-chan ? Finit par demander Mibuchi après qu'Akashi ait sondé le plateau de tournage du regard.

— Rien d'important. Les scènes sont-elles concluantes ? »

L'attention de Mibuchi ne quitta pourtant pas Kuroko alors qu'il répondait au rouquin. Akashi s'avança ensuite pour rejoindre Shirogane et s'entretenir avec lui pendant que Mibuchi fixait toujours Kuroko qui regardait autour de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il était au cœur d'un plateau où un film était en train d'être tourné. De plus, ce film n'était pas de n'importe qui mais bel et bien du célèbre Akashi Seijūrō. Kuroko pensa alors à Kise qui aurait sûrement tout donné pour être à sa place en ce moment même, et cette simple pensée amusa le jeune homme bien que son visage n'en laissa rien transparaître.

« Qui es-tu pour Sei-chan ? »

La voix menaçante de ce Reo surprit un instant Kuroko qui se tourna pour lui faire face. Un sourire se présentait à lui, comme pour le rassurer et le mettre en confiance seulement Kuroko lut quelque chose de dangereux dans le fond des yeux de ce garçon. Ce type n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, il en était certain. Aussi sa poigne autour de la lanière de son sac se resserra bien que personne n'ait pu le voir. Dans le sac, son chiot agitait énergiquement sa tête à droite comme à gauche devant tant de monde autour de lui. Sa queue battait l'air avec envie.

« Il m'héberge dans son appartement et en échange je l'aide pour son prochain film, révéla-t-il simplement.

— L'aider ? Questionna Mibuchi à qui l'idée paraissait bizarre.

— Oui. Akashi-kun ne semble pas habile avec la romance. Je ne compte pas abuser de son argent ni de sa réputation. »

Kuroko avait préféré mettre ces points au clair avec cet homme qui paraissait proche du réalisateur, puisque celui-ci ne lui disait vraiment rien lorsqu'il utilisait son surnom. Devant l'air sceptique de Mibuchi, Kuroko n'ajouta pourtant rien. Il n'avait pas à se justifier en face de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Néanmoins, Mibuchi termina par étirer un large sourire qui laissa Kuroko impassible. Sa main large vint ensuite se poser sur l'épaule du lycéen qui releva légèrement son menton.

« Tu ne seras ni le premier ni le dernier à y avoir succombé, le fait d'avoir du pouvoir à disposition a toujours fait ressortir le côté mauvais des hommes. »

Sur ces mots porteurs de sagesse, Mibuchi quitta Kuroko pour rejoindre Akashi et Shirogane. Ils discutèrent ensembles des scènes à refaire et ces dernières revirent bientôt le jour devant les yeux émerveillés de Kuroko qui assistait en avant-première à ce film qui laissait une multitude de personnes impatientes de le voir au cinéma. A nouveau, Kuroko pensa à Kise et se promit de lui faire part de ses impressions si un jour ils se retrouvaient.

Toutefois, Kuroko fut surpris par toutes les prises de parole d'Akashi. Les mots crus utilisés de sa part ne l'étonnèrent guère, cependant Kuroko fut choqué de le voir s'adresser de la sorte à ces acteurs de mérite et pour la plupart grandement appréciés par le public. Des regards méchants et assassins se dirigeaient sur le réalisateur, mais aucun mot ne sortit de leur gorge. Tous les gardèrent bien soigneusement à l'intérieur de leur âme, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que tous ne portaient absolument pas dans leur cœur le réalisateur. Et Kuroko pensa au fait que si Akashi continuait de la sorte, plus aucun artiste ne voudrait jouer pour lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui en toucher deux mots, mais est-ce qu'Akashi l'écouterait ? Il n'avait pas demandé sa coopération pour cela ; et il lui répondrait sûrement qu'il connaissait mieux son métier que lui.

De plus, les mots tenus par ce Reo lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne et ne comptait pas le devenir, seulement Akashi le pensait-il aussi ? Après tout, il disait bien que ses parents l'étaient. Et puis Akashi avait déjà la gentillesse de l'héberger et le nourrir alors qu'ils n'appartenaient aucunement à la même famille et surtout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Cependant, ne pouvait-il pas essayer de faire plus et ainsi faciliter la vie d'Akashi, en préparant à manger par exemple.

Kuroko soupira longuement sous le regard attentif de Mibuchi assit aux côtés d'Akashi qui était concentré sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le couinement bruyant de son chiot réveilla Kuroko qui laissa traîner sa main entre ses deux oreilles. Il n'avait plus qu'à en parler à Akashi et découvrir de la sorte comment se rendre plus utile.

**-x-x-x-**

En sortant de son lycée, Aomine et ses amis décidèrent de traîner dans les salles d'arcades afin de décompresser de leur journée. Regroupés autour du célèbre basané de la famille Aomine, ce dernier se décomposa pourtant très rapidement quand son regard électrique croisa celui exaspéré de sa baby-sitter attitrée depuis quelques jours. Assis sur le capot de sa voiture de service, Wakamatsu luisait dans son beau costume fournit par ses employeurs. Plusieurs lycéens s'étaient retournés et certains le fixaient encore puisque la superbe voiture tranchait avec l'univers de ce lycée public. C'était à se demander ce que faisait Aomine Daiki dans un lycée aussi facile d'accès et sans histoire.

Aomine décida alors de feindre la présence de Wakamatsu et poursuivit son chemin en se servant des autres lycéens pour camoufler sa présence et rejoindre les salles d'arcades en compagnie de ses amis. Décidément sa mère ne plaisantait pas cette fois-ci en le prévenant qu'ils allaient sévir, mais Aomine s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas ce péquenaud qui allait lui dicter sa façon de modeler son emploi du temps. Vivement toutefois, il entendit la voix injurieuse de son chauffeur et décida alors de presser le pas. De son côté, Momoi voyait s'éloigner son ami d'enfance en bousculant bon nombre de personnes. Elle n'essaya en rien de le retenir ou bien encore de le raisonner et l'observa plutôt continuer sa traversée où finalement leurs camarades s'écartaient pour le laisser passer et barraient plutôt le chemin à Wakamatsu qui jura plus bruyamment. De la sorte, Aomine eut rapidement fait de dépasser Wakamatsu.

Au final, Aomine se retrouva seul en ville. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait été certain que ses camarades de classe avaient suivi son pas actif et l'auraient donc suivi. Regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme dut réaliser qu'il était dorénavant seul.

« Fais chier. »

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et décida tout de même d'aller dans la première salle d'arcades qui se présenterait à lui. Après tout, il avait distancé ce type minable pour ça. Autant le faire bien et rentrer quand cela lui chanterait. Entrant finalement dans l'établissement recherché, Aomine se dressa devant un jeu de combats dans l'allée où il inséra quelques pièces et positionna ses doigts sur les boutons. Par ailleurs, Aomine prit un malin plaisir à superposer le visage de ce maudit Wakamatsu sur son adversaire qu'il abattait sans regret. Il allait sûrement battre l'un de ses records personnels en plus de cela. Aomine n'était pourtant un habitué des salles d'arcades, seulement il y allait au moins une fois dans le mois afin de se vider l'esprit et surtout pour débarrasser ses envies meurtrières sur des personnages en 2D.

« Attrapez-le ! »

Les voix soudaines n'interpela aucunement Aomine qui poursuivit sa partie avec acharnement, après tout il était à quelques points de battre son record. Le sort en décida pourtant autrement quand une personne vint le bousculer suffisamment fort pour que son corps finisse par tomber à la renverse. Jurant furieusement, Aomine passa sa main sur la bosse qui se formait au-dessus de son crâne avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était en train de maudire son agresseur et de jurer de le trainer prochainement en justice quand ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant une tignasse blonde étalée contre son ventre, se massant pour sa part son front douloureux. Pendant un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et les injures d'Aomine moururent au fin fond de sa gorge, derrière eux les voix de ces hommes énervés couvrirent l'établissement.

Aomine put ainsi discerner au-dessus de lui cinq hommes à l'apparence de voyou par leurs jeans déchirés et leurs nombreux hématomes et pansements sur le visage. De plus, le milieu de travail de ses parents l'aidant, Aomine savait qu'en face de lui se trouvait un petit gang sans importance de gamins se pensant plus fort que tout. A la vue du fils de la famille Aomine, plus d'un déchantèrent et déglutirent bruyamment. Leur réaction amusa grandement Aomine qui étira un large sourire tandis qu'il resta allongé sur le sol avec un poids contre son torse.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne vous arrivent des problèmes, messieurs. » Souffla une énième voix qui refila des frissons à Aomine en le voyant apparaître.

Wakamatsu s'était glissé derrière la bande de copains et de par l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait de lui, tous décampèrent rapidement. Les yeux foudroyants de l'agent rencontrèrent ensuite ceux désabusés d'Aomine qui se grattait le crâne tout en regardant ailleurs. Pourquoi devait-il suivre ce stupide garnement qui ne savait pas se tenir tranquille et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Il allait devenir fou ou bien même produire l'inimaginable en butant ce gamin et ainsi débarrasser le monde d'un idiot.

Toutefois, Wakamatsu retrouva de son sérieux lorsque son attention tomba sur ce jeune homme qui s'asseyait sur le sol de la salle d'arcades. Son visage lui était familier et le jeune agent n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le jeune mannequin vedette Kise Ryōta. Les traits de son visage se froncèrent davantage et sa voix se fit beaucoup plus ferme.

« Vous aussi, vous devriez vous retirer avant que vos fan girls ou les journalistes n'arrivent. »

Kise fixa avec intérêt cet homme avant d'acquiescer et de se dresser sur ses jambes ; il s'en alla ensuite sans dire un mot tout en marchant très vite pour s'éloigner du centre-ville. De son côté, Aomine resta un long moment assis à regarder cet étrange blond disparaître de son champ de vision. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le rencontrait pourtant son visage lui était familier. Il demeura alors silencieux et reporta son attention sur Wakamatsu quand ce dernier lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Toutefois, Aomine pesta et se releva par ses propres moyens.

Il dépassa ainsi son chauffeur et se mit en chemin pour retourner chez lui, ne comptant évidemment pas monter dans la voiture de Wakamatsu. La poigne de ce dernier contre son épaule l'arrêta néanmoins et par un regard menaçant, Aomine le prévint de retirer au plus tôt cette main suicidaire de son corps. Wakamatsu ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter et sa voix sévère recouvrit une dernière fois la salle d'arcade.

« Faite attention aux rencontres que vous pouvez faire, certaines personnes pourraient profiter de votre futur statut pour leur profit. Ecoutez-moi désormais et rentrons. »

Fixant avec intérêt Wakamatsu, Aomine n'ajouta rien et agita sèchement son épaule afin de pouvoir se dégager. Comment ça il allait devoir l'écouter désormais, et puis quoi encore ? Il écoutait à peine ses parents, pas même Momoi, alors ce type n'avait aucune chance. Un sourire trancha par ailleurs son visage en deux lorsqu'il sortit de l'établissement et entendit les demandes de Wakamatsu pour rejoindre le véhicule et rentrer chez lui, mais bien entendu Aomine fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et continua sa route sans se retourner.


	6. Scène 6

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part cette semaine est bien chargée puisque j'alterne entre série de code afin de pouvoir obtenir cette connerie et café entre les amis (qui se terminent par ailleurs où je ne retourne pas chez moi). Du coup, j'arrive à peine à atteindre mon ordinateur et encore moins à avoir le temps, et l'inspiration, pour écrire...

L'écriture me manque, ouais.

Réponse aux review :

**Laura-067 :** Dans la petite confidence, je te dirais qu'en effet Wakamatsu va en baver... et quelque part, ça me fait rire de le faire courir partout à cause d'Aomine; car je me dis qu'étant le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Too après qu'Imayoshi s'en soit allé, il va terriblement en baver aussi. Je suis terrible avec les personnages...

**Riddikuluss : **Ta review m'a fait réfléchir pour notre plan pour la garde partagée de Kuroko, et il me semble t'en avoir déjà parlé mais je vais approfondir l'idée ici : flatter Akashi lui fera plaisir et lui fera retomber sa vigilance (même un riquiqui) mais si en plus on le fait partager au monde entier, imagine le truc. Tout le monde saura qu'il est formidable, adorable, gentil (?), et aimant. Te rends-tu compte de comment il sera après ? *commence à suivre Kuroko pour noter ses habitudes pour prévoir le jour de l'enlèvement*

Sur ce, comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;) Encore merci à vous qui me suivez, mettez en favori et qui commentez, ça fait énormément plaisir.

* * *

**Le papillon**

**Scène 6**

* * *

_« Tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour réussir dans la vie est l'ignorance et la confiance. »_

Mark Twain.

* * *

_« Regarde Ryōta, ton père est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »_

Assis sur les jambes de sa mère qu'il adorait, il regarda cette dernière dresser un cadre photo sous son nez. Sur la photographie, un homme élégamment vêtu de somptueux vêtements larges et décorés. Toutes ces couleurs réunies sur un même tissu mettaient en valeur ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une couette basse pendant que ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin cherchaient à taquiner celui qui verrait cette photo par l'étincelle visible dans ses onyx. Un charme flagrant s'était toujours dégagé de cet homme ; son aura faisait que tout le monde se retournait à son passage, et ce bien avant qu'il ne décide de se lancer dans le mannequinat. Cet homme, celui qui lui avait donné la vie et qui avait répondu au nom de père, était ce genre de beauté naturelle au sourire sincère et à la personnalité charmante. Une personne simple et aussi belle extérieurement qu'à l'intérieur. Kise ne pouvait même pas relever un seul défaut chez son paternel. Et il le haïssait pour cela.

Cet homme adulé de tous ; et cela encore à ce jour après sa mort prématurée suite à une maladie, son nom était encore sur toutes les lèvres à ce jour alors que sa mort remontait à il y a deux ans de cela. La plupart de ses contrats, Kise les avait obtenus grâce à son nom et non pas par ses capacités.

Kise. Ce nom était marqué contre son corps comme au fer rouge ; il ne pouvait le quitter ni même en faire abstraction puisqu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler. La silhouette de son père était toujours omniprésente autour de lui qui s'était lancé dans la même carrière que son géniteur. Dans une famille de mannequins il était par ailleurs difficile de ne pas le devenir soi-même, seulement Kise s'était aussi lancé dans le cinéma afin d'atteindre la hauteur de son père et alors se faire reconnaître par la population. Pour toutes ces raisons et pour lui-même et sa propre estime, Kise s'était juré de décrocher le premier rôle du prochain film d'Akashi Seijūrō. Un magazine confirmait les dires du réalisateur sur ses propos tenus avec la journaliste Aida Riko, selon eux le rouquin travaillerait déjà sur son futur film.

Les auditions allaient donc bientôt tenir place et Kise s'était juré de s'y présenter et de tout donner ; car jamais Akashi Seijūrō ne serait atteint par la portée de son nom et l'évaluerait alors en tant que personne. Il voulait se confronter à la difficulté.

« Mesdemoiselles, dépêchez-vous de terminer votre travail ! »

La voix de son manager tira Kise de ses pensées. Les pinceaux quittèrent son visage et les demoiselles se séparèrent à regret du jeune mannequin pour laisser place à la nouvelle personne qui entrait dans la petite salle, son reflet apparaissant dans le miroir que fixait Kise au lieu de se retourner. Il put ainsi remarquer le travail exécuté par ses maquilleuses qui grâce aux produits cosmétiques avaient rendu son visage plus étincelant, plus radieux aussi. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière rendaient un côté plus âgé de sa personne tandis que quelques-unes de ses mèches retombaient élégamment contre son front. Habillé dans un costard luisant prêté par l'agence qui l'avait embauché pour la journée, Kise se redressa pour se tenir aux côtés de son manager qui le regardait tout en souriant, les joues légèrement rougies.

« Allez au boulot maintenant ! Donne tout ce que t'as ! » L'encouragea-t-elle en tapotant son dos par la paume de sa main.

L'énergie de la femme fit sourire Kise qui sortit aussitôt de la loge pour rejoindre le plateau. Le photographe lui indiqua où se poser et les poses qu'il attendait avant de se dissimuler derrière son matériel. Les flashs de l'appareil éblouirent Kise qui pourtant n'y fit pas attention et exécuta alors les différentes poses recommandées ; alternant entre les sourires charmeurs à ceux plus sensuels, plus taquins. Il savait que le boulot que lui demandait son manager était de donner tout ce qu'il avait afin de faire comprendre aux clients qu'il n'était pas simplement le fils de Kise Ryūnosuke. Il était bien plus ; un être à part entière qui se différencie de son géniteur et qui peut surtout innover. Lui était encore vivant tandis que son père ne l'était plus.

Il était là, il était présent tout comme eux dans cette pièce. Il était Kise Ryōta, jeune mannequin et acteur dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, et non le fantôme de Kise Ryūnosuke.

Au final, la séance dura tout au plus une bonne heure avant que le photographe ne permette à Kise de s'hydrater et de changer de tenue pour la séance prochaine. Pendant ce temps, d'autres mannequins plus expérimentés dans le milieu apparurent auprès de Kise et ignorèrent complètement sa présence. Loin d'en être découragé pour autant, et souhaitant sympathiser avec les personnes de son milieu, Kise les salua avec un large sourire tout en agitant gaiement son bras. Le fait de s'appeler par un nom étant sur toutes les lèvres faisait que Kise s'était développé de puissants ennemis sans le savoir, il lui était même arrivé une fois de se faire enfermer dans la pièce d'une agence pour lui faire louper sa séance et ainsi faire une croix sur un client. Par ailleurs, Kise n'eut guère le temps d'apercevoir le sourire malfaisant qui se trouvait étirer sur les lèvres de ces mannequins plus actifs dans le milieu que Kise lui-même.

« Kise-san… »

La voix fébrile d'une assistante tira Kise de ses pensées. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers elle qui sursauta légèrement. Kise comprit du pourquoi de l'intervention de cette jeune femme par la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Il sourit face à la timidité touchante de cette demoiselle qui dorénavant regardait ses pieds avec un vif intérêt.

« Je peux avoir cette bouteille, s'il te plaît ? Quémanda-t-il suavement.

— O-oh oui ! Excusez-moi ! »

Gênée, la jeune fille se pencha vers l'avant afin d'excuser son attitude avant de tendre la bouteille au jeune homme. Le sourire de Kise se creusa davantage sur son visage alors qu'il la récupérait. Il fut ensuite appelé par son manager qui lui ordonnait de rejoindre immédiatement la loge afin de pouvoir enfiler les autres vêtements et de se faire maquiller à nouveau. Buvant tout en marchant, Kise retourna jusqu'à la pièce lui étant réservée.

Cependant, Kise désenchanta très rapidement. La salle dépeuplée de toutes maquilleuses avait laissé sa loge en libre accès. Tout le monde avait donc pu y mettre les pieds pendant qu'il se faisait photographier. Ceci expliquait donc les vêtements en lambeaux, soigneusement découpés par une paire de ciseaux se trouvant sur le bureau. Le visage hagard, Kise se rapprocha mollement des habits ruinés et tomba à genoux auprès d'eux. Ses mains tremblèrent de par l'incompréhension ressentit et de par sa confusion. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait strictement rien fait. C'était injuste, inexplicable et lâche. Est-ce son père avait pensé à cela lorsqu'il lui proposait de se joindre à lui pour le mannequinat ? Avait-il pensé aux répercussions que sa réputation aurait peut-être sur lui après qu'il ait trépassé ? C'était injuste. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi ses parents, son père, ni même décidé de lui ressembler. Il se serait volontiers passé de tout cela. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kise, mais ces dernières étaient remplies de rage. Ces mannequins devaient bien se marrer en ce moment même ; rire sur son compte, sur ce contrat qui sera rompu et ce client désormais perdu. Encore un parmi d'autres.

C'était injuste.

Brusquement, le personnel entendit le hurlement d'une porte qu'on referme brutalement. Les mannequins présents sur le plateau masquèrent leur sourire pendant que le manageur de Kise se précipitait à l'extérieur pour le retrouver, l'assistante ayant apporté la bouteille au jeune mannequin retrouvant pour sa part les vêtements découpés dans la loge.

« Kise-kun ! »

La voix de son manager n'arrêta pourtant pas le blond qui courait à grandes enjambés, les passants se décalant d'eux-mêmes pour le laisser continuer sa route comme ses larmes continuaient de s'écouler sur son visage avec une telle impertinence que même avec la plus grande des volontés, Kise n'aurait réussi à les faire s'arrêter. Il en avait assez. Il était usé par tous ces coups bas, de ces tentatives qu'il pensait vaine pour le faire sortir du circuit. Il en avait assez de tout ça, son père avait gagné.

Puis, tout se passa à une telle vitesse que Kise n'eut conscience de rien. Il sentit simplement la dernière larme descendre de son œil pour venir flirter avec sa joue avant de s'en séparer et venir rencontrer son menton, qui n'en eut rien à faire et préféra la laisser tomber dans le vide pour s'écraser sur le passage piéton qu'un signal rouge interdisait aux piétons. Une voiture s'était brutalement arrêtée, les mains de son conducteur crispées sur le volant et la respiration coupée. Autour de la main droite de Kise se refermait une main en partie bandée qui le tenait en apesanteur au-dessus du sol, tout en le protégeant du pare-choc de la voiture.

« On t'a jamais appris à regarder avant de traverser, crétin ?! »

Son sauveur le tira pour le ramener contre le trottoir tandis que la voiture poursuivait son chemin sans égratignure. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise d'avoir été sauvé in extremis, Kise le regarda de la tête aux pieds, détaillant ce garçon qui était apparu de nulle part pour tendre sa main et le rattraper au vol. Néanmoins, les larmes reprirent rapidement le dessus sur le jeune mannequin qui s'agrippa à la veste de son ancien camarade qui tressaillit devant la réaction du blond.

« Senpai ! »

Un nom, juste un nom. A quelques mètres des deux garçons, le manageur de Kise s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et remercier intérieurement l'intervention de ce jeune homme qui restait les bras pendant contre ses jambes. Contre son torse, le blond se lâchait complètement et camouflait son visage humide par le corps de son ami.

La vie pouvait être si injuste.

**-x-x-x-**

Kuroko agitait ses jambes de bas en haut sans trop savoir quoi faire de sa journée ; l'après-midi était à peine entamée et cette fois-ci Akashi était parti seul pour le tournage de son film qui touchait à sa fin. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui inlassablement, rien ne l'inspira pour s'occuper. La veille avec le réalisateur ils avaient pris le soin d'acheter la nourriture nécessaire pour son chien nommé 'Nigou' par Kagami et d'autres de leurs amis, pour sa ressemblance au niveau de ses yeux avec le petit animal. Par ailleurs quand Akashi prit en compte le nom de cet animal, il ne montra aucune réaction particulière et s'en détourna rapidement pour rejoindre son ordinateur et travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Kuroko savait seulement qu'il s'était endormi alors que la lumière persistait à filtrer sous sa porte menant à sa chambre.

L'attention de Kuroko fut pourtant volée par la vibration de son téléphone portable, et par ses sourcils froncés il était facile de comprendre que Kuroko savait déjà qui était la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message. Sa perspicacité ne le trompa pas lorsque ses yeux lurent le nom de Kagami qui ne lâchait rien, comme à son habitude, et lui demandait au moins de ses nouvelles et d'arrêter d'ignorer ses messages.

Son portable entre ses mains, Kuroko relut encore et encore ces mots assemblés les uns après les autres pour former cette phrase remplit d'inquiétude. Cette marque d'intention de la part du rouquin fit pendant un instant sourire le jeune homme. Il éteignit pourtant son téléphone ; il avait encore besoin d'être seul, de s'isoler de son monde habituel et routinier pour réfléchir à ceci et cela, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne quoi faire et trouver le pourquoi du comment. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se trouvait dans cette impasse à y chercher une issue, la moindre étincelle de soleil qui pourrait le guider vers la sortie et vers un paysage plus beau, plus verdoyant et surtout beaucoup plus sain pour lui-même. Pour l'instant, rien de cela ne lui était proposé. Peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour ou alors continuer à patienter et espérer qu'une issue se dégage d'elle-même et lui permette de continuer à avancer sans avoir à reculer.

Kuroko ne savait plus où il se trouvait lui-même ; son corps était bien présent mais son esprit était ailleurs et là à la fois. Il pensait à une multitude de choses, d'alternatives possibles pour améliorer son présent ainsi que son futur sans blesser personne. Et pour cela, il devait encore pour un moment ignorer les appels de Kagami. Encore un peu, juste un peu… le temps qu'il sache où reposer ses pieds sans craindre de tomber.

Finalement, ce fut l'aboiement de Nigou qui tira Kuroko de ses pensées et l'emmena à se lever du canapé. En comprenant ce que cherchait à lui faire parvenir son chiot, Kuroko lia la laisse au collier de son ami avant de mettre sa veste où il savait quelques billets au fond de sa poche. Il descendit ensuite de la résidence pour se retrouver à l'extérieur et entamer sa promenade.

Les pas de Nigou furent aussi ceux de Kuroko qui regardait le trottoir sous ses pieds sans y faire attention. Le temps n'était pas mauvais, mais il ne faisait pas beau pour autant. De lourds nuages vagabondaient de temps à autre dans le ciel obscurcit, une sombre lumière rendait les environs ternes et tristes, comme le cœur de Kuroko se trouvant plongé dans des eaux troubles et tumultueuses. L'horizon était invisible à ses yeux inquiets et perdus. Il était comme sur un radeau un soir de tempêtes, la force de la mer et celle du vent contre lui.

Kuroko aurait continué à marcher comme ceci dans les rues de Tokyo, à ralentir de temps à autre lorsque Nigou voyait un autre chien ou bien quand il avait à faire ses besoins, seulement tout à coup son nom fut hélé dans la rue et le tira de ses sombres réflexions. Kuroko remonta alors son menton pour quitter du regard le trottoir et plutôt découvrir la personne qui l'appelait de la sorte, la voix ne lui rappelant rien. Un grand homme apparut devant ses yeux et alors Kuroko comprit. C'était l'ami d'Akashi qui était dans son appartement lorsque le réalisateur l'y avait amené. Derrière cet homme, une jolie femme aux yeux d'un bleu électrique patientait tout en les regardant fixement.

« Que fais-tu en ville ? Akashi est dans les parages ? L'interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec intérêt.

— Akashi-kun est au travail, je promène juste mon chien. »

Subitement Nijimura cessa de regarder les passants et porta plutôt son intérêt sur le petit animal se trouvant entre lui et Kuroko, et qui, par ailleurs, aboya joyeusement devant l'attention portée. Le petit chiot était toujours content lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouvelles têtes. Il glapit même lorsque la main du scénariste vint se glisser entre ses deux oreilles après que Nijimura se soit accroupi pour venir rejoindre le petit animal.

« Il est mignon, vous avez le même regard, nota Nijimura avant de se redresser.

— On me le dit souvent. » Révéla Kuroko dont le regard ne quittait pas la silhouette de cette dame.

Nijimura remarqua sans difficulté où se portait l'intérêt de ce garçon et vint alors apposer sa main sur le sommet de sa tête pour capter son attention. Les yeux céruléens du lycéen vinrent alors se concentrer sur les traits neutres du scénariste dont l'aura ne dégageait rien de malsain, ou en tout cas rien de pesant comme Kuroko pouvait le ressentir par moment avec Akashi.

« Prends soin d'Akashi pour moi, je vais être pas mal absent ces prochains jours. Alors essaie de le faire sortir un peu, Dieu sait comment il peut être quand il est plongé dans son travail… »

Le scénariste apporta sa main au niveau de sa nuque et soupira longuement. Cela ne l'étonnait plus d'apprendre qu'Akashi n'avait pas quitté un seul instant son appartement pendant plus de deux mois ; souvent cela se réalisait lorsque le rouquin était plongé dans l'écriture d'un nouveau scripte ou quand il cherchait les producteurs et les moyens nécessaires pour produire son prochain film. Akashi réalisait tout à partir de son bureau, ou bien même à partir du salon par moment.

Kuroko acquiesça simplement pour répondre à la demande de la célébrité qui ensuite le salua avant de rejoindre cette femme qui l'interrogea sûrement sur l'identité de ce garçon puisque son regard pénétrant était resté focalisé sur Kuroko. L'attention de celui-ci resta pendant un instant sur la silhouette de Nijimura qui montait en compagnie de cette femme dans un véhicule aux vitres teintées et conduite par un chauffeur attitré. Ainsi pendant que la voiture disparaissait parmi toutes les autres, Kuroko replongea dans le fil de ses pensées. Au bout de la laisse, Nigou agitait joyeusement sa queue et fixait la jolie voiture disparaître de son champ de vision tout en aboyant pour lui souhaiter bonne route.

_« Tu ne seras ni le premier ni le dernier à avoir succombé, le fait d'avoir du pouvoir à disposition a toujours fait ressortir le mauvais des hommes. »_

Les mots de cet homme remontèrent en Kuroko qui profita de sa solitude pour y réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais été ce genre de personnes à profiter des biens acquis par les autres et ne comptait assurément pas le devenir. Ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances qui l'avait mené à sa rencontre avec Akashi Seijūrō, rien n'avait été prémédité et ce n'était de toute façon pas sa faute si le rouquin n'avait pas ses clés pour rentrer chez lui. Après certes, il l'avait suivi pour profiter de sa chambre à l'hôtel. Seulement le temps était mauvais, il avait froid et Akashi ne semblait pas si terrifiant que le racontaient certains journaux. Alors il avait essayé, il avait tenté sa chance et il y était parvenu.

C'était pourquoi les propos tenus par cet homme l'énervaient. Il n'était pas comme ça et ne comptait pas le devenir. Kuroko décida donc de rejoindre une épicerie et d'y acheter quelques produits afin de pouvoir préparer le repas du soir même et il se promit intérieurement de faire le ménage dès qu'il mettrait les pieds à l'appartement. D'un pas convaincu le jeune homme rejoignit donc une épicerie où il attacha Nigou à une barrière puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'établissement avec lui, le temps de faire ses achats. Ce fut dans les rayons des fruits et légumes que Kuroko réalisa un fait incontestable : le fait de vivre chez papa-maman l'avait toujours épargné de la cuisine. Les couteaux, les casseroles et autres matériels de cuisines était un domaine inconnu pour lui. Il serait fort incapable de cuir un simple œuf.

Enfin, les légumes ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué non ? Il fallait simplement les laver, les couper et ensuite les faire cuir. Ce n'était même pas nécessaire pour certains en plus. Kuroko parcourut le rayon avec un courage retrouvé et mit dans son sac plastique quelques concombres et autres légumes facile à préparer. Il fut ensuite encaissé et retourna auprès de Nigou qui se remit sur ses quatre pattes en voyant s'approcher de lui son maître chéri.

Ses nouveaux achats en main, Kuroko revint sur ses pas pour retourner à l'appartement d'Akashi et préparer le repas. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas continuer d'abuser de la gentillesse particulière du réalisateur et il devait donc se montrer utile. Kuroko pressa par ailleurs le pas quand le ciel commença à se décharger de son stock de pluie, cette dernière s'écrasant sans vergogne sur le macadam où des personnes se mettaient à courir pour se mettre à l'abri ou bien rentrer plus rapidement chez eux.

Arrivé à la résidence d'Akashi, Kuroko se trouva à faire face à un problème de taille. A côté des portes menant au hall, une boîte électronique où il fallait taper un certain code pour obtenir l'accès se trouvait logée contre le mur. La main en suspend devant les touches numérotées de zéro à neuf, Kuroko essaya de se souvenir où allaient les doigts d'Akashi lorsqu'ils rentraient tous les deux, seulement il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir de la totalité. Se retournant alors avec Nigou à ses côtés qui se secouait frénétiquement, Kuroko observa la pluie se déverser contre le sol. Fort heureusement, le seuil de la porte était recouvert par un toit qui permettait à Kuroko d'être à l'abri et au sec.

N'ayant donc pas d'autres choix que d'attendre le retour d'Akashi, Kuroko décida de s'asseoir sous la boîte électronique avec contre son corps la douce chaleur de Nigou qui nicha son museau entre les bras de son maître. La fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi pluvieuse fit à de nombreuses reprises frissonner Kuroko qui se recroquevilla alors autour de son ami pour qu'ils combinent leur chaleur corporelle et puissent avoir à nouveau chaud. Kuroko ferma alors ses yeux. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Akashi.

**-x-x-x-**

La pluie ayant ruiné les plans d'aujourd'hui, Akashi et les producteurs eurent décidé de remettre la suite au lendemain. Protégés dorénavant des gouttes d'eau ravageuses par le parapluie de Mibuchi, tous deux étaient partis pour se poser dans un café et discuter ensembles à propos du film et du stage du plus jeune. Cela faisait un moment que Mibuchi avait demandé à passer un peu de temps aux côtés du réalisateur, mais ce dernier était toujours très occupé ou n'en ressentait guère l'envie. Cependant en vue du temps actuel et de l'annulation de leur travail, ils avaient du temps devant eux et Akashi n'avait rien de prévu. Un dernier coup d'œil sur son portable sans nouveaux messages le confirma dans cette optique.

« Après toi, Sei-chan ! » Se réjouit Mibuchi tout en tirant à lui la porte menant à leur café habituel.

Les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi se tournèrent vers son stagiaire d'un œil désabusé, préférant alors ne rien relever et entrer le premier dans le petit établissement aux couleurs chaleureuses et légèrement décorés. Le personnel était aussi sympathique et leur soupe au tofu était tout simplement exquise. De temps à autre, Akashi y passait du temps soit accompagné par Mibuchi ou encore Nijimura ou bien il y allait seul avec un journal et mettait son esprit de réalisateur de côté. Faire de temps à autre des pauses afin de mieux repartir était profitable à tout le monde, et Akashi n'y faisait pas exception.

Une fois leur commande passée auprès de la jolie serveuse qu'observa pendant un instant Mibuchi avant de tourner son attention sur Akashi qui n'en avait que faire, le brun croisa ses mains sous son menton et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. La spécialité de Mibuchi était assurément d'aller toujours droit au but avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ; que celui-ci soit mauvais ou agréable, il n'en avait rien à faire. Seulement, certaines personnes ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il se fichait en réalité d'elles, mais Akashi n'était pas comme ça. Et par le regard lourd de sens qu'il reçut lorsqu'il chuchota son surnom en roulant bien chacune des syllabes le composant, Mibuchi décida de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde raide et garda donc son visage neutre.

« Tu comptes faire vivre encore longtemps ce gamin chez toi ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt pendant qu'au même instant, la serveuse leur apportait leur commande.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Reo, lui répondit clairement Akashi en apportant son café à ses lèvres.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est évident ! »

Cela faisait quelques mois désormais que Mibuchi côtoyait le réalisateur et qu'il passait la plupart de son temps en sa compagnie. Le jeune scénariste avait donc pris le temps pour connaître Akashi et de ce fait commencer à l'apprécier, et ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire ? Mibuchi considérait le célèbre réalisateur comme un ami ; c'était donc normal pour lui de s'inquiéter pour lui et de se méfier de son entourage pouvant être suspect, et dans ce cas d'en avertir Akashi. Alors en quoi ça le regardait ? La réponse était facile à donner.

« Tu ne connais pas ce garçon et tu le laisses vivre chez toi. Il peut très bien te voler et revendre tes affaires aux plus offrants. »

Le regard d'Akashi observa avec une attention particulière les traits composant le visage de son stagiaire, visiblement très inquiet pour lui. Il apporta pourtant l'air de rien sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et continua à boire tranquillement. Les yeux clos cette fois-ci, une image se glissa derrière ses paupières ; la silhouette de Kuroko lui apparut comme si celui-ci se trouvait en face de lui, ce gamin ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et ne prendrait aucunement le risque de le voler en sachant qu'il le démasquerait aussitôt. Il est vrai qu'Akashi ne connaissait rien de ce garçon, mais il savait tout de même analyser d'un simple regard si une personne était mauvaise ou non. Et Kuroko ne l'était assurément pas.

Ainsi, la remarque de Mibuchi eut au moins le mérite de l'amuser.

A l'extérieur, la pluie ne tarissait pas et les passants se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux pendant que la nuit s'installait au-dessus de leur tête. A l'intérieur du café, Akashi et Mibuchi continuèrent de discuter à propos du film qui se terminait doucement mais sûrement. Mibuchi se permit quelques remarques pour connaître la progression du réalisateur sur son prochain film, et en quoi Kuroko pouvait lui apporter quoi que ce soit. Akashi nota par ailleurs que son interlocuteur s'arrangeait de sorte à ce que leur conversation tourne autour du lycéen et cela l'agaça prodigieusement, il n'était plus un môme dont il fallait surveiller ses fréquentations de peur qu'il ne tourne mal. Il savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul et n'avait pas besoin de l'attention de Mibuchi, Nijimura était déjà bien suffisant.

« Je rentre. »

Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table avant de contourner celle-ci pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, seulement la main de Mibuchi vint entourer son poignet et l'arrêter dans sa marche. Le regard hétérochrome d'Akashi dévisagea alors méchamment son stagiaire qui pourtant ne faiblit pas et perdura l'échange visuel. Akashi pesta alors, agita sèchement son bras afin de le libérer et poursuivre sa route tout en ignorant les paroles tenues par Mibuchi.

_« Tu es quelqu'un d'important Sei-chan, tôt ou tard ce gamin voudra en profiter aussi. »_

Ces mots même s'il n'avait pas voulu les entendre tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit, encore et encore sans faiblir et comme si Mibuchi se trouvait encore à ses côtés pour les lui formuler. La chaleur autour de son poignet le fit tressaillir alors qu'il repensait au regard lancé par le brun, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi sérieux. Sa voix était même descendue de quelques octaves pour l'avertir sur les changements que pourrait subir Kuroko à son contact. Enfin de toute façon, cela faisait une éternité qu'Akashi n'avait plus foi en l'humanité. Son père l'avait éduqué de la sorte depuis son plus jeune âge, toujours ne dépendre que de soi-même et ne jamais faire attention aux autres. Il fallait simplement et uniquement s'intéresser à un but, leur but, et ne pas se dissiper. Les affaires des autres ne regardaient qu'eux et aucunement sa personne.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté Mibuchi et avoir pris un taxi, Akashi fut de retour devant sa résidence. La pluie toujours aussi ravageuse que lors de son apparition vint rencontrer avec joie la veste du réalisateur qui resta planté à quelques mètres du seuil de la résidence. Sous ses yeux surpris, la silhouette recroquevillée de Kuroko se frottait énergiquement les épaules de bas en haut afin d'essayer de se réchauffer pendant qu'autour de ses jambes le chiot s'agitait d'impatience. Akashi nota d'ailleurs l'existence d'un sac plastique aux côtés de ce garçon qui se trouvait là depuis un certain moment en vue de son visage rougit par le froid et de ses doigts devenus légèrement bleus.

L'aboiement du chiot devant l'apparition d'une silhouette connue attira l'attention de Kuroko qui se redressa prestement en voyant Akashi se rapprocher de lui. Toutefois avant d'ouvrir la porte devant laquelle avait tant attendue Kuroko, Akashi se tourna vers lui et devina la raison de sa présence ici.

« Le chiffre est 45. »

Kuroko acquiesça avant de suivre les pas d'Akashi à l'intérieur et enfin profiter de la chaleur ambiante.

« File sous la douche en rentrant, tu n'attraperas pas froid de la sorte. Qui y a-t-il à l'intérieur de cette poche? Demanda finalement Akashi en fixant avec intérêt celle-ci.

— J'ai décidé de préparer le repas de ce soir, alors je suis allé acheter quelques légumes. Je peux utiliser votre cuisine, s'il vous plaît ? »

Akashi jugea du regard ce lycéen de la tête aux pieds tout en enfonçant dans la serrure ses clés, se demandant vraiment si ce garçon avait déjà manié un couteau et une casserole. De plus, son nom était assez important pour qu'il permette à un inconnu de lui préparer à manger, et il ne désirait pas mourir à cause d'un plat préparé par ce garçon. Ainsi devant l'absence de réponse de la part d'Akashi, Kuroko préféra reprendre la parole et de la sorte défendre sa cause.

« J'ai envie de me rendre un minimum utile au lieu de simplement répondre à vos questions, je peux aussi faire le ménage si vous le souhaitez !

— Contente-toi de faire la poussière, je me charge de la cuisine. »

D'abord silencieux par la réponse d'Akashi, Kuroko décida tout de même intérieurement de ne pas abandonner. Les jours où Akashi s'absenterait, il utiliserait sa cuisine pour s'entraîner et ainsi apprendre à cuisiner. Il déposa alors sa poche plastique sur la table de cuisine avant de partir en direction de la douche afin de se réchauffer comme le lui avait recommandé Akashi. Akashi qui par ailleurs profita de l'absence du lycéen pour regarder ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la poche et constater que ce dernier n'avait acheté que des légumes facile à cuisiner. Il eut ainsi la confirmation de ses craintes, ce gamin n'avait jamais fait cuir ne serait-ce qu'un œuf et encore moins cuit un morceau de viande.

Il l'avait assurément échappé belle. Jamais il ne laisserait ce gamin lui préparer ne serait-ce qu'une omelette ou encore même des pâtes, tiens.


End file.
